Playing Dressup
by Slash Pl0x
Summary: AU.Pre-Glee. Kurt cross dresses as his newly created persona “Kate”, and during a trip to the mall manages to capture the attention of both Puck and Finn. Slash. Puck/Kurt/Finn.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. _

_A/N: _Hey, folks. This idea popped into my brain one night and I simply haaad to write it. As you should have learned from the summery, this story is an AU, contains slash, and will be a romance threesome between Kurt, Puck, and Finn. That's right. AU. Slash. And Threesomes. Remember it.

Anyway, this is "Pre Glee". The story takes place around three weeks before the start of their Sophomore year, and around three months before the Pilot episode of Glee.

Uuuhm, what else? Oh yeah, for around half the story you will be seeing a lot of Cross-dressing!Kurt. Sooo, if the ideas doesn't sit well with you... byeee. Oh yeah, I should also mention that I switch POVs... like, a lot. I'll be switching from all 3 of the main guys a lot in this story so, uh... get used to it? Hopefully its not too confusing for anyone.

Also, this chapter was sexified (meaning beta'd :P) by Secretly Batman.

Hmm... I think that's it. Enjoy the show.

* * *

Kurt stared in the mirror, a small smile on his lips. His eyes traveled up and down his body slowly, taking everything in. With a self-satisfied look in his eyes, he twirled lightly, his dress flaring about his legs.

For as long as he could remember, Kurt had been entranced by women's clothing. His obsession had started long ago, back in the days of when his mother was still alive. He remembered a time when they would play dress up together, his mother adorning him in her overflowing dresses as she placed overly big heels on his feet. They would giggle and laugh in front of the mirror while his father watched from the doorway with a fond smile.

His parents had thought it was cute when he asked for a pair of 'sensible heels' for his fifth birthday. However, to this day, his love of women's clothing stayed with him.

The dress he now wore had been his mothers. He had been in one of those moods; feeling depressed for no reason and simply wanting to remember his mother. Lying around in her room, he breathed in the smell before digging through the closet, looking for anything that reminded him of her.

Inside the closet was a box with all of her old clothes and accessories. Even after closing his eyes and letting the smells drifting from the box calm him, he still longed for his mother. And for the first time since her death ten years ago, Kurt felt the desire to play dress up.

He had a wistful smile on his face as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was a black cocktail dress. The silky material wrapped around his neck, exposing his back and hugging his midsection nicely. The hem was uneven, riding up on his left side and then pooling around his ankles on the right. On his feet were a pair of black heels that laced around his ankles and accentuated his legs.

He had to admit, he looked smokin' in a dress.

Kurt sighed, lifting the hem of his dress and then lowering it. He wondered what his father would think if he came in from the garage and saw him in this. Back when he was a small child, his father had thought it was cute how his 'two favorite people' had shared their 'girl time'. Kurt snorted. He could imagine how their conversation would play out if his father could see him now.

"Hi, Dad. Oh, what am I doing wearing a dress? Didn't you hear? According to Vogue, cross dressing is the new, um, black." Yeah, right.

With a sigh, Kurt removed the dress and donned his regular clothing again.

* * *

Puck sighed as he lay on Finn's bed, watching the other boy kill another hulking green alien in a violent shower of blood. They were in Finn's room, wasting away what remained of their summer vacation before they had to return to McKinley High School for their sophomore year.

"Dude," Puck blurted out, flopping listlessly on the bed. Finn made a distracted sound of inquiry. "I'm so bored."

"So let's do two players," Finn suggested, pausing long enough to flash Puck an excited smile.

Puck sneered at the back of Finn's head. "Yeah, no thanks. I don't really feel like blasting Wookies in Gaylo."

"_Gaylo_?" Finn raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Really?"

Puck shrugged. "I want to go out and do something! I mean, we're studs! Well, I'm a stud. But still! We should be out partying, not sitting around playing video games like a couple of losers."

Finn frowned, tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"That's the problem," Puck groaned, pressing back against the bed in frustration. "What's there to do in this town?" His response was only a distracted hum.

Puck sighed, glaring at the back of Finn's head. They'd been best friends since forever, but sometimes he wondered what type of person Finn would be if Puck hadn't been around to straighten him out. Seriously, sometimes he thought the other boy was only one step away from becoming a nerd, or doing something unforgivable like—like show choir!

"Let's throw a party," Puck offered half-heartedly.

Finn snorted. "Yeah, right. My mom would tear off my leg and beat me with it if I threw a party."

Puck's mom was the same, unfortunately. She would probably nag his ear off in Hindi or something before sending him up to his room and chasing everyone out of the house.

Puck racked his brain for a more realistic activity. "Then let's go to the mall and cruise for chicks."

"I don't know..." Finn said, clearly reluctant to leave his game.

"Dude, come on!" The more Puck thought about it, the more exciting the idea seemed. Finn, however, didn't seem to agree. "Well—"

"I heard that new Call of Duty or whatever was just released..."

"Let's go!" Finn grinned at him before shutting the game off and sprinting out the door.

Puck sighed, following the other boy out with a shake of his head.

* * *

Kurt was bored. He'd been at home all day, watching the America's Next Top Model marathon, but he had quickly grown tired of it. Of all the seasons, how many of the winners had actually become top models, anyway? Hah. None.

With virtually nothing else to do, he found himself spiraling into boredom. And when Kurt got bored, the first thing that entered his mind was to go shopping. Usually that wouldn't have been such a problem, as he had his father's old car to ride in.

No, the problem lay in what Kurt wanted to wear to the mall.

Normally he'd have just thrown on his favorite collared shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, but today he was feeling especially daring. And to be honest, the feeling scared him.

Today, Kurt wanted to go shopping dressed as a girl.

In the safety of his own home, cross dressing was merely a hobby and only something he did to remind himself of happier days. But not once in his life had he had the urge to actually go out into public dressed as the opposite gender. Sure, he was flamboyant and feminine, but not once had he ever crossed that line.

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes on the dress and heels that lay on his bed.

Fear swirled through his mind, unrelenting. What if someone he knew from school recognized him? What if something embarrassing happened and it was revealed that he was a man? What if he ran into his dad?

Kurt shuddered at the last one. He couldn't even imagine the shock and disgust on his father's face if he ever discovered Kurt's little secret. It would be simple to add together the other obvious clues before his father would know he was gay.

But the thrilling idea of becoming someone else, someone of the opposite gender, and going out into public... it excited Kurt, and he didn't know why. To have men noticing him and willing to look; the very thought sung to him.

With a final sigh, Kurt built up his resolve and began planning. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right!

* * *

Puck rolled his eyes almost as soon as he and Finn entered the air conditioned mall. Finn had broken off from him and headed straight towards a store to browse through the latest video games. Puck, however, had a different objective in mind: women.

He was dressed casually, in a pair of low-riding black jeans and a muscle shirt. With his body, he knew he'd make anyone look twice. In fact, when he saw his own reflection in a nearby mirror, he winked at himself.

Sweeping a hand through his mohawk idly, he hummed to himself, wondering where he should begin his search. Almost immediately he was heading in the food court's direction.

The mall was a big place, and on a crowded Saturday afternoon, Puck knew that it was perfect conditions for girl hunting. Girls love shopping, and Puck loved girls. It was only natural that they could both congregate at the same place.

The Lima Town Mall was like any other mall, Puck imagined. There was a Gap, a Hot Topic, Sears, and a bunch of other girly shops Puck couldn't care less about. There were also several escalators leading to higher floors and people flooded the place, talking loudly and smacking each other carelessly with shopping bags as they walked.

Puck reached the food court without incident, taking a seat in a small, squared-off area. He slouched casually, turning on his natural charm and scanning the crowd for any potential conquests.

At first he looked at girls who were already seated. Mostly they were with families or a boyfriend, but there were the occasional group of girlfriends.

He pointedly ignored the group of giggling girls who stared at him from the closest table. They looked like they were still in middle school. And although age wasn't usually such a problem for a stallion such as himself, he'd rather not have anything to do with someone his sister's age.

Next, his gaze drifted to another pair of women who appeared to be mother and daughter. The daughter was okay at best, someone Puck would normally never look twice at, but the mother had a rack that he just wanted to—to motorboat! He stared at her breasts for several long moments before letting his gaze drift up to her face. She was staring right at him with an indignant expression, but he just leered back at her. Her expression turned to one of disgust before she looked back to her daughter and leaned her cheek pointedly on her hand.

Was that a wedding band he spotted? Ah. Oh well, she was a butter face anyway.

Puck looked across the mall, considering getting something to eat as he continued looking for a girl worthy of his time. A flash a black suddenly caught his eye.

He froze.

* * *

Kurt smoothed his dress down self-consciously as he stepped out the car, his heels clicking against the stone parking lot. He couldn't believe he was doing this! Already he felt mortified, his cheeks flushing and his eyes darting around suspiciously.

He had taken every precaution possible before he had even stepped foot outside his door. He had planned every detail meticulously, leaving no room for error if he was going to go through with his plan. First, he had taken a duffle bag and placed all the necessities of his operation inside it, including the dress and heels. It wouldn't do to walk out of his house as a woman. The neighbors would see him, and eventually their talk would reach his father's ears.

Instead, Kurt had opted to park behind the mall in a deserted area before changing out of his casual clothes and into the clothes he brought. With all the yoga he did, it was only a simple matter of bending so that he could slip on the dress within the confines of his car.

A long, curly light brown wig had been pinned to the top of his head, also fished out of his mother's old things. Carefully-applied makeup covered his face, including a light eye shadow and shiny lip-gloss.

Kurt was adorned with the same cocktail dress and heels he had tried on, only this time he had accessorized the outfit with an elegant silver chain around his neck and a matching bracelet on his wrist. He went without earrings, having never had his ears pierced.

All in all, it would have taken a miracle for someone to recognize him at first glance. Kurt was only a vague resemblance to his normal self. Usually he hated his androgynous body, but today he was thankful for it. With his feminine features and body, he looked perfectly natural wearing a dress and heels. Still, that didn't settle his nerves in the slightest.

To finish his look, he pulled out a simple Gucci handbag and slung it over his shoulders. With a final nod, Kurt walked slowly and deliberately, dreading a stumble, although he had practiced walking in heels since he was a baby.

As he walked, he gained more confidence, his gait becoming sultrier; however, it all but disappeared as soon as the automatic doors leading into the mall opened. With the whoosh of the doors' opening, Kurt's breath left him. The sudden urge to run back to his car despite his heels and dress gripped him, and he almost would have, had he not been bumped into suddenly from behind.

A strong pair of hands landed lightly on his waist and he felt his heart leap into his throat. "Excuse me, miss." The man who stood behind him apologized, inclining his head.

Kurt stammered out an apology of his own, steadying himself and stepping away to head into the mall. The man nodded, his eyes doing a brief sweep of Kurt's body. They lingered for several seconds on Kurt's legs before once more returning to his face.

Kurt blushed, earning a small smile from the man before he walked away. He could still feel the remaining warmth on his hips where he'd been touched.

That guy totally just checked me out, Kurt thought in shocked pleasure, his blush deepening. Honestly, it was the closest thing he'd ever had to a sexual encounter when it came to members of the same sex—Kurt didn't count being tossed into dumpsters. A feeling he had never experienced before began to slowly build within him. It wasn't exactly confidence, nor was it mere satisfaction. However, whatever it was put the thought into his head that he was desirable, worthy. Sure, it was because he was dressed like a girl that he received such attention, but the truth remained—it was Kurt that the man had been checking out.

With a more confidant stride, Kurt began walking down towards the food court, swinging his hips and flipping his hair. He felt like such a diva, and it was addicting! The thought of actually flirting with other men entered his mind, but he was still much too nervous to do such a thing.

Besides, today was just a test run. In fact, he would need an entire new wardrobe for this persona.

Kurt giggled to himself, adjusting the purse slung over his arm and entering the nearest shop. As he browsed panties and bras, he wondered what his new identity should be named.

Katrina? No, he didn't want anyone to be reminded of a certain hurricane when they thought of him. Kimberly? Ugh, no. He had known a Kimberly in middle school, and she had been an absolute troll. No fashion sense whatsoever, always mocking what Kurt wore.

How about Kate? It was cute and simple, just like Kurt. With a satisfied nod at deciding on 'Kate', Kurt held up a G-string and felt his face flame anew. With the dress he was wearing, he had had to wear girl's panties (which he had several pairs of) and a G-string was so scandalous.

"Is that your first G-string?"

Kurt jumped nearly a foot in the air, quickly setting the skimpy piece of clothing back in the pile. He turned to the perky, smiling store attendant, who was luckily a woman. His cheeks were tomato red with mortification.

"Uh," he coughed, changing the pitch of his voice, "N-no. I was just—just browsing." Through his singing training combined with his naturally high-pitched voice, it was no problem for Kurt to adjust it to sound like he was female.

The attendant's smile turned into a knowing smirk. "Well, if you need anything, be sure to let me know." She turned and flounced away.

Kurt nodded politely, feeling that he had spent enough time browsing in this store. He didn't exactly need any more underwear, though the idea of wearing a bra did cross his mind. However, since he had no breasts to speak of, he decided to go without.

He walked out of the store and decided where to go next. As he was thinking, the smell wafting over from the nearby food court captured his attention. He hadn't yet eaten lunch, and his stomach growled quietly. Thinking of having a small bite to eat before doing some more shopping, he headed past the tables and over to a counter, scanning the menu. Unsurprisingly, he found no salad; almost everything was loaded with carbohydrates and trans–fat. Meanwhile, someone sidled up beside him, but he paid them no attention—at first.

"Hey," the voice next to him said silkily.

Kurt felt his blood chill.

With wide eyes, he turned to his left to see none other than Noah Puckerman, resident high school bully, regarding him with a confident smirk.

Kurt gulped. This could not possibly end well.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _Hellooo everyone. *yawns*

It pretty early in the morning...

*cough*

I'm glad people are interested in this story, and the few people who review really make my day. Thankies!

Anyway, I really wanted to upload this chapter just so I can get it outta the way. I think things really get started next chapter, and I have a smallish word of warning: this and the next couple of chapters will be heavy with the Purt. But don't worry, the uuh... Furt (sounds gross), Kinn... hm... sure. The Kinn is comin'! Then we'll have lavish amounts of Kuckinn!

Once again, this chappie was beta'd by Secretly Batman. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

A slow smirk worked its way onto Puck's face as he spotted a girl who looked to be around his age walking out of a nearby store.

Lately, Puck had been more and more put off by girls his own age, finding that his tastes were becoming more refined. Like fine wine, he realized, some women were just better with age.

But the girl he saw now literally took his breath away. She was surrounded by a sophisticated air, and that hot black dress she wore made her stick out from the crowd. And those legs—damn! They looked like they went on for days.

As she started walking toward him, he allowed his eyes to rove over her body. She was a little short and flat- chested, but everything else seemed to make up for it. Her long curls, that tight waist, that ass...! She was a perfect ten. He could feel himself growing excited, and not just in his pants.

When she walked up to the counter of the food court, he stood up as well, smoothly making his way over to her. She didn't react, so he smiled, sliding a little closer to her along the counter. This close, he could see the smooth complexion of her skin and smell the perfume she wore. He inhaled it unconsciously, wondering what she tasted like.

"Hey," he said by way of greeting, a suave smile appearing on his face.

She stiffened noticeably and turned to look at him with wide eyes. Puck felt his ego go up a notch. He was known to have this effect on women.

Now that he had her attention, he leered at her, his gaze slowly traveling down her neck and back. She shivered under his gaze and he smirked in satisfaction, once more looking back into those wide eyes.

"Don't you think you're a little...overdressed, for a trip to the mall?" He gave her body a transparent once over. "Not that I'm complaining."

A hard look appeared on her face, and Puck's smirk faltered slightly. She scoffed derisively. "Don't you think you're twenty years too late to be sporting a Mohawk? Who do you think you are, Mr. T? Besides, there's no such thing as 'overdressed'."

Puck blinked, but he brushed it aside with a roll of his shoulders. "O...kay. Hey, uh, how about I buy you something to eat and we can get to... know each other a bit better?"

He turned on all his charm, flashing his best smile and leaning against the counter in such a way that his body was on prominent display. Her eyes roved his body quickly before staring back at his face, no sign of interest evident.

"No, thank you," she dismissed icily, "I don't think I'm hungry anymore. Something in the air made me lose my appetite." Her eyes were directly locked on his as she said this, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was being rejected. And soundly at that.

He frowned, slightly offended at the rejection. Before he could give his own biting retort, however, the sound of his name being called made him turn.

Finn was striding towards them, a large grin on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Miss Thang's face brighten as she smoothed out her dress. Oh, no. Oh, hell no.

* * *

At first, Kurt had thought that the jig was up as soon as he saw the face of Noah Puckerman, his personal tormentor and the bane of his existence. As soon as their conversation began, however, it was obvious that Puckerman was hitting on him. Kurt wanted to weep at the irony of it all. If Puckerman knew just whose pants he was trying to get into, and just what happened to be in those pants...

Well, Kurt would have received the ass-kicking of his life. But before that, he could at least revel in the disgust and outrage Puckerman would no doubt display.

Fortunately for Puckerman, Kurt had no plans to scar the boy for life by revealing his secret. Instead, maybe he could work with this.

Kurt would be the first to admit it: Puckerman was hot. But his personality was so disgusting that Kurt would never have given him the time of day.

"Puck!"

Kurt turned toward the voice that suddenly rung out and felt himself snap to attention. Oh my God, it's Finn! Kurt smoothed down his dress unconsciously and adjusted his hair, smiling as Finn strode up to them.

Ever since freshman year, Kurt had had a crush on the other boy. Even when he was being tossed into dumpsters or having spitballs pelted at him, as long as Finn was around he felt as if he could endure it.

"Puck, dude, you—huh?" Finn stopped in his exited chatter as soon as he spotted Kurt—or rather, Kate. Kurt smiled, a small blush rising to his face as Finn's eyes skimmed his body. Finn had a matching blush on his face as their eyes locked.

Beside him, Puck made a sound of disgust, breaking their stare. Kurt looked down at the ground, his face staining crimson.

"Hey, who's this?" Finn asked with an adorably lopsided smile on his face.

"I'm Ku-Kate," Kurt said, floundering between his two names. "I'm Kate."

"Cool." Finn smiled, looking slightly dopey. Kurt found it cute. "Oh, uh, I'm Finn."

"Finn," Kurt repeated, smiling so hard he felt it would leave stretch marks on his cheeks. Here he was, talking to none other than Finn Hudson, rising Golden Boy of McKinley High School! And if he had been himself, Kurt, this moment would not be happening.

"And I'm Puck," Puckerman interrupted, stepping in front of Finn with a saucy grin on his face.

"What kind of name is Puck?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Of course he knew it was a nickname, but they didn't know that.

"Well, women have been known to call me Stud." The mohawked boy smirked.

Kurt snorted. "Stud? Please. More like Dud."

He felt the grin on his face widen as anger began to cloud Puckerman's face. If he had been dressed as Kurt, he could never be this cheeky. But since he was Kate, a stranger, a new identity altogether, he felt as if he could be as condescending and bitchy as he pleased.

"So, uh, what were you guys doing?" Finn asked, looking at the two of them in confusion.

"Nothing," Kurt said swiftly, crushing any misconceptions about his relationship was Puck.

Puck scowled, shooting Finn the dirtiest glance Kurt had ever seen. He raised an eyebrow in question, but Puck simply turned away, looking angry.

"Oh!" Finn grinned. "Cool. So did you guys already eat, or...?"

"Oh, no," Kurt said, shaking his head lightly. "In fact, I could go for a bite to eat. Join me?"

"Sure," Finn agreed.

"I thought you'd lost your appetite," Puckerman said heatedly.

Kurt tilted his head innocently. "And now I guess I've found it."

* * *

At first, Finn had been a little peeved when he discovered that the new Call of Duty wouldn't come out for months. But the clerk told him he could preorder it, and as soon as the first shipments arrived, he'd be racking in the headshots.

Feeling as if his mission for coming to the mall was completed, he set off looking for Puck to see how his little project was going.

He checked every place he thought girls—and Puck—would meet before deciding to just head to the food court. All this walking was beginning to make him hungry.

As he walked into the food court, the first thing he noticed was Puck's mohawk. It really was a very convenient hairstyle to have when someone was trying to pick you from a crowd.

"Puck!" he called, capturing the boy's attention as he strode toward him. "Puck, dude, you—" He broke off when he noticed the look Puck was giving him. The look that meant he was currently trying to work his magic over on a girl. "Huh?" Finn finally noticed the girl who was standing next to Puck and their eyes met.

Wow.

His blood had a split-second field day as it tried to decide which part of his body it wanted to rush to. Luckily, it decided that his face was the better option, saving him from a rather embarrassing problem. His eyes roved up and down her body, his mind already beginning to conjure up all sorts of... ideas.

Puck made a dissatisfied sound and Finn finally broke free of the girl's stare, shooting an apologetic look in Puck's direction. Directing his attention back to Puck's target, he smiled and asked, "Hey, who's this?"

"I'm K-Kate," she stammered. Finn found that cute. "I'm Kate."

"Cool. I'm Finn."

"Finn," she repeated slowly, the sound of her voice entering Finn's ears and tingling through his body.

"And I'm Puck." The other boy introduced himself, stepping in front of Finn, who frowned.

It was one of the weirdest things Finn had ever seen—a girl was refusing Puck's advances and shooting him down at every turn.

When he noticed the anger that began to color his friend's face, he decided to step in.

"So, uh, what were you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Kate said quickly.

Puck sent him a glare and Finn's eyebrows rose. He was utterly bewildered. What was going on here?

Deciding to ignore his confusion, he shot Kate his widest grin. "Cool. So, did you guys already eat, or...?"

* * *

Puck was seething. He was watching Finn and Kate talk and laugh as he sat at the table with them, feeling like a total third wheel. Life wasn't fair. He was the one who had wanted to come to the mall, he was the one who scoped out Kate at the food court, and yet, somehow, the perpetually perfect Finn had managed to swoop in and steal the girl who had been an absolute bitch to him.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, either. Quinn Fabray, member of the Cheerios and President of the Celibacy Club, was currently involved with Finn. She also happened to be the girl Puck had wanted since sixth grade. Everything Puck wanted seemed to pass him by and land effortlessly in the lap of Finn Hudson.

He didn't know who to be more upset at: Finn, for being able to steal away almost any girl Puck wanted, or Kate, for being so bipolar. He didn't even know why it bothered him so much; he simply knew that it did.

Kate laughed again, a high, pleasant sound that made Puck's stomach flip. His fists clenched because he hadn't been the one who had made her do it.

The other two were hitting it off splendidly, while Puck just wanted to hit something—preferably Finn. The dude was just the ultimate cock block, and he didn't even try.

"Oh, God, Finn, you slay me."

Finn made his face look like a bashful puppy at the praise and Puck wanted to pop him one.

Kate suddenly stopped smiling, a concerned look crossing her face. "Uh, what time is it?"

Puck glanced at his watch and said dully, "Almost four thirty, why?"

"Oh, no," Kate whispered, looking horrified. She stood. "Sorry, boys, but I'm afraid I have to go."

Finn and Puck stood as well, concerned looks on their faces.

"What's the rush?" Puck frowned.

"Nothing," Kate replied, looking distracted. "I just... I have to get home now or I'm dead."

Puck and Finn exchanged glances, both wondering what was going on.

"Okay," Puck said slowly. "I'll drive you home in my—"

Kate cut him off. "No. No, that's okay, I drove here."

"At least let me walk you to your car," Puck offered, beating Finn to the punch. The other boy glanced at him, a frown on his face.

Kate paused, looking unimpressed. Puck was sure if Finn had offered, she'd be falling over herself. "I think I can find my way to my car, but thanks."

As she turned to walk away, Puck matched her stride. "Come on, I insist."

She made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat, but allowed him to follow, walking surprisingly fast in her heels as they headed out into the parking lot.

The sun was still high in the sky, and Puck wondered again why she had to get home so quickly.

Kate led them to a sleek black Ford Mustang parked far behind the mall. It looked like an old model, but was in really good shape and seemed well taken care of.

"Nice car," Puck said, nodding in appreciation.

She shot him a quick glance before opening the door to her car and getting in. Before she closed the door, however, she rummaged through the dashboard compartment for a scrap of paper and a pen.

With a blush, she hastily scribbled something and handed the paper to him.

Puck took it and felt hope tighten in his chest. It looked like a phone number; more importantly, her phone number.

"It's my cell number," she confirmed, not meeting his eyes. "Could you make sure it reaches Finn?"

The brief flame of hope that Puck had had was coldly snuffed out, and he was tempted to tear the piece of paper in his hands to shreds.

"No," he bit out, trying to keep his outrage in check.

Kate paused in her motion of closing her door, and gave him a haughty, disbelieving look. "Excuse me?"

A muscle in his jaw twitched, and he gave her a sour grin. "You're excused, Wicked Bitch of the West."

An icy glare crossed on her face, and for a split second Puck thought she was going to start the car and run him over. When she continued to stare at him, Puck continued talking.

"Look," he said sharply, leaning down until they were eye level. "I put up with your random bitchiness all afternoon just 'cause I figured you were on your period or something. But then as soon as you saw Finn, you pulled a complete one-eighty."

Kate gave him a cool stare.

"I get it; the sun shines out of Finn's ass. But last time I checked, you didn't even get to know me before you started looking down your nose at me. So if you think I'm going to sit around and play Cupid to the two of you when I saw you first, then you've got another thing coming, baby doll."

* * *

Kurt sat quietly after Puck finished his tirade, his face the picture of cool indifference. On the inside, however, his brain was spiraling furiously. His eyes shifted down to the clock, and another shot of panic raced through him. His dad was going to be home from work soon and he needed to go—right now.

"Okay," Kurt agreed amicably, flashing Puck an unconcerned stare. "You're right, I don't know you—" Even though I know enough "—and it was pretentious of me to treat you so indifferently before even talking to you."

Puck blinked and Kurt wanted to roll his eyes.

"So," the other boy began hesitantly, "You'll give me a chance."

"Yes." Kurt sighed, frowning internally. He really needed to get home, and quick. "I'll give you one chance to show me what you've got, and if I'm left unimpressed, then..." Kurt trailed off, shrugging.

Honestly, he didn't want to do this, but the time he had spent simply flirting and laughing with Finn had been one of the best moments in his whole miserable life. And although he knew it was unrealistic, he wanted to spend more time with the boy.

It wouldn't do to have Puckerman always chasing after him while he tried to pursue Finn. He had done his best to push him away, but he was surprisingly resilient.

"One shot to prove I'm better than Finn, huh?" Puck flashed his signature grin, and Kurt felt something in him tingle.

"One shot," Kurt repeated, titling his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

Puck simply nodded, distracted, as Kurt closed the door and started the engine. He only had twenty minutes to get home and change before his dad came home from the garage.

"I'll call you," Puck said, waving the slip of paper in his hand with a grin.

Please don't, Kurt thought. But he simply nodded once before backing out of the parking lot and speeding home.

* * *

Puck didn't like to acknowledge it, but this had always been one of his fantasies. Well, not to be caught in a love triangle, but for once in his life, to prove he was better than Finn. He felt guilty for thinking it, and he knew that the things Finn had were things he'd earned and deserved. But that didn't stop the jealously from eating away at him.

A chance to prove he was a better man than Finn...

A smirk slowly spread across his face. Looking at the paper in his hands, he walked out of the bright Ohio sunlight and into the cool, air-conditioned mall.

When Puck was through with Kate, she would never have eyes for Finn again. When he finally let her go, she would have eyes only for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: _Hey everybody. I'm trying to stick to a "once a week" update schedule (starting now), so here's this week's chapter.

Thanks for all the people who've read and reviewed so far, it always makes me feel nice to hear what people think.

Wewt, I finally found a new beta (Secretly Batman had too much going on irl), so this chapter is betad by omnisilver. :3

Not much else to say, so... enjoy!

* * *

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief once he pulled up in front of his house and didn't see his father's truck parked outside. He tore the light brown wig off his head and placed it in the duffle bag sitting in the back seat, then with more wiggling that was advisable in a cramped car by himself, he managed to slip the dress off his body and replace it with a pair of jeans and a baggy tee-shirt. The makeup remained on his face, but if anyone were close enough to see him wearing it, they would think nothing of it.

Satisfied that he was "Kurt" once more, he climbed out of the car, the purse also in the duffle bag which hung casually over his shoulder. He searched around the neighborhood coolly, wondering if anyone had seen him go Clark Kent in his car.

Feeling that no one had seen him, he locked up the car and headed inside. Now, the nervousness was easing freely from his body, though not completely absent. With an exhilarated grin, he went into the bathroom to remove the makeup from his face and take a quick shower.

As soon as the warm water touched his skin, the final bit of tension left his body and Kurt allowed himself to think about everything that had happened throughout the day. Today had been a_very_ eventful day, and it felt like it had lasted forever, but in actuality, it had only been a single afternoon.

He frowned when he realized that most of his shopping time had been taken up by Finn and Puckerman. He would have to go shopping again, but honestly, he didn't mind. You could never have too much shopping.

Oddly enough, his mood both brightened and darkened simultaneously when he thought about the unlikely pair of best friends. It had been a fun and exciting experience because he got a chance to talk and actually _flirt_ with his crush, Finn. But the memory had a tainted edge that's to the presences of his tormenter since freshman year, being Puckerman.

Kurt sighed, lathering shampoo into his hair as he thought about the…unusual situation he now found himself in. Puckerman wanted a… a date? No, Kurt refused to call it as such. He wanted a _chance_ to prove that he wasn't the dick Kurt knew him to be. But he wasn't trying to prove as such to Kurt, he wanted to prove it to _Kate_.

As he ran his fingers through his brown locks, he pondered it. As far as both Finn and Puckerman knew, Kate was an entirely different person than Kurt. With Finn, he felt he could start over with the boy, to get to know the real Finn when he wasn't being hounded by his meathead friends.

And then there was Puckerman. If Finn was the knight in shining armor, then Puckerman could only be the fire breathing dragon. And Kurt, of course, was the beautiful prince—or princess—with a killer fashion sense.

But what confused Kurt was that in _this_ "fairy tale", the dragon and knight were friends, and both wanted the hand of the princess.

Kurt snorted. Maybe that wasn't the best analogy to use after all.

The fact of the matter was Kurt wanted Finn, and Finn was within his reach, the only thing standing in his way being Puckerman. The solution was simple really; all he had to do was go out on the date, which it wasn't, and make sure to do his damndest to push Puckerman away. Then, once Puckerman was removed from the equation, he and Finn could ride smoothly into the sunset.

With a final sigh, Kurt stepped out of the shower. He just knew it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

Puck had a smile on his face as he made his way back to Finn, but it fell away as soon as he spotted his friend still sitting idly in the food court. Finn was gnawing on the straw from his soda, his foot tapping anxiously.

The thought of simply turning away entered his mind, but Finn looked up and spotted him. Resigned, Puck headed toward the table. As soon as he slid into his chair, the tall boy spoke.

"Did she make it to her car okay?" Finn asked, taking the straw out of his mouth and placing it back in the cup.

"Duh," Puck said, shrugging.

A slow blush was making its way across Finn's nose. "She…she say anything about me?"

Puck frowned, the nonchalant act he tried to display faltering. "No," he lied, more bitterness in his voice than he wanted. "What made you think she would?"

Now it was Finn's turn to frown. "Dude, what's up with you? You've been acting weird ever since I met up with you and Kate at the food court."

"Dude…" Puck sighed and shook his head. He had put off saying this for years, but now he felt it had to be done. It was time for Finn to realize the great (and infinitely annoying) gift he had. "Finn, you're my boy, but you can be a _total_ cock block!"

Finn gaped, his mouth hanging open. "What? But I thought—? I mean… you and her…?"

"Luckily for you," Puck began, saving his floundering friend, "she realized what a stud I was, and even gave me her phone number."

"What?" Finn questioned, his shock only growing.

Puck felt a brief thrill of satisfaction run through him. He wasn't telling the truth, and he was laying it on a bit thick, but Finn didn't need to know that. What Finn didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Yep," Puck said, a pleased sigh escaping him. He unfurled the piece of paper in his hand onto the table and felt a brief pang of guilt at Finn's reaction. Finn's mouth furrowed downward and his eyes dimmed. Puck brushed the feeling aside determinedly. "See? A hotty like her you have to romance first before she gives it up, but me being me, it'll only take one night before I have her spreading her legs."

Finn blinked. Then he blinked again. "Wait, you just want to sleep with her?"

Now it was Puck's turn to blink. "Uh, duh? That was the point of this whole mall trip, remember?"

"And then afterwards?" Finn stressed, his face crumpled in worry.

"Then…" Puck shrugged. "You can have her I guess."

Various emotions seemed to flicker across Finn's face; shock, anger, sadness and disgust. Finally, he just settled for a displeased frown. "If all you want is a cheap fling, there are plenty of other girls to choose from."

"Dude, calm down, you act like you're in love with the chick." Puck scoffed.

Finn flushed and Puck's eyes began to widen in trepidation. "No," he whispered in horror, shaking his head. "Dude, no. "

Puck shook his head disbelievingly when Finn gave no response. "There is _no way_ you fell in love with her after only knowing her for an _hour_! You knew her for an _hour_, Finn, ONE_ hour_!"

The taller boy hung his head, looking miserable. "I'm not… in _love_ with her. But I'm in… _like_ with her."

With a shaky swoop of his 'hawk, Puck corrected, "I think you mean 'lust'. I don't blame you. Who wouldn't wanna tap that?"

"No," Finn denied, glaring down at the table. "I've experienced, uuh… that, and this isn't it. Kate, I mean, wow." Finn eyes went wide and Puck knew all too well what he was thinking. He had been thinking the same things himself after all. "She's so hot… but that's not all! She's smart, she's funny—she's flatter than a fifth grader—but boy, is she hot!"

Puck agreed with all of those points, especially the one about her being hot. But still, Finn was just too open and trusting… That was why they were still best friends after all. He let people into his heart too easily. Though the idea left him uneasy, he could easily imagine Finn being the type for the whole 'love at first sight' thing. Or rather, like at first meet.

Even though Puck understood what Finn was feeling, he was already starting to feel like Kate was _his_. Not in any sentimental way, but _his_ as in he would not allow Finn to take her away from him. He knew it was petty and selfish, but he was tired of Finn taking everything he wanted.

"I thought you were crushing on Quinn Fabray?" he asked, a mean curl to his lip.

"I am! I mean, I _was_." Finn sighed heavily. "We've hung out and junk, but she's religious. I think it's against her faith to date or something. Besides, can't you like two people at once?"

Puck had no answer to that question so he simply remained silent. This was not the first time that they both liked the same girl. Usually, when the situation arose, the girl didn't like _him_, but Finn, so he would have no choice but to back off. But this time he was not playing that game.

"Sorry," Puck said hollowly. He felt for his best friend—he'd have to be heartless not to—but this was one situation he was not backing down from.

Finn nodded dejectedly. In between pauses, he began. "You… you found her first, so I guess it's only fair if she went out with you… Just… after you're done playing with her, let her down gently okay?"

Puck felt himself jarring at the way Finn phrased that. After he was done _playing_ with her? "Hey, this isn't a game to me, Hudson."

"Uh, then what is it?" Finn asked, honestly confused.

'_It's __a__ battle,'_ Puck thought, but didn't say aloud. Not answering, Puck stood up from his seat and walked away, Finn scrambling quickly to follow.

* * *

It had been days since their last meeting, and although Kurt was dreading it, he was ready to get this 'predetermined meeting', he still refused to call a date, with Puckerman out of the way so he could focus on more important things. Things like trying to bag Finn Hudson.

Kurt knew that was probably only a pipe dream, and that he would never be Finn's… what? Be Finn's girlfriend? That could never work, because first of all, Kurt didn't have the parts required. He acknowledged this, and while he knew that this endeavor could only end in heartbreak, he still wanted to experience it.

It was better to have love and lost than to never have loved at all. Isn't that what everyone always said? He would probably regret everything when the moment of truth finally presented itself, but until then, couldn't he be allowed to be happy?

His depressing musings were ground to a halt when he heard his cell phone go off, the sound of _Poker Face_ filling the room. When he lifted the phone to his face, he realized he had a new text message from an unknown number. Curious and filled with dread, he read it.

_hey. _

_x The Stud x_

Kurt stared at the innocent message, knowing from the simple tag on the end that it was from none other than Puckerman. Who else went around banging their hairy ape chest and flinging feces to exert their masculinity?

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt hit the reply button and began swiftly typing up a scathing response.

_Hello, Puck._

_What do you want? _

_PS. I pray that the next message I get from you will consist of something more intelligent than a simple monosyllable. _

He hit send with a small smirk on his face. It was several minutes before his phone went off again.

_lol, retract the claws kitten, unless ur actually on ur period this time?_

_anyway, howd u kno it was me?_

_x The Stud x_

Kurt sighed. A typical small minded reply from a typical small minded individual.

_I'll have you know I'm no pussy, and if I was, I'd be a cheetah. (fyi, a cheetah cannot retract its claws) And no, I am not on my period. This is the second time you've said that, should I be insulted?_

_How did I know it was you? Please. You're the only person in the world I've met who is arrogant enough to call themselves a stud._

_Now then, could you please tell me, what do you want?_

Once more, Kurt sent off his response and had to wait several minutes before it was replied to.

_hm, ur no pussy huh? thats just 2 ez and I want u to know that Puckerman works fo_r _it._

_nah, its not an insult. I like a firecracker like u. a challenge_

_oh, and hav u seen my guns? yea, I think ive earned every right to call myself a stud_

_as for wat I wanted… to take u on a date of course. u free 2morrow night at 7?_

_x The Stud x_

Despite himself, Kurt found himself amused. Although he would never admit it to Puckerman, he was beginning to enjoy trading witty remarks in this little tête-à-tête.

_Hm, we'll see, because you have your work cut out for you if you think you can impress me._

_Yes, I've seen your 'guns'. You should take it easy on the steroids; I heard it wasn't good for your no-no parts._

_As for our date… Hmph, I almost thought you forgot all about it. I'll have to check with my dad, but I think I'll be able to make it._

He sent his text, knowing that the steroids bit would really get under Puckerman's skin. He almost shifted in impatience as he waited for the other boy's response. When his phone went off he snatched it up quickly, eager to see what he said.

_steroids? really kitten (or should it be cheetah now… naaah)? I'll hav u kno that not only is this all natural, but my biceps arnt the only part of me bigger than average. if ur nice on our date, maybe ull get to c for urself?_

_and no, I didnt forget our date, kitten, dont tell me u were lonely? neway, i waz thinking dinner and then sumthin special. tell me ur adress and ill pick u up then._

_x The Stud x _

Kurt snorted with a smirk on his face as he read the message and then reread it. The last part, however, had him concerned. He couldn't have _anyone_ coming over to his house for 'Kate', especially not a male, but he didn't know how he could wiggle out of it without sounding suspicious. With an internal shrug, he decided to just wing it and see what Puckerman said.

_Is kitten my new pet name? If you want me to call you 'Stud' I'm sorry, but you will be sorely disappointed._

_Dinner and something special? Knowing you, that 'something special' would involve the backseat of your car. _

_Sorry, I can't tell you my address. I had to get a restraining order on the last guy who fell hopelessly in love with me then proceeded to stake out my house (that's a joke btw). Instead, how about I meet up with you at the restaurant?_

Kurt bit his lip, hesitating over sending the message. Hopefully his obvious attempt at humor would allow the whole secrecy issue to be brushed under the rug. With a final reread, Kurt sighed and hit sent.

This time, Kurt didn't have to wait nearly as long for a reply.

_hmm, dont worry, ill be having u call me stud and more in no time ;)_

_yea, sumtin special. wait and c (also, the backseat of my car is very comfy if u ever want to check)_

_a restraining order huh? now whos bein arrogant?_

_good (i hate meetin dads) Ill c u at Olive Garden 2morrow, k? dont be late!_

_x The Stud x_

A small giggle escaped Kurt when he realized where they would be going; Olive Garden, how _romantic_. Though, he was glad Puck had accepted his proposal to meet at the restaurant. It made pulling off his little scheme a tad easier. The hardest part would be convincing and eventually sneaking past his dad.

Kurt had to admit; he was curious as to what this "something special" was.

'_Oh well,'_ he decided, _'he could show up with a __bag ful__l of Alexander McQueen and it still wouldn't matter.'_

He had already made up his mind. He did not like one Noah Puckerman, and there was nothing in the world that could change that.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: _Uhhg, I meant to upload this chapter so much earlier, but FFnet was being a biatch! Luckily, I managed to get creative and upload this chapter anyway. TAKE THAT FFNET!

Woo, this chapter is beta'd by omnisilver, who is quickly becoming my new favorite person. :P

I really like this chapter. Hope you guys do too! Would love to know what you think after reading. ^_^

* * *

Puck was having a dilemma. Today was Wednesday, it was already 6pm, and he didn't know what to wear. You heard it right. He, Noah Puckerman, Lima's residential stud did not know what to wear on a date with a girl he expected to hit and quit.

He didn't know why, but ever since their texted phone conversation yesterday, he had been looking forward to the date. It was weird, since the only things he usually looked forward to were beating people up, football games, and what happened _after_ the date was finally over.

But not this time; he was excited about not only taking Kate Whateverherlastnamewas out, he was excited about showing her the "special surprise." Honestly, it wasn't anything mind blowing or particularly original, but every time he pulled it out, everyone seemed shocked. And although true for what he had below the waist, that wasn't what he was talking about.

For some reason, he wanted this night to be special. He wanted to blow Kate out of the water, and then he wanted to kiss her senseless and do all sorts of unspeakable things to her.

And if he had his way, then that was exactly what would happen… repeatedly.

Sighing, he pulled out a black suit he hadn't worn once since picture day his freshman year. His mom had been _adamant_ that his first picture from high school feature him in a suit. He frowned at the lonely item, wondering if it would seem like too much.

In an unforeseen notion, then he recalled some of the first words Kate had said to him and smirked. _There's no such thing as being overdressed. _

_

* * *

_

"Dad?" Kurt began.

"Yeah, Kurt?" his father asked, looking up from the TV to give him his full attention.

Kurt shifted nervously, wondering why this was such a big deal. _'Oh that's right, because I'm going behind my father's back to date another man while wearing a dress.' _He tried not to let some of the anxiety he felt show on his face, however, and instead flashed a hesitant smile.

"Uh, I was wondering if it was okay if I went to meet up with some… friends." Kurt hesitated, trying not to spoil his story.

Of course, that would be an obvious lie to anyone who knew him from school. Simply put, he didn't _have_ any friends. However, his father didn't know that, and Kurt would rather keep it that way.

His father regarded him coolly, causing Kurt to shift again. "Will there be girls there?"

"No," Kurt said quickly. '_Yes, and most likely I'll be one as well.'_

"It's fine with me. How long will you be gone?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe till nine? Ten?"

"Make sure you're back by eleven."

Kurt recognized the dismissal for what it was when his father turned back toward the TV. He gave a shaky jerk of his head before heading back down to his room to prepare.

As soon as he was in the safety of his own room, he allowed the guilt of his deception to eat into him. Sometimes, when his father fixed that concerned stare of his on him, Kurt just wanted to tell him _everything._ And now that they were all they had in each other's life, that just made it even more painful to lie to his father.

It was moments like these that he wished he were normal. Moments like these that he wished he could just like girls, if only to make his father happy.

But he wasn't straight, so he could never bless his deserving father with the grandchildren he no doubt wanted.

Wiping away a single tear that had slid down his cheek, he pulled the duffel bag from under his bed and began to pack the necessities for his 'not date'.

* * *

Finn sighed, looking at the clock for the umpteenth time. It was almost seven o'clock, and Puck was no doubt waiting to start his date with Kate.

After they left the mall those few days ago, Puck had been excited, bragging boldly about the things he would do to Kate. Normally, Finn would grin and laugh, hooting over his friend's way with the ladies and adding ideas of his own.

This time was different. Finn had endured it silently, his teeth gritting or fist balling every time Puck said something that rubbed him the wrong way. The few times he snapped, Puck would shoot him a glare and practically snarl, "She's not your _girlfriend_, Hudson."

And of course, Puck was right. Finn had no real reason to be jealous of his best friend, so afterwards, he stopped. Surprisingly enough, Puck stopped as well.

They hadn't talked to each other at all the following Sunday. Finn went to church with Quinn and her family, and all throughout the sermon his thoughts kept drifting to Kate. Oddly enough, the message for that day was about faithfulness and the preacher looked straight into his eyes as he raved. When the collection plate came around, Finn practically emptied his pockets into it.

It had been Monday when he got a surprising phone call from Puck. Instead of more dirty talk like he had expected, the boy had seemed…_nervous._ The more he talked, it became increasingly clear as to where his anxiety originated.

In that moment, Finn made a startling discovery. Like him, Puck had fallen in like Kate. There was no other explanation. Noah Puckerman just _did not _get nervous.

The idea left him simply dumfounded. Puck lusted after girls, never liked them. And when he dated them, not once did he call up Finn to ask, "Dude, it's been two days. That's… that's long enough before I call right?"

Not once had Noah Puckerman deemed it necessary to call up Finn and ask, "Hey, where would _you_ take a girl? Like, if you wanted to impress 'em."

And never in a million years would Finn have expected him to call and question, "Should I get her flowers? Chicks dig that type of shit, right?"

But with Kate, he did. And that was what made Finn realize.

Now, Wednesday had arrived and Finn was conflicted. Thinking to distract himself, he decided to play some videogames.

* * *

Puck shifted nervously outside the Olive Garden as he waited for Kate to arrive. He kept checking his phone for the time, frowning when he realized that she was _slightly_ late for their date. It was already 7:02 PM; she should have been there by now!

Just as he was about to send her a text, a familiar Mustang pulled up. A knot he hadn't even noticed forming slowly within him had loosened. He didn't know _what_ he would have done if she blew him off.

The door to the mustang swung forth, and Puck felt his mouth go dry as soon as a long leg stepped from the vehicle. The leg was fucking _perfect_, smooth, creamy, and he just wanted to run his tongue along it. A body was shown to be attached to her appendage, and he had to shift to avoid a growing problem.

She was wearing a hot red evening dress that exposed her smooth arms which led to an equally gorgeous neck, and though she was flat-chested, she still managed to exude an aura of confidence and sensuality. Puck licked his lips unconsciously, unable to take his eyes of her as she spotted him quickly and walked over. Damn, he'd never wanted to be a dress more in his life.

"Good evening," she said by way of greeting, giving him a quick once over. Her hair hung in simple curls and she had gone light on the makeup, but on that waning summer night, the effect was still enough to take his breath away.

It took him several moments to remember himself. "Hey. You look… good."

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You don't look half bad yourself, although I admit I'm shocked that you own a suit."

Shit. He had to restrain himself from preening like a peacock at the simple compliment that also held a hint of an insult.

"Yeah well, that's not the only surprise I have in store for you tonight." He leered as he said it, but it seemed to have no effect on her besides a slight narrowing of eyes.

"…Indeed."

Normally this was the part where he made promises of rocking her world all night long, but he thought that that would hinder him more than _help_ him at this point. So instead, he just grinned devilishly.

She held out her hand and he stared at it blankly. Did she want a handshake or high five or something?

"Aren't you going to take my arm?" she asked pointedly.

He shrugged and slipped his arm around hers. "Whatever you say, my Disney princess." Being this close, he was able to smell the perfume she wore. He didn't recognize it by name, but it was light and pleasant. She smelled like a fruits basket.

'_Oh shit, I'm turning into a pansy.' _

With a tug on her arm, he strolled into the Olive Garden, the smells and noises washing over them. He walked over to the snooty restaurant attendant who sat behind a pedestal. This was his first time taking his date to an actual restaurant, so he felt a little nervous when the man looked up from something he had been reading.

"Yes?" he drawled. "How can I help you?"

Puck felt himself stiffening at the look he was being given. The man was looking at him like something scraped off the bottom of his shoe.

"I had a table reserved earlier," he bit out, "Noah Puckerman." He matched the man's superciliousness and veered away.

The man looked down at the papers he had and carefully ran his fingers down the sheet. "Ah, yes, Mr. Puckerman." His voice didn't change at all, still holding a bored, dismissive tone. "Your table is over there." Instead of actually escorting them, he simply pointed to a booth on the other side of the room before proceeding to ignore them completely, as though he had something better to do.

Puck clenched his teeth in agitation. He had _wanted_ to impress Kate by appearing all mature and shit, but that plan had been torn to shreds by this prick.

Not wanting to start anything on his date, he led Kate to the booth. She disentangled herself from him and slid into the booth, looking picture perfect. Puck merely flopped down into the seat opposite her. He flipped his menu open with more strength than necessary.

A sarcastic voice brought him from his bad mood. "Glad to see you're using your superior strength to fight off the evil menus of the world."

He snorted, looking at the girl across him. She was observing him in cool amusement, and he felt a small grin working its way onto his face despite his demeanor. "I was imagining it was that fancy pants waiter's face."

Kate simply hummed, picking up her own menu and browsing through it.

Puck allowed himself a moment to look around. Honestly, it was his first time coming here, and he had to admit, he liked the atmosphere besides the lousy help. It was a mellow place, though it seemed they were a little over obsessed with wine. He was more of a beer person himself.

"Are you two ready to order?"

Puck looked up at their waiter then over at Kate. Honestly, he had _no_ idea what was good.

"I'll just have water and the soup and salad special," she said. With a small glare, she added, "And don't forget my breadsticks."

The waiter swiftly noted this before turning to the male. Puck looked down at the menu, his eyebrows rising. What the hell was this thing written in, French?

"Uh, can I just get a burger?"

His only response was twin blank stares from both the waiter and Kate.

Did he have something in his hair? "What?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "They don't _serve_ hamburgers here, Noah." The condescending way in which she spoke made Puck awkwardly uncomfortable of his age, though he was more than likely older than her. "He'll have the seafood portofino and an Italian cherry cream soda. Or should I order you something from the kids menu?"

Puck felt himself flushing despite himself. High school girls usually didn't care for expensive restaurants and British accents, and the occasional cougar he managed to bag liked him for _not _having all that 'real world' experience.

"I'll have what she said," Puck bit out at the waiter, doubly mortified having someone witness his subtle dressing down.

The waiter nodded before spinning on his heels and walking away. As soon as the waiter was out of earshot, Kate sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Sue me, okay?" Puck snarled, lashing out because of his embarrassment. "I'm still a teenager. And _despite_ you looking down on me, so are you." He looked at her hesitantly. "…Aren't you?"

She simply shot him a deadpan look. "Yes, Noah, I'm sixteen."

"Good," he huffed; acting as if the matter was settled. "Also, stop calling me, _Noah_. The name's Puck." He was trying to regain his badassness, but from the look she was giving him, he could tell he was failing grandly.

"Whatever you say… Noah."

He growled at the smirk she wore. "You're not taking me seriously."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked innocently, lifting her nails to her face and examining them.

"I thought you were going to give me a chance."

She gestured to the table at which they sat. "Then what do you call this?"

Puck had no response for that, so instead he simply sulked. This date was already a disaster to him and they hadn't even started dinner yet. If he were anyone else, he would simply give up right then and there, but his pride wouldn't let him. Despite the major bitch Kate was turning out to be, he wanted her. And he didn't mean just physically. Maybe it was his hidden masochist speaking, but he also liked her intelligence and quick wit. But most of all, he wanted to turn this prissy high maintenance diva into a blubbering mess under him as he—well, that's a bit much for now.

'_Whoa,' _he thought. That _was _getting a little too heavy.

The simple truth of the matter was, despite him, he loved a challenge. And Kate was putting up quite a fight. No one had ever resisted the Puckerman's charm for an entire sitting, though Quinn and the few who rejected him didn't count, and he wouldn't let such a black mark on his track record go unchecked.

At this point in time, he had forgotten about proving himself better than Finn. Now he just wanted to tame this wildcat who had stumbled unexpectedly into his life.

* * *

Kurt hummed in satisfaction as soon as his food was placed down in front of him. The only thing that could _possibly_ make this date any better was Finn. Insulting Noah Puckerman, Olive Garden breadsticks, and spending time with Finn Hudson. Now _that_ was the perfect afternoon.

Instead, he contented himself to just Puckerman and breadsticks. _God_ those breadsticks were fucking delicious!

He felt eyes watching him so he looked up, right into the intense eyes of Puckerman. Unwanted, he felt a thrilled chill run down his spine. He felt like a cornered animal staring into the eyes of a lion, but if it was one thing Kurt Hummel wasn't, it was a frightened rabbit. So instead of cowering, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow, wondering what the other found so interesting.

Puckerman leaned back, a smirk appearing on his face before he returned back to his food. Kurt silently prayed he had an allergic reaction to the seafood and had to be rushed to the ER.

He tried to go back to his sextastic breadsticks, but found himself curious about the other boy's sudden silence. He had prepared himself for constant pick up lines and talk featuring the word 'stud' too much for his liking. Yet, he had gotten none of that yet.

"So," Kurt said, finally breaking the oppressive silence, "what was this 'special surprise' you had after dinner?"

"Is dinner over yet?" Puckerman questioned.

Kurt frowned. "…No?"

"Good. " Puckerman nodded, as if a small child had said a big word correctly and he feigned being impressed. "Then, wouldn't it ruin the surprise if I told you now?"

Kurt made a soft sound of acknowledgement, turning back to his food. On the outside, he appeared unconcerned, but on the inside, his brain was abuzz with ideas. _'What kind of surprise could a stereotypical mean boy jock come up with? Hm…'_

Honestly, not a thing crossed his mind. Giving up, he returned to his breadsticks. He popped the end of one into his mouth and hummed in delight as he tasted the butter and garlic melting together onto his taste buds. These breadsticks were so sinfully good, they almost made up for being on a date with Puckerman and the fact that they'd go straight to his thighs.

He licked his lips. Then he felt that prickling feeling of being stared at again and looked up. Once more, Puckerman was watching him with a dark sort of look on his face, his eyes a little glassy and his mouth hanging open.

"Really, Noah, you should close your mouth before something decides to build a nest in it."

The boy's mouth closed with a snap.

"What's your last name?" Puckerman asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his water to hide his surprise.

"Y'know…what's your last name. You know mine, but I still don't know yours."

His last name? He hadn't even thought of making one up! He had to answer quickly, otherwise it would seem odd. "My last name's Hum…Hummer. Kate… Hummer."

As soon as the name was out of his mouth, he wanted to bang his head on the table, violently and repeatedly. Hummer? Was that really the best he could come up with? It was only a single letter away from his real last name!

"Kate Hummer," Puckerman purred, electing another shiver from him. Seriously, he would have to stop doing that. But there was something deep and one-hundred percent male about both Puckerman's voice and stare. It didn't hurt that the other was hot too. Hey, he never said he wasn't shallow. Besides, that alone wasn't enough for him to overlook an entire year of bad memories.

"So, what school do you go to?" Puckerman asked.

Once more, Kurt busied himself by eating to think up a suitable cover. Should he tell the truth? No, definitely not. A lie was the best choice here.

"Oh, uh, I'm… homeschooled," Kurt said, nodding internally.

Puckerman raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Your mom teaches you?"

Unable to help himself, Kurt found himself frowning in sadness. "No. She's… dead."

"Oh," Puckerman said, looking uncomfortable.

For the rest of the meal, Kurt didn't speak and neither did Puck.

When Puckerman called for the check he almost jumped. Once the meal was paid for, they were out the door and Kurt was unconcerned to find it night out. The moon hung high in the sky, but because of all the city lights, there weren't many stars in the sky.

Once more Kurt shivered, although this time not because of smoky stares or deep voices.

"Cold?" Puckerman asked, noticing his shiver.

"I'm fine," Kurt dismissed.

Puckerman snorted. "Don't be stupid, you're practically half naked." With a slight rustle, Puckerman removed his suit jacket and slipped it around Kurt's shoulders.

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled, genuinely surprised by the gesture. He held the jacket closer around himself when another surprisingly chilly wind blew. Unconsciously he pressed his nose into the collar, breathing in Puckerman's scent. Was that Axe body spray? Nice.

"No problem," Puckerman said, looking away.

For a while, they simply stood there in silence. Kurt was tempted to ask if the date was finally over, but he decided to let Puckerman make the next move.

Finally, he spoke, "Uh, I guess it's finally time for that surprise, huh?" He flashed a weak grin, but it soon fell away. "Walk with me?"

"Walk?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Puckerman rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I'll carry you on my back if you want, it's not far."

Kurt seriously considered letting him. _'What would it feel like to be picked up by those big arms?'_ But he decided not to.

"No thank you, I'll walk."

"Diva…" Puckerman mumbled under his breath as they began to walk.

"And don't you forget it," Kurt said with a sniff.

With a dry laugh, Puckerman said, "How can I? You won't let me."

Kurt merely hummed as he strode.

It was only minutes later that they reached their destination, and Kurt was completely confused. "You've brought me to a park?"

Indeed, trees were spread out before them, broke up only by the long stretch of concrete that ran through it. Park lights were lined along the walkway as well as benches.

"Nice deduction Carmen Sandiego."

Kurt glared, but allowed himself to be lead over to a bench and sat down.

"Wait here."

With that, Puckerman simply walked away.

Kurt glanced around, wondering what was going on. The park was completely empty and dark, the few lights in the area lit and casting dramatic shadows. It was silent, the only sound being the occasional rustling tree leaf. Honestly, the place gave him the creeps.

Just as he was about to call out for Puckerman, he heard it.

The soft strums of an acoustic guitar began to slowly fill the still quiet. It was coming from behind a tree, so the player of the music was hidden from him.

And then he heard a voice.

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. _

Kurt's eyes widened. No way. _No way._

The acoustic music continued to play, and from behind a tree Puckerman appeared. Kurt literally gasped when their eyes locked. No matter how hard he tried, he found he couldn't look away.

The music suddenly began to speed up.

_She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On! _

With every word he sung, Puckerman slowly walked forward, never once breaking eye contact. When they were only standing feet away, he broke into the chorus and sang with feeling, his full, earthy voice sailing into Kurt's heart.

_  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca.  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca.  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha.  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

Slowly, Puckerman's hips began swaying to the music and Kurt felt his mouth go dry. If the city behind him were to suddenly burst into flames, he wouldn't notice in the slightest.

Without warning, Puckerman stopped playing. Then, without a hitch, he slid back into the fast pace strumming of the song.

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel.  
She took my heart and she took my money,  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill.  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne.  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same.  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane._

Puckerman sat down on the bench next to him and continued to play. Kurt could do nothing but stare in breathless wonder_. _The boy's voice was deep and rich as he sang.

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca.  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca.  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha.  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca,  
She's livin la vida loca._

Then, he launched into an acoustic solo that washed over the dark park. When the final strum of the song washed away, Kurt opened his eyes. He hadn't even known he'd closed them.

He turned to look at Puckerman, simply speechless.

The other boy grinned, looking pleased with him. "So, how did you like your surprise?"

Kurt still couldn't talk. He could only shake his head and move his mouth soundlessly.

Puckerman chuckled. "That good, huh?"

Finally, Kurt found his voice once more. "Puckerman—Noah… Wow, that was… amazing. I don't—wow, I'm speechless."

A light blush appeared on Puckerman's face that Kurt missed completely, still a whirlwind of emotions and feeling after that impromptu show.

"I'm glad you like it," Puckerman said, voice honest. "That song reminded me of you." He grinned cheekily. "That's why I picked it."

Kurt finally felt himself coming out of the clouds or wherever that magnificent performance had sent him. Now that he was, he could feel only amazed disbelief.

He couldn't believe it. Puckerman had done it. He had found his one weakness, besides fashion, and actually managed to do the impossible.

He had supremely and irrefutably managed to do what Kurt vowed would never let happen.

With one simple song, a seed was sown.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ricky Martin or any of his songs._

* * *

Kate was looking up at him with dazed eyes, and Puck knew that this was his chance. No one could resist him after he serenaded them, although he usually never resorted to such measures. Normally this would be the part where he gloated internally, but right now, he had more important things to do.

He sidled closer to her on the bench and she didn't react immediately.

Then, he slowly began to inch his face forward. Kate's eyes widened in realization, but still she didn't move away.

They were close enough to share air now, and his eyes zeroed in on Kate's lips when she licked them. "P-Puckerman," she breathed. "W-What are you doing…?"

Puck stopped long enough to stare into her eyes –icy blue, just like her attitude. "What are you thinking?" he asked lowly.

He closed the distance between them.

Suddenly, she turned her face away.

His lips brushed lightly against her cheek. He allowed himself only a split-second to enjoy it before he reared back, stunned. Had she resisted his badass rendition of Ricky Martin's _Livin' la Vida Loca_?

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to keep the growl from his voice and failing.

She turned to look at him, her eyes betraying the emotions she felt. She wanted to kiss him and he _knew_ it. But she had turned her face away. Why?

"I-I don't…" Kate sucked in a deep breath. "I don't think I can do this."

Puck clamped down tightly on the anger that surged through him at her words. He needed to remain cool, otherwise he would blow this. With calmness he didn't feel, he asked, "What do you mean?"

She lowered her head, as if she were ashamed. Then, quietly she answered him, "I'm in love with someone else."

Like a punch to the face, Puck knew exactly who she meant before she finished her sentence. Not even trying to repress the anger he felt anymore, he growled, "Finn?"

Kate nodded.

Puck stood up with a growl, his guitar clutched tightly in his hands. He prowled like a caged animal, Kate's eyes following him in shocked confusion.

'_Of course_,'Puck thought with a savage tone. Finn wasn't even around and he _still_ managed to find a way to cock block him. Under his anger, he was a little impressed by the boy's cock blocking abilities. He stopped suddenly and turned to face Kate.

"So, what?"

She blinked at him, not understanding.

He ran his free hand through his hawk, resisting the urge to pull it. "So, does this mean you're choosing Finn over me?"

Kate tilted her head to the side, looking pensive. Despite himself, he found that action cute. Then, she puckered her lips as she appeared to come to a realization.

"You're jealous of Finn," she accused, watching him closely.

Puck tried not to react, but he was sure the tightening of his fingers on his guitar was admission enough. He'd never admitted it aloud to anyone, and no one had ever come to the realization on their own.

She nodded, as if all of the worlds mysterious were becoming clear to her.

"And if I am?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

"Puckerman… Noah. Listen, I confess that I was maybe wrong about you." Puck rolled his eyes. That admission looked like it physically hurt. "But, Finn… I've liked him for a long time."

That caught Puck's attention. "What?" She had acted like that day in the mall was the first time they had ever met. But now that he thought about it, she acted toward him as if he had previously wronged her. Slowly, he asked, "We've met before—before the mall I mean—haven't we?"

She didn't confirm nor deny it, and her body language gave nothing away. Instead, she looked at him and said in an earnest voice, "I know you. I know both you and Finn… but you two don't know me."

Puck didn't know what to make of that statement. She knew them but they didn't know her? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Kate continued, "And my perception of you… changed today."

"No more bitchy remarks?" he asked, not knowing if he was relieved or disappointed.

She smirked. "Don't count on it. Anyway, you're not as bad as I first thought."

"But you still pick Finn," Puck finished.

Her smirk fell away. "Yes."

Puck sighed. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. He felt sadness at her rejection, he felt anger at Finn, he felt confusion, and he felt another emotion as well. It was buried beneath all of the other emotions… but it was there. Perhaps it was a sense of longing? Weird.

"You really should stop comparing yourself to Finn," she said, staring at him in sympathy.

He froze, his eyes growing slightly wide.

She smiled radiantly at him. For a second, he found it hard to breath. "You two are far too different to compare… like day and night. If I had met _this_ side of you first…" She smiled apologetically, not finishing her thoughts.

Puck allowed a bitter smile to appear on his face. Then, with an overdramatic sigh, he flopped down on the bench and flung an arm around Kate. She made a noise of surprise.

"Damn, kitten." Puck breathed, sounding exhausted.

"Indeed," Kate said, staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow down at her.

She continued to stare.

Puck found himself chuckling, although he didn't know why. "What?"

"You're oddly accepting of this," Kate said, sounding curious. In spite of this, she leaned comfortingly against his arm.

He simply shook his head and stared up at the sky. "Don't get me wrong… I'm—" he broke off with a sigh.

Tentatively, Kate offered, "Can we still be friends?"

Puck snorted. He was being friend zoned. Unbelievable!

When he didn't answer, Kate sighed and pulled herself from his arm. She looked down at him, the usually snootiness gone from her gaze. Instead, he saw compassion and understanding. "I should go… my dad's expecting me home."

Normally, he would offer to walk her to her car, but he couldn't find the energy. Numbly, he nodded and watched her ass sway as she walked away. Sighing, he stared back up at the night sky.

Then, to no one in particular, he spoke, "I just can't win, can I?"

* * *

Finn was in his room, playing a video game, when his phone rang. He frowned at it for a second before deciding to ignore it, deeming his current game more important. He had been stuck on this level for days, and he was _finally_ about to beat it. After a while, the ringing stopped.

He almost had it! He just had to assassinate one more enemy, and then he would be _done_. He targeted his enemy with a sniper rifle and aligned the shot carefully. Just as he was about to end the man's virtual life…

The phone rang.

His hand slipped just as he fired, the shot missing by a wide margin. Before he could recover, the man was already calling for backup. Finn only had moments to escape. He didn't make it far however before he was gunned down, his screen tinted red with his blood. To throw salt into the wound, the game over screen taunted him cruelly.

Annoyed, he got up to answer his phone. The name on the screen read Puck. Still irritated at his defeat, he flipped open the phone and asked, "What?"

There were several seconds of silence. "Hey, dude."

Finn immediately sat up straighter. Puck sounded… sad?

He remembered Puck had gone out on a date with Kate tonight. To try not and think about it, he had absorbed himself in games. The wall clock in his room told him it was almost eleven-o-clock.

"Puck?" Finn let concern color his voice. "You okay?"

A morose sigh was his only answer.

Voice uncertain, he questioned, "You went out on your date with Kate tonight, right?" He tried not to let any of the bitterness he felt show. "How was it?"

"Terrible," Puck answered immediately, "then great, then fucking _terrible _again."

Finn blinked in confusion. "Uh, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say… she friend zoned me." Puck chuckled wryly. "I've _never _been friend zoned by a girl."

"You're a stud," Finn supplied helpfully.

"Damn right."

Although Puck tried not to voice it, Finn could tell how much this latest development affected him. Finn felt a brief surge of satisfaction, but he squashed it down ruthlessly. He was _not_ about to be happy that his best friend was hurt.

"I even played a song for her on my guitar," Puck said, chuckling again. This time, there was a hint of self depreciation in it. "That always works…" He broke off with a sigh.

"But not with her?"

"No…"

Finn bit his lip. He wasn't very good at the whole 'comforting' thing. What was he supposed to say? He decided to just wing it.

"There, there," he cooed awkwardly, "everything will be okay."

Silence reigned on the other end of the phone. "What the fuck, Hudson? I'm a man, not a baby!"

"S-Sorry," Finn said, blushing. "I'm not good in situations like these."

Puck's dry tone answered him, "Clearly."

"I mean, you've never been rejected by a girl… Ever."

"Yeah, well," Puck sighed. "There's a first time for everything."

Finn sighed as well as he flopped down onto his bed. They were both quiet for several long moments, each one lost in thought.

"Puck?" Finn asked, after several long moments. Hearing a questioning grunt, he spoke, "Honestly… I was hoping your date would bomb, but now that I hear you like this, I..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Puck was silent on the other end as well. "Well, you got your wish."

Finn felt his insides clench painfully. He had expected Puck to be mad at the admission, but the other boy simply sounded resigned.

"You always get what you want, Finn," Puck continued.

"W-What do you mean?" Finn sputtered.

"Don't play stupid," Puck snapped. "What Finn Hudson wants, he gets! So… you win, I give up."

Quietly, not wanting to upset him, Finn said timidly, "I don't understand."

Puck sighed. "Kate wants you, dude. She's wanted you from the start… I don't even know why I bothered."

Finn felt hope flutter in his chest and he tried to suppress it. Kate liked him from the beginning? Unbidden, a smile began to work its way onto his face. "How do you know?"

"She told me. How do you think?"

The pain in his friend's voice brought Finn back to earth. Ugh, what was wrong with him? Even after he had promised that no matter how the date went, he would support his friend, why was he so happy?

"If you want, I won't go after Kate," Finn asked, biting his lip painfully.

"Dude, don't bother," Puck snorted.

Finn shook his head. "Bro's before ho's."

"Kate's not a ho," Puck said immediately.

"I-I know! I was just—"

"I know," Puck interrupted. "And thanks, but you like her and she likes you. Who am I to stand in your way?"

"Puck…"

"Bye, dude."

Puck hung up.

* * *

Kurt lay in bed, simply staring dimly up at his ceiling. It was nearing midnight, yet sleep eluded him. His eyes were heavy, but his mind simply refused to turn off. Without his consent, his brain kept returning to what happened in the park after he left the Olive Garden with Puckerman.

He remembered the question he had asked: "so, are we like… friends now?'

Puckerman hadn't given a direct answer, but Kurt couldn't go back to thinking of him as an enemy. Of course, Kurt hadn't forgotten what a bully the mohawked boy had been in school either. But he was _also_ getting to know the _real_ Noah Puckerman, the person he was outside of school.

He sighed and rolled over onto bed, with confusing thoughts of Finn and Puckerman still swirling through his head, he finally drifted off to sleep.

That night, Kurt dreamed of being hugged by a four armed monster with two sets of deep brown eyes.

* * *

A/N: Why hallo thaar~! How did you all like this chappie? I'm really interested to know! Also, hope no one hates me. ::hides::

I've decided that from now on, the A/N will be on the bottom of the page... Just "feels" better down here.


	6. Chapter 6

Puck lay on the bed in his room, staring blankly at the ceiling. Clothes were strewn about in a haphazard manner and posters of scantily clad women lined the wall. His laptop lay blinking beside him, but he paid it no mind.

Once more, his phone rang, but Puck made no move to answer it. Right now, he didn't feel like dealing with _anyone_.

Most people wouldn't know it from looking at him, but he _did_ feel emotions. The image he gave off probably didn't help matters. Sure, in the past he'd ran with a small gang, but when he discovered his pool cleaning business, he replaced a need of violence with sex. So what if he screwed some of his classmates' mothers? Puck would be the first to admit it though: he found it hard to feel sympathy, be it the victim of his bullying or the women he slept with.

He was a no strings attached kind of guy when it came to women. He was able to sleep with them and feel _nothing_ for them afterwards. Not because he was _incapable_ of feeling anything for them, but simply because Puck didn't allow himself to. It was a skill he had perfected early in life.

However, when Puck _did_ form bonds, they were strong. His friendship with Finn over the course of their lives was one example of this. Another was his crush for Quinn Fabray when he'd first hit puberty. Normally, a person's crush would changed almost bimonthly, but even now, years later, Puck still felt a hope that Quinn would one day give in to his numerous advances.

And now there was Kate.

She was a bitch—but in this day and age, what girl wasn't?—yet she still somehow managed to worm herself past his numerous defenses. She hadn't managed to dig herself in deep, but it was farther than most, and her perfectly manicured nails _would not relent_.

After their date two nights ago, Puck could not stop thinking about her. He kept thinking about her biting wit, her smoking body, and that _almost_ kiss they shared. Well, technically, he had kissed her on the cheek. But that was a friendly 'you're-not-getting-any-of-this' type of kiss, not the type he craved.

When he thought about properly kissing Kate, his soldier would stand at attention and would not resume the at ease position. He refused to take care of it with his hand. That would only make it worse in the long run, and right now, he just wanted to _forget_ about it.

Kate had revved his libido into overdrive and he needed to get laid. Mrs. Johnson had called last week, but he had canceled because of his date with Kate. Now, he was beginning to regret that decision.

'_Maybe I should just give up on women altogether…'_ he mused.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he snorted. Yeah right. He was a thoroughbred stud. Nothing in the world could make him give up women, not even their supernatural ability to make him feel like crap.

Kate had ripped his badassness from under his feet, and he needed to get it back. He had moped like a little bitch long enough.

Resolve strengthened, he contemplated about calling up Mrs. Johnson and plugging that hole in her backyard—and in more ways than one.

* * *

July was entering its final days and August was right around the corner. With the coming of August was also the dreaded first day of school, which was thankfully still over three weeks away. However, even the start of sophomore year was far from Kurt's mind at the moment.

It had been two days since his rather _interesting _date—he was finally allowing himself to call it such—with Puck, and he didn't know how he should proceed. He wanted to pursue a relationship with Finn, but he didn't have the tall boy's address or phone number. Kurt could easily get this information from Puck, but he felt like he couldn't be _that_ heartless now that he and Puck were… something.

Honestly, he wasn't sure where he stood now with the mohawked boy. Were they acquaintances? Or were they friends? He didn't know. At first, he had wanted to crush Puck into the ground with his heels, but amazingly enough, Puck wasn't _all_ bad. Sure, he was _mostly_ bad, but deep, so _deep—_like, subterranean—underneath that bad, there was some good too, and now that he had seen it, it wasn't so easily forgotten.

Kurt felt like he had a new understanding of Puck. If he were to be truthful, what had Puck done to him that Finn hadn't? Finn hadn't actively participated, true, but he hadn't exactly _stopped_ it either. If he could forgive (and even love) Finn Hudson, shouldn't he be able to do the same for Puck? Forgive him that is, not love. Him, love Noah Puckerman? Pfft.

He moaned and buried his face into his hands. It was amazing; not only did girls have an unimaginable amount of drama in their lives; it seemed as if _dressing_ as a girl was enough to complicate a person's life as well. It was amusing when you were on the outside looking in, but to be in the middle of it all… it was unpleasant.

Sighing, Kurt stood up. He didn't have time to mope now; he needed to get ready for work.

Something that most people didn't know about Kurt Hummel was that he had a job helping his father out at work three times a week. It was dirty, but he didn't mind. Those expensive Mark Jacob jackets weren't going to pay for themselves. It also didn't hurt that his love for automobiles almost rivaled his love of fashion and music.

Besides, the job gave him a chance to spend time with his father, and although Kurt was dreadfully afraid of his father finding out his sexuality, he wanted to bond with him as much as he could.

Kurt didn't bother to dress fancy or wear make up to work, _nothing_ looked good under overalls and the sweltering heat made his makeup run. He slipped on a simple pair of skinny jeans and a pristine white t-shirt. He would still craft his hair to meticulous perfection. Even if the town were to become overrun by zombies, he would face his death with his hair in its regularly _impeccable _state.

After his hair was masterfully styled, he headed for his car parked out in the driveway. A fond smile worked its way onto his face as he slid inside it.

The old Mustang had been sitting in their garage on cinder blocks for as long as Kurt could remember, but when he turned fifteen, his father gave it to him as a present.

At first, his reaction had been skeptical. He turned toward his father and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Are the presents hidden in the trunk?"

His father simply laughed. But upon noticing Kurt's face, he stopped. "No, the _car_ is your present."

Kurt turned back toward the old dusty car, his disbelief showing clearly on his face. "But it doesn't even have wheels. Also, I think a family of cats live in the back seat."

"Kurt," his father said, drawing his attention once more, "you probably won't understand until you're older, but the best things in a man's life are usually things he makes himself."

"If I could sew my own clothing, believe me, I would."

"That's not what I meant," Burt Hummel said patiently, shaking his head. "Kurt, you're going to fix the car up yourself. Happy Birthday."

His father smiled then, and that was the only think keeping Kurt from making a snide comment.

Instead, he grinned weakly. With fake enthusiasm, he said, "I can't wait."

Of course, his father didn't expect him to fix up such a disaster alone. He gave Kurt the supplies and advice, and through it, Kurt felt they were on the road to renewing their father-son bond that had disappeared after his mother died.

Together, they turned a broken down rust bucket into a beautiful, though outdated, car that Kurt was proud to say he owned.

After that, every day after school, Kurt would go to his father's garage and help him with miscellaneous tasks. Then, on the weekends, he was allowed to work part time and even got paid to help. With school let out for the summer, he only worked Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. It was a good deal that earned him a little pocket change while allowing him to spend time with his father.

Still smiling over the memories, he turned the key in the ignition. The engine coughed like a chain smoker, causing him to frown. Trying again, he breathed a sigh of relief when it sputtered minutely before settling into a steady purr.

He'd have to ask his father about the engine. With that thought, he drove off to work.

* * *

The sound of hurried footsteps and laughing children echoed across white walls. All through the building, children and adults alike were playing various sports.

Finn sat on the top row of bleachers situated off to one side of the wall. On the floor In front of him, boys of various ages were playing a game of half-court basketball.

He usually came here with one or more of the guys from the football team (usually Puck), then they would all lift weights or play a game of basketball.

Today though, Finn had come alone to think and distract himself. His mom was loudly singing while vacuuming at home and those two sounds combined was enough to make ears bleed. So instead of playing video games like he normally would, he decided to go to the local recreational center.

He had tried to pump some iron in the weight room, but he quickly realized that wasn't the best activity to do while lost in thought. After dropping one-hundred and forty pounds of steel onto his chest and almost suffocating, Finn decided that he would just think somewhere less dangerous.

The thing that so occupied Finn's mind was naturally girls. While that wasn't anything unusual, the sole focus of his thoughts was Kate. He wanted to call her. Not to ask her out on a date, but to find out what she had done to his best friend.

For the past two days, Puck had been avoiding him. His phone calls to Puck's cell always went to voicemail and his texts never answered; whenever he called the house phone, Puck's mother would answer and give him a vague excuse as to why Puck couldn't come to the phone.

When he heard Puck scream from the background, "Tell him I'm washing my hair!" Finn knew that it had gone on long enough.

Yet, when he went to Puck's house personally, the results were still the same.

Finn had even seen Puck walk by eating a bowl of cereal, but Puck's mother simply gave him an innocent look. "He's not home."

"But, I just saw him—"

"Sorry."

_Slam__!_

After that, he had been absolutely sure Puck was avoiding him, since it was rather obvious by that point. With no peace available at home, that was how he found himself at the Rec Center, trying to decide how to fix whatever was wrong.

He knew that the problem was Kate, but he didn't know what to _do_ about it.

He had told Puck that he wouldn't pursue her, but that hadn't done anything. Finn didn't know what else to do! He knew he would see Puck again next week when football practice started, but he didn't know if even then he'd be able to fix whatever was wrong with his friend.

So instead of waiting, he was thinking about trying to get into contact with Kate, but that was next to impossible. Puck wasn't talking to him, so he couldn't get the number from his friend. Worse yet, he didn't know Kate's last name so he couldn't even look through the phone book and dial every number till he found her house.

Exhaling deeply, Finn leaned back against the wall.

He was at a complete loss. It was ridiculous how a girl that they had only met a week prior was putting a strain on their friendship. Finn thought their relationship was stronger than that.

Bros before hos. But Kate was no ho, so it seemed that rule didn't apply to her.

Groaning, Finn thought back to how he and Puck had first met.

It had been the first day of second grade, and Finn had naturally brought his binky with him. It was all he had of his father's and it was precious to him. He took it with him everywhere and never let it out of his sight. However, in second grade, there were no more nap times (which Finn missed even now), so it was weird to bring a blanket to school.

After lunchtime, they were allowed to play out in the playground and Finn sat by himself under a tree, his binky held loosely in his hands. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see a young girl.

"Hey, what's that blanket for?" she asked, honest curiosity in her voice.

Sticking out his chest, Finn said proudly, "My dad gave it to me. He's in the army!"

Unfortunately, patriotism was something normal kids that age just didn't have. When the little girl giggled, Finn was confused.

Offended, Finn demanded, "What's so funny?"

"You still have a blanky," the little girl said, still giggling.

"S-so?" Finn said, his eyes filling with tears, He rubbed at them resolutely, willing himself not to cry.

The girl didn't care though. "Only babies still carry around blankets!"

Unwanted, tears began to stream down Finn's face. They were making fun of his father's gift to him! Normally, he would hit such a person, but his mom had told him to never hit a girl. So instead, he could only defend himself with words.

"Do not!" he screamed, standing and clutching his greatest treasure even tighter in his hands.

The girl was honestly surprised and confused. "Then why are you crying? My dad told me only babies cry."

Unable to take it anymore, Finn stomped his foot in wordless frustration. Turning and running away, he ran to the edge of the playground before tripping. Instead of standing, he just continued to cry into the ground, his shoulders shaking pitifully. It hurt him more than they could possibly know for them to make fun of what his father gave him.

Finally, his crying slowed to a stop and he sat up, still hiccupping lightly. A shadow fell over him, but Finn ignored them, thinking it was just the mean girl from before.

Suddenly, he felt his blanket being snatched from him and he stood in outrage to see who had done it. It was little Karofsky, who even then was an annoying child. Finn snatched at his binky, but it was pulled away from him.

His most precious possession taken from him, Finn couldn't stop himself from once again breaking out in frustrated tears. "G-Give it back!" he shouted, snatching wildly at it.

The child who was honestly too big for his age, looked at him and smiled that cruel smile that only little kids can. "Cry baby!" he taunted.

"Am not!" Finn tried to defend, although tears ran down his face.

He was small for his age, so he usually avoided confrontation. Besides, Karofsky was bigger and older than him, so Finn was afraid to get into a fight. Seeing his binky but unable to get it back, Finn could only stomp his small feet in frustration and anger.

From behind him, another boy appeared, but Karofsky was too busy taunting Finn to notice. The new boy pushed Karofsky down, the blanket falling with him. The chubby boy hit the ground hard, tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

The new boy picked up the blanket and handed it to him. "Here," the boy said, "sorry it got dirty."

"I don't care," Finn said, clutching it to him in relieved happiness. Karofsky got up, shooting them both mean looks.

"What the hell?" the older boy snarled, causing Finn's eyes to widen. Karofsky used a curse word!

The new boy turned toward him, a glare on his face. "Leave him alone you fat whale!"

Karofsky raised his fists in anger, but just then, there was a loud whistling noise. They all turned toward the sound and standing there was a teacher, her hands on her hips as she glared over at them. Karofsky lowered his fists but shot them a mean glare.

"You guys are lucky," with that parting remark, the boy turned and ran away.

With his blanket safely returned to him and Karofsky gone, Finn breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to the tan boy who had saved him and smiled. "Thanks. My name's Finn Hudson."

"No problem," the boy said, not smiling. "I'm Noah Puckerman."

"Puckerman," Finn parroted, his face twisting. Then, he giggled. "Like a hockey puck!"

The boy named Noah cracked a small smile. "I hate hockey."

Finn laughed. "Me too!"

"So, you wanna play on the seesaw?"

Nodding excitedly, Finn led the way.

Ever since that day, Finn looked up to Puck as a protector. Puck watched out for him, and whoever insulted Finn's blanket got either a verbal lashing or quickly met the ground face first. Finn appreciated that, but he began to realize the problem he was causing for his friend. So, in fourth grade, he told his mom that he had outgrown his blanket.

She had looked from him to the blanket and back again before suddenly engulfing him and a hug and crying into his shoulder. It was awkward, but Finn felt that they had grown closer because of it.

Finn and Puck was each other's best friend, and the entire school knew they had each other's back. However, in sixth grade, Finn began to start growing _fast_, and by seventh grade, he was already four inches away from being a solid six feet tall.

He got several offers to join the basketball team, but he had already made up his mind: he was going to join the football team to be with his best bud.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and hoping it was Puck, he answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Finn."

He felt disappoint flood him. It wasn't Puck.

"Oh, hi, Quinn."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

Finn looked at the phone, frowning. "No, why?"

* * *

A/N: I'm... not too happy with this chapter. I know its kind of fillery, but it "should" be the last fillery chapter for a while. I just wanted to flesh out the characters a bit more, but stuff shifts into drive next chapter--promise!

Technically, its 12 AM Sunday, so its the start of a new week! Yay loopholes!

I'm really happy with the response this story has gotten so far, and I try to respond to evuhry review you guys send in. Really keeps my mojo up. Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Finn stretched languidly once he stepped out of Quinn's compact car, his muscles sighing in relief. Sometimes, being so tall was a curse, even _if_ he could reach things on the top shelf that no one else could.

Sighing, he closed the door behind him and looked at Quinn. She was looking hot as usual, her blonde hair hanging freely down to her shoulders. Unlike the usual conservative look she sported when trying to impress her parents, she was now dressed in casual clothes which consisted of a silk white tank top and a yellow skirt that stopped mid-thigh.

As he was ogling her legs, his thoughts began to drift to _another_ pair of legs that had captured his attention recently. Kate's legs seemed smoother and creamier than Quinn's, and those long legs had led up to a killer butt. Quinn's butt was nice too, but it didn't hold a candle to Kate's. But Quinn's rack—!

"Finn!"

Broken from his stupor, he flashed Quinn a confused look. She huffed and rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. "I _said_, let's go!"

"Oh, right."

They were standing outside the Lima Mall once more, only this time Finn was with Quinn instead of Puck. Quinn wanted to get an early start on her back to school shopping, and she wanted him to come so they could find outfits that matched. To be honest, Finn thought the idea was silly. He always found guys who matched their girlfriend's clothing to be rather whipped.

"Hold my purse."

"Okay."

And he wasn't whipped at all.

His body was on autopilot as they entered the mall, Quinn talking to him about something. He didn't pay her the slightest attention, nodding when she paused and saying 'uh huh' when she shot him expectant looks.

Now that he was on a date (was it?) with Quinn, he began to think about their relationship. They had only begun hanging out after their freshman year. On the last day of school she cornered him in the hallway and then proceeded to give him a speech about becoming the 'it' couple. He hadn't understood what she was talking about, but the hottest girl in their year was talking to him, so that was good, right?

Not really knowing what he was getting into, he had just nodded in confusion. Satisfied, Quinn gave him her number before sashaying away, her cheerleading skirt lifting but never _showing _what Finn wanted to see most. God those uniforms should be _outlawed_!

And that was how their 'relationship' (if it could so be called) began. Every Sunday he would go with Quinn and her family to church, and being there made him _very_ awkward. Finn wasn't a very religious person, so when he saw the preacher screaming about the 'holy spirit' and watching people faint left and right, Finn didn't know whether to call an exorcist or laugh out loud. Really, the only reason he went was to get into Quinn Fabray's pants. Hopefully the lord would forgive him for that.

If he wasn't meeting her at church, he was meeting her at her home where they would be watched shrewdly by her father. Really, that man scared him.

This was one of the rare moments where they actually met somewhere normal.

"Finn, are you listening to me?"

Again, he was knocked from his stupor to find Quinn glaring at him. "Of course," he answered immediately.

"Then what did I just say?"

'_Uh oh,'_ he thought. If she knew he hadn't been paying attention, she would rip him a new one. He floundered around for a bit, looking for a suitable distraction.

Spotting something, he froze, eyes widening in shock.

* * *

Kurt was once more at the mall on a Saturday afternoon, and this time he was _adamant_ about actually getting some shopping done. Not only did he need a 'back-to-school' wardrobe, he needed to get some casual wear for 'Kate' as well.

That being the case, he was once more dressed as Kate, and this time, the 'unnatural' feeling that he felt the first few times was almost gone. Doubts still lingered in the back of his mind, but now he was able to brush them aside easily.

The reason he was Kate for this mall run was for appearances. Yes, he could buy women's clothes dressed as a boy, but what was a trip to the mall if you didn't get to try anything on? As a boy, he would certainly get a few raised eyebrows if he asked to use the changing room while carrying a stack of skirts and halter tops.

Already, several bags hung from his arms from various stores. They were filled with several new tank tops, sweaters, pants, and skirts that he could dress casually in as both Kate and Kurt. Going out in dresses to _everything_ was pushing it, even for him. You never wanted to become predictable in what you wore. So today, he had decided to push the boundaries. He was dressed in a pair of denim shorts that hugged his legs and a rather embarrassing pink t-shirt from his closet that had never seen the light of day.

The reason he even had said embarrassing pink shirt was because he was tired of his father giving him Beebe guns and remote control cars for Christmas. Fed up with it, he had finally just told the man to get him the _opposite_ of what he had in mind for that year. The result had been a sleeveless pink t-shirt with the words "Daddy's Girl" in glitter on the front. Needless to say, Kurt shoved the shirt far _far_ into the back his closet and told his father to never get him anything so _horrendous_ ever again.

But, his father's bad gift giving seemed to come in handy now. Basically, he wore _nothing_ that was outright related to females (except the shirt). It gave him a chance to see how he looked and felt while wearing casual clothes that didn't give the immediate thought of 'girl'.

With the wig off, he admitted it; he still looked like himself—only much gayer, and that was saying something. But when he placed the wig over his head, it was like his mind forgot he was a natural born male. It was almost scary.

As he was contemplating where to stop next, he heard, "Quinn, look!"

Kurt froze. He recognized that voice.

* * *

It was as if God himself had heard Finn's plea for a distraction, and had provided him exactly what he needed. Unable to take his eyes away, he called excitedly, "Quinn, look!"

Quinn followed his line of sight, and her eyes widened as well.

It was probably the most amazing thing Finn had ever seen in his _life_. A man was juggling real live _chainsaws_. And not just any chainsaws, they were electric chainsaws that buzzed with life as the man risked his (and everyone within six feet of him) life. He was juggling four of the chainsaws through the air; catching one by the handle and throwing it back up into the air before the next one fell. Already a large crowd of excited shoppers was forming around the man (although everyone stayed as far away as possible).

Finn was entranced. Excitedly, he stepped forward, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Quinn?" he asked, tearing his eyes himself away from the amazing sight.

"Finn," she began with a hint of a command in her voice, "I don't think we should get too close."

He turned back toward the chainsaw juggler, longing and awe still etched onto his face. "Why not?"

She stared at him as if he were an idiot, but he was too busy being amazed to notice. "Uhm, are you _blind_? He's juggling _chainsaws_ in a _public mall_! I think that's illegal, not to mention _dangerous_!"

Finn grinned happily. "I know! Isn't it amazing!"

She groaned in disgust. "Fine. You can go look, but if things go Texas Chainsaw Massacre, _don't _come crying to me."

"Yeah, whatever," he said, walking forward in a trance as soon as Quinn let go of his arm. She made another noise in the back of her throat before stomping away.

* * *

Kurt couldn't see what Finn and Quinn were saying, but he _could_ see where they were looking. Curious, he followed their gaze and almost dropped his bags in shock.

That chainsaw juggling man wasn't there when _he_ came in.

Still open-mouthed, he had to force himself away from the ridiculous sight to look back at Finn and Quinn. Quinn was saying something, a displeased look on her face, but Finn wasn't paying her any attention. Finally, she let go of his arm and said something before stomping away shaking her head.

Free of her grip, Finn walked forward, as if he were in a daze.

When Quinn swooped past him, Kurt was finally able to break free of his stupor. He followed her progress with his eyes into an athletic shop before turning back to Finn, biting his lip.

The chainsaw juggler had thrown him for a loop (really, how did he even make it into the mall with those?) but now his brain was booting up again.

Finn and Quinn were hanging out? Together? Kurt felt his chest tighten minutely.

He'd seen his share of teen romantic comedies to know that the athletic types always had a blonde cheerleader girlfriend. But during freshman year, the two hadn't been dating. So did that mean that this was only a recent development and nothing long lasting?

Kurt hesitated. Suddenly, he felt like just _getting out of there_, but he restrained himself. He was overreacting. He didn't know what was going on between them, and until he did, he shouldn't do anything… rash.

Inhaling slowly, he made up his mind. He walked toward the crowd still staring in awe and amazement where Finn was easily spotted from the crowd, standing a head taller than most everyone else. Shuffling through the throng of onlookers, their excited cries deafening him (Finn among them), he was finally able to reach Finn.

Finn was cheering and hooting loudly, so Kurt didn't know what to do at first. He simply stared up at Finn, taking in his cheerful smile and flushed cheeks. Instead of wanting to ruin the moment for Finn, he wanted to enjoy it _with_ him. With the crowd as condensed as it was, it was a simple matter for him to slide closer, their arms brushing. Finn didn't even notice.

Kurt felt himself blushing in both embarrassment and pleasure, reveling in the stolen moment. Finn's arm hair tickling him, he turned back toward the chainsaw man.

However, by now, the performer was at the end of his routine. With a flashy twist of his body, he threw the chainsaws high into the air, and then one by one, caught them, turned them off, and placed them on the ground. When all the chainsaws were safely on the ground, the man bowed, the crowd surrounding him cheering wildly.

Kurt turned back up the Finn, and the boy was clapping along with everyone else. After the man bowed toward every direction, the crowd finally began to calm. Taking this as his chance, Kurt bumped Finn with his shoulder. Finn stared down at him, startled.

Kurt smiled up at him. "Hey."

* * *

Finn was still recovering from that amazing level of awesome when someone bumped into him. Caught off guard, he rocked lightly before staring down at the person who did it.

"Hey," they said.

Mind still thoroughly blown, it took him a second before he recognized who had just spoken to him. When he did, his eyes widened. Kate! In the back of his mind, he had wondered if he would run into her again, but he hadn't actually expected it.

He did a quick sweep of her body and a blush lightly dusted his face. She looked adorable! Finn had never thought of a girl as anything besides 'hot' or 'smoking' until now.

"H-Hey," he saidin embarrassment.

She smiled up sweetly at him, and he found himself smiling back.

Kate nodded toward the chainsaw man, who was now talking quickly to what appeared to be police officers. "That chainsaw guy is insane."

"Yeah, he's awesome." Finn grinned.

Chuckling, she shook her head. "No, I mean, he is _literally _insane. Really, who juggles chainsaws?"

Playfulness lurked in her green-blue eyes, so Finn knew she wasn't _totally_ serious. Turning toward said chainsaw man, Finn answered, "I don't know, but he is officially my new hero!"

She didn't respond, instead biting her lip and looking at the ground. Shuffling the bags in her hold, she asked, "So… what brings you to the mall this fine afternoon?"

Finn opened his mouth then closed it swiftly. He hesitated, debating between telling the truth and lying by omission. Did Kate _really_ need to know that he was out shopping with Quinn? No, he decided. She didn't. Shrugging, he answered, "Nothing, just shopping."

"Alone?" she questioned quickly. He raised an eyebrow down at her and she hastily added, "I mean, is Puck with you?"

Like a slap to the face, Finn suddenly remembered his best friend and how he had been looking for the very girl who stood in front of him now.

"No," Finn said sadly, the feelings of excitement and enjoyment he had been feeling only moments prior disappearing. Now that he remembered him, Finn wished that Puck was here to witness it. He would probably claim that the guy was good, but not on _his_ level of badassness.

Finn would tease him and then Puck would end up doing something stupid like juggling loaded rifles.

Kate frowned, noticing his shift in behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Come on," Finn said, grabbing the bags from Kate with no complaint and leading them over to a bench perched in front of a squared off plant. He sat down heavily and dropped the bags by his feet while Kate sat beside him daintily.

Now sitting, a thoughtful frown appeared on Finn's face as he thought about what to say. He hadn't ever thought he would randomly run into Kate again, so he hadn't come up with any plans.

"Finn?" she questioned curiously.

Sighing, he decided to just come out with it. Watching her face for any sign of reaction, he spoke. "Puck has been… avoiding me."

She merely blinked and tilted her head. "Why?"

Finn had to refrain himself from cooing loudly. She really was just too cute! Trying to keep his thoughts pure and clean, he looked steadfastly in her eyes and not any lower. Besides, it was feeling like these that put him in this unfortunate position in the first place. "Well…" He trailed off uncertainly.

Running a hand through his hair, he plowed forward. "He… he told me." When she just continued to look at him in confusion he added, "About how you feel? About me?"

"Oh? … Oh." Slowly, realization began to sink in and her face flamed crimson. "Oh!"

Once more, Finn couldn't help but admire the way her skin flushed all the way down her neck. As he let his eyes travel lower—bad thoughts! Bad bad thoughts! No matter how adorable and sexy Kate was, _now_ was not the time!

His own face flushing, Finn smiled comfortingly. "Yeah."

The air was awkward and he didn't know what to do. Kate wouldn't look up from her lap and Finn didn't know what to say next. Maybe this was a bad idea after all?

Mercifully, Kate finally looked up, her face still not returning to its normal color. "Wh-What does that have to do with Puck avoiding you?"

Finn almost thanked her, but restrained himself. Now was the hard part. Well, hard_er_ part. "The thing is… Puck," Finn sighed. Should he really be doing this? Didn't this go against some sort of bro-code?

"Tell me," Kate said, finally getting over her embarrassment. She leaned forward, and then hesitantly, placed one hand on his knee. He could feel the heat through his jeans, and as a result, his heart beat sped up.

Finn gulped. "Puck… likes you."

"That's… nice."

He stared. "That's all?"

She sighed, then admitted, "When he's not being an insufferable ass—which he is ninety-five percent of the time—then he can be surprisingly…enjoyably… bearable."

Finn winced in sympathy for his best friend. Those words appeared to have wounded Kate to say to another person. Then he realized what she thought he meant.

"I don't think you understand," Finn began slowly. "Puck—"

"Finn."

Finn felt himself freezing in shock. Uh oh…

"Ah… Q-Quinn…"

* * *

Kurt really _didn't _understand what was going on, but before Finn could explain, a curt voice interrupted him. Kurt looked up, his eyes narrowing.

"Ah …Q-Quinn…"

Quinn shot Finn a scathing glare before her eyes zeroed in on Kurt. A catty smile appeared on her face as their eyes locked. "Who's _this_?" Quinn asked, sizing Kurt up. When her not-so-subtle look over was finished, a superior smirk appeared on her face.

Kurt frowned. He knew _exactly_ what that looked meant. Quinn had done a physical check to see how dangerous he was, and the results? No competition at all.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Kurt rose from the bench and surveyed Quinn with a haughty look of his own. "I'm Kate, a friend of Finn's. And you are?"

"Quinn," she said breezily, "and I'm Finn's _girlfriend_."

Kurt felt like his heart was being punctured by ice needles. Quinn noticed his face changing and smiled meanly.

Quinn: 1. Kurt: 0.

* * *

A/N: Aaand we're off! Now Finn has taken the stage and we will begin to see much more of him. If you hadn't noticed, I have also now changed the character to Kurt & Finn. When its Kurt + Puck & Finn, I'll probably have the characters be either just Kurt or Finn and Puck.

This chapter is unbeta'd as of now, so any errors and the like are my own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

After Quinn's little admission, Kurt was left gob smacked, simply unable to wrap his mind around Finn and Quinn _dating_. Quinn was a bitch (which Kurt could also be), and that was something Kurt thought Finn would never go for. But more than that, he had always thought Quinn was a high maintenance girl who wouldn't settle for anything less than someone who was star a athlete, captain of the debate team, and college bound for Harvard where after graduation, they would go on to become a successful lawyer.

Finn, while still a great person, was only athletic.

"You're his…?" Kurt managed to gasp out, trying to recover.

"Really?" Finn asked, looking just as shocked as Kurt.

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, Finn, we've been dating for three weeks now."

Once more, Finn reared back in shock. "We have?"

Glaring, Quinn snapped lightly, "Shut _up_, Finn." Turning back to Kurt, her Queen Bee smile reappeared on her face. "Now then, what were you doing with my _boyfriend_?"

Kurt floundered, not knowing what to do. Honestly, he found this entire confrontation a little ridiculous. He had always thought women who fought over men to be foolish. Whenever he saw such pointless squabbles at school, he would walk away with a roll of his eyes and snort.

But now that he found himself in the same situation, he could understand those girls a little better. Fueled by hurt and indignation, he replied curtly, "We were just sitting and talking." Eyes narrowing, Kurt added, "Why? Insecure?"

"Insecure?" Quinn parroted, looking down her nose at him. "Of what?"

Unable to help himself, Kurt took a meaningful step forward. "Of me of course."

Quinn matched him, taking a step forward of her own. She dropped her bags at her feet and stretched her fingers before placing her hands on her hips.

"Listen," Quinn said, leaning forward with a small smile on her face. She talked lowly, so that Finn (who watched the standoff with confusion) couldn't overhear. "Stay _away_ from my man. Okay?"

Kurt matched her smile, his eyes darting over to Finn quickly. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Then, tilting his head, he mocked in a preppy voice, "Okay?"

Quinn snorted. "Please, you have no chance with him. Besides, he's already _mine_."

"For now," Kurt agreed. "But who's to say he will be yours in the future?"

Quinn looked ready to scratch his eyes out, and for a second, Kurt thought that she would. But a lone voice prevented her from doing so.

"Uh, guys?"

The blonde cheerleader looked at Finn for a moment before turning back to Kurt. "This is your only warning. Stay away… _or else_." Although her voice was low and threatening, her face never changed from its unpleasant smile.

After staring each other down for what felt like minutes, Quinn finally turned away, picking up her bags. "Come on, Finn. I need to go bra shopping."

Finn looked between the two of them, confused, however the thought of watching Quinn try on bras clearly enticed him.

Kurt watched with a thin smile on his face. Right now, the inner bitch in him was rearing up, and it wanted nothing more than for him to grab Quinn by the hair and shake her ruthlessly, manicure be damned.

Not knowing what else to do, Finn stood up awkwardly. Once more, he looked between the two of them, unsure as to whose side he was supposed to be on. Kurt saw the indecision on his face, so instead of trying to convince him to stay, he smiled comfortingly. Quinn turned to walk away, and Finn made to follow.

"Wait!" Kurt blurted out, causing them both to stop. Crap! That had been a test, and Finn had failed spectacularly. Now he had to do something to one-up Quinn. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. "Finn, can I use your phone? I left mine at home."

"Oh, sure," Finn agreed easily, fishing the phone from his jeans. Kurt accepted the phone with a smile.

In truth, he had his phone in his back pocket, but he needed to give Finn his number. Going to the contacts, he inputted his number and tagged it 'Kate'. His number still on the screen, he handed it back to Finn who's eyes went wide when he spotted it.

When their eyes locked again, Kurt made a phone with his thumb and pinky finger and mouthed 'call me'. Finn smiled shyly. Quinn, unfortunately, noticed.

With a rather uncharacteristic growl, she pinned Kurt with her best glare before grabbing Finn's arm and dragging him away.

Before they disappeared into another store, Finn looked over his shoulder, a hesitant smile on his face. Seeing this, Kurt raised a hand and wiggled his fingers at him.

When he could no longer see the tall boy, Kurt allowed himself a small smile.

Quinn: 1. Kurt: 1.

Looks like he had a fair chance at winning in this diva-off after all.

* * *

Puck sipped from his lemonade languidly, a content sigh escaping him. He was reclining on a pool chair in Mrs. Johnson's backyard; his shirt used as a makeshift pillow with his entire upper body on display for those who wanted a peek (and honestly, who didn't?).

Mrs. Johnson lived in the rich part of town where everyone had lush green lawns and tall picket fences. On the outside, it was the perfect household. But, because Puck was there at all, he knew better.

He had just finished cleaning Mrs. Johnson's pool, and as a reward, she gave him a tall glass of lemonade and told him to make himself comfortable while she went to prepare his payment.

Being a pool boy really was living the dream, and oddly enough, he had his mom to thank for it. She was _obsessed_ with Soap Operas of all kinds, and when Puck had nothing else to do, sometimes he would watch them with her. He would always roll his eyes whenever the desperate housewife would have a sordid affair with the pool boy.

"Please," he would scoff, "I look _much_ better than those guys. Maybe _I_ should become a pool boy."

That day, his mother had pinned him with a derisive stare before saying snidely, "Maybe you should. It's time for you to get a job." She then continued to rant and rave about other things, but over the years, he had become adept at tuning her out.

That had been the birth of the idea. After that, all he had to do was find the hottest cougar he could with an in-ground swimming pool and buy a net from Wal-Mart. He had ended up buying a butterfly net, but that hadn't mattered in the slightest when he got his first customer. When he was done 'cleaning her pool', she had been _so_ amazed by his work, that she had passed the word on to her equally lonely friends.

Sometimes he even got calls to clean kiddy pools. Those calls, the MILF wouldn't even _pretend_ as if she actually had an ulterior motive besides sex.

Not only did he get paid to be a man whore, but during the summer, it gave him a great tan!

Mrs. Johnson slid open the side door with a bang, breaking Puck from his thoughts. He almost spit out the lemonade in his mouth.

Mrs. Johnson was standing in the doorway in a stringy one-piece swimsuit that showed off her lovely figure _nicely_. Puck unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

She smiled covertly at his reaction before striding up to him, swinging her hips. He didn't even bother trying to hide how his eyes roved over her body. "Sorry," she began, pouting, "I can't seem to find my purse _anywhere_."

Puck grinned, sitting up in his chair. He knew how to play _this_ game. He wouldn't get any money, but that wasn't what he was looking for now, anyway. "Oh, that's fine, ma'am. It's on the house."

"Aww," Mrs. Johnson simpered, sitting down onto the chair beside him. She brushed her midnight hair behind her ear and placed a hand on his bicep. He flexed it for her, her eyes instantly settling on his bare chest. "You're so… generous, Noah. No, I have to repay you somehow!"

"Well," he began, as if considering it, "what do you have in mind?"

Puck almost wanted to laugh. It was like the beginning of a cheesy porn flick. Well, considering what was about to go on in her bedroom, it might as well be.

She hummed thoughtfully, biting her lip. "How about we go up to my room and I see what I can find for you, hmm?"

"I don't know," Puck said, playing his part just like she played hers. They both knew what the other wanted, but still they went through with this little exchange. Apparently it enhanced the fantasy for them. If it made them hotter for him, who was he to deny them? "What about your husband?"

"Oh, he's away on a business trip," she said breezily. "So, what do you say?"

Leering, Puck stood. "Lead the way, Mrs. Johnson."

Laughing, she rose as well. "Please, call me Kate. Mrs. Johnson is—"

Puck drowned out the rest of her words, too shocked by what he had just heard to pay her any mind. Her name was Kate? Seriously? Was God playing some type of twisted joke on him? Was he finally receiving his punishment for being a bad Jew? Surely he must have heard wrong. It was a common enough name, but really… what were the odds?

She had started to walk toward the open door, but she stopped and turned when she noticed he wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

Chuckling, Puck shook himself. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

Smiling, she replied, "Kate."

Well, _fuck_.

"Noah?" _Kate_ asked, her voice tinted in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Puck looked at _Kate_, his eyes wide. What the hell? Yes, something was wrong! This was one of the _worst_ possible situations a man could possibly run into. The only thing worse would be if she had the name of someone in his family or if it turned out she was a man!

Unable to stop himself, his thoughts drifted to the _real_ Kate, _his_ Kate. The woman in front of him wasn't her. He didn't want to think of _this_ woman when he wondered what 'Kate' looked like naked. Suddenly, all thoughts of doing _anything_ with her fled his mind. He just wanted… _needed_ to get out of here!

"No. Yes… Uh, I gotta go!"

"Noah?" she repeated again, sounding alarmed.

He ignored her, slipping his shirt over his head and hurrying past her into the house. It was a nice home, but now wasn't the time to appreciate it. She followed him, firing questions at his back that he ignored pointedly.

'_What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?'_ kept repeating itself over and over in his head as he navigated through _Kate's_ house. In his haste, he accidently knocked _Kate's_ lamp over, but even that didn't slow down. He exited out of _Kate's_ front door and practically _sprinted_ to his truck.

Once he was safely in the confines of his own vehicle, he started it up and pulled out, not even checking to see if _Kate_ was still following after him.

His heart was hammering inside his chest as he drove away, not knowing _where_ he was going or _why _he suddenly wanted to be there. He didn't even know why he had reacted so strongly to a simple name! Loads of people were named Kate! He was bound to run into another one eventually!

Now that he was out of the situation, he wanted to smack himself.

What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

"Who was that girl?"

Finn looked up from his cell phone and over to Quinn who was gripping the steering wheel rather tightly.

After Quinn and Kate's little… encounter at the mall, Quinn had been oddly quiet. As it turned out, Quinn never actually _showed_ him how those bras looked, instead trying them on in the changing room. The mall trip went quickly downhill for him after that.

Once they had browsed through _yet another_ store, Finn had asked as politely as he could if he could go to the arcade. He felt like a little kid for needing her permission, but the_ look_ she gave him let him know that it was the right choice. Quinn had eyed him for at least five minutes, as if trying to gauge his intentions before relenting, saying that he had _better_ be there when she decided to check in an hour.

Needless to say, Finn's intentions had nothing at all to do with the arcade. He should have hung out with Kate instead! Quinn was always serious and never laughed at _any_ of his jokes, while Kate said he had a great sense of humor. Quinn didn't like video games or really _care_ about sports, and half the time she just talked about Jesus.

He had checked every store he could think of, yet she was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, he thought about calling her up, but that would seem pathetic after only seeing her an hour ago. With no other choice, he had gone to the arcade with his tail between his legs and spent what little pocket change he had.

After the promised hour, Quinn decided that she had done enough shopping, and with his arms loaded with bags, they were on their way home.

"What girl?" Finn responded to Quinn's question, playing dumb. He _really_ didn't want Quinn getting all possessive on him.

"Don't play dumb," she said, seeing through him easily. "That _Kate_ girl. How do you know her?"

Finn sighed. "She's just a friend I met at the mall last week, no big deal."

Quinn didn't look convinced. "I don't want you seeing her anymore."

It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Finn gaped, a little stunned at her audacity. He had gotten used to her bossiness by now, but he couldn't accept this quietly.

"Why not? She's cool."

As they stopped at a traffic light, she turned and regarded him with a coy smile. "My parents are out of town for the weekend, so I have the house all to myself."

Finn rained an eyebrow in surprise, wary, yet intrigued at where she was going with this. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh," she said, nodding, that seductive smile still on her face. Finn could feel heat spreading through his entire body. "If you promise not to see her anymore, you can come over—"

Finn gulped. Could he give up on his budding friendship with Kate and never see her again for a chance to have sex with Quinn Fabray?

At the moment, his second head was taking control, so it answered for him: uh…_yes_!

"—and we can pray."

Stifling a groan, his shoulders drooped. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing.

"And then afterwards, we can make out."

In a flash, all of Finn was once more standing at attention. "Really?"

She nodded again, the light turning green. Hey eyes back on the road, Finn stared at the side of her face, his eyes a little wide in shock. After all the 'dating' they had done over the course of a month, they had never actually done anything intimate. They hadn't had sex, hadn't kissed, hell, they hadn't even held hands!

So, to Finn, this was a god send! But while he could possibly give up his budding friendship with Kate to get into Quinn's pants, just making out seemed pretty shallow and… some big word he couldn't think of at the moment.

It just wasn't worth it.

Sulkily, he said quietly, "Maybe for a hand job."

"Ew, _no_!" Quinn denied, looking away from the road long enough to glare at him in shocked disgust.

Finn's face flushed red in mortification. He hadn't thought he would be heard over the sound of the car. Turning his face toward the window, he admitted, "I like Kate—I want to see her."

"I'm your _girlfriend_," Quinn stressed. "I should come first!"

"You do! I mean, are you really my girlfriend?" When he noticed Quinn's glare from the window's reflection, he quickly back peddled, "No, it's just—this is so sudden. Besides, a girlfriend shouldn't blackmail her boyfriend to get to first base."

Finn had thought Quinn would explode in outrage, but instead she remained oddly silent. Glancing over at her curiously, he noticed that she was going white knuckled from her grip on the steering wheel and her eyes were narrowed in anger.

Gulping, he once more faced the window, the air inside the car suddenly oppressive.

* * *

When Kurt got home, he hid his more feminine purchases in the farthest corner of his closet, next to his hope chest. Satisfied that his new hobby was safely hidden away, he showered and changed into his usual clothes before heading into the kitchen.

For the umpteenth time in an hour, he checked his phone to see if Finn had contacted him, but there were still no new messages. Sighing in frustration, he placed the phone on the counter and pondered what to prepare for dinner.

Because he went to school and his father worked, they usually ordered out for dinner, but on Saturday Kurt would cook, and the next day when he had the day off, his father would cook. Between the two of them, Kurt was honestly the better chef, but that wasn't saying much. They were both pretty much terrible.

As he rifled through the kitchen seeing what they had to use, his thoughts began to wander. Naturally, the recent trip to the mall took center stage.

Maybe some divine entity was trying to tell him something because, once more when he had been enjoying a nice moment with Finn Hudson, it just _had_ to be ruined. The first time it had been Noah Pucker, however this time it was Quinn Fabray.

A frown formed on his face when he thought of the blonde cheerio. Somehow, while Kurt's back was turned, she had managed to steal Finn right from under his nose. Kurt was no stalker, but he always kept an eye on Finn during their freshman year. He followed him with his eyes in the hallways and lunchroom, and during the home games he attended, Kurt's eyes never strayed from jersey number five. Through all that non-stalking, he could say with one-hundred percent certainty that nothing had been going on between the two.

So why had they started dating… what had Quinn said? Three weeks ago? From what he had seen today, Quinn was just parading Finn around like a show poodle, and that didn't sit well with him. Finn hadn't even _known_ they were dating!

Kurt was normally a very non-confrontational type of person, but if you managed to incur his wrath, he made it his personal mission to _destroy_ you.

So far, only one such person had woken the sleeping dragon within him, and let's just say that they could no longer lay eyes on the color yellow without breaking out into a hysterical sobbing fit… Noah Puckerman had been dangerously close to crossing that line as well, but he had managed to avoid it just _barely_.

However, Quinn Fabray had poked the dragon within, and it was out for _blood_. She was a direct threat to his relationship with Finn, and he would feel no sympathy for her if she was crushed on his path to that goal. Did that make him a heartless person? Maybe, but all was fair in love and war.

His phone suddenly rang and Kurt snatched it off the countertop eagerly, hoping it was Finn. However, his heart flipped when he read the screen.

_Puckerman._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hellooo! Some of you may have noticed that its only been 3 days since my last update, and were like "Is this some type of cruel trick?" Well, as you should have saw... it is not! I'm just really excited about Glee in general, so I've decided to upgrade my update schedule to TWICE a week. Le gasp!

My beta has been avoiding me (or something), so once more, this chapter is unbeta'd... Hope any grammar and spelling errors you found didn't burn your eyes.

But, back to this story! I'm so excited about the new season of Glee, and as a result, I want to get this story up ASAP before everyone (myself included) bury ourselves in the back 9. Another thing I feel I need to mention is the pairing of this story. Some people seem to be rooting for Puck/Kurt while others are rooting for Finn/Kurt. I just feel I need to say it again... they all end up together in the end! Lol, so while you may be like "Nooo, more (my fav character)!" when Kurt and the other guy are having a moment, don't fret! I'm not shelving anyone!

Hm... that is all. Oh, don't forget to review! I totally love each and every one!


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: This chapter is rated T++ because of Puck's... dirtiness. _::flees::

* * *

At first, Kurt simply stared at his phone, not sure if he should answer it or not. Why was Puck calling him? Kurt wasn't sure he really wanted to find out.

When the phone continued to ring even after anyone would have normally hung up, Kurt decidedly to finally just _answer_ it. Huffing, he flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

No answer. Waiting several moments, Kurt made sure that he had indeed answered the phone before asking hello again.

Finally, the person on the other end responded. "Hey."

Kurt bit his lip when he heard the breathy sound of Puck's voice on the other end of the phone. Hugging himself with one arm nervously, he leaned against the counter. No matter how he tried, he couldn't find it in himself to make a witty remark.

Really, how was he supposed to interact with the first boy he had ever rejected? The boy who was his first date? Honestly, he hadn't counted on Puck ever _willingly_ calling again.

"Is there something you need?" Kurt asked after a while, shifting nervously.

"No."

Kurt frowned. "Then why did you call?"

"No reason."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt pressed off from the counter. "Actually, I'm glad you called."

"Really?" Puck asked dryly. It was the first bit of emotion he had displayed since their conversation began.

"What did I tell you about one word responses? And yes, really. I—" Sighing, Kurt forced himself to say the next words, "I was worried about you."

Once more, Puck asked, "Really?" Only this time, there was genuine surprise in his voice.

Kurt decided not to even deign that response with an answer. "Finn has been worried too. He says you've been avoiding him. In fact, that's not all he said." His eyes began to narrow and a hint of anger colored his voice. "He said you told him I liked him."

Puck chuckled from the other end of the phone. "You should be happy, kitten. Now you two can elope or whatever stupid romantic shit."

Sighing, Kurt ignored his crude language. He was already used to it. "Not likely. Finn already has a girlfriend."

"What? Who?"

"You don't know?" Kurt asked, lips pursed.

A growl answered him from the other end of the phone. "If I did, would I be asking?"

He inclined his head, but Puck of course couldn't see it. "He's dating some—pardon my French—blonde bimbo bitch."

Puck snorted in amusement. "That ain't no French I ever heard." Kurt smiled to hear Puck chuckling. "How do you know they're dating?"

Sighing, Kurt began walking to his own room. He wasn't making any progress cooking and if he was going to gossip, it was best done from the comfort of his own bed.

"I _met_ her. I was doing a little shopping at the mall and bumped into both of them."

"Damn, when _aren't_ you shopping? Wait—the mall?"

"Yeah?"

There was a lengthy pause from Puck's end of the phone. "You find out the blonde bimbo bitch's name?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed, flopping on his bed in displeasure. "Quinn."

* * *

As soon as his suspicions were confirmed, Puck couldn't refrain himself from cursing up a storm. His first reaction was to lift up his phone, prepared to throw it at his bedroom wall, but he restrained himself. Not wanting to go about destroying his room while on the phone with Kate, he instead settled for punching his fist into his pillow repeatedly, imagining it was Finn's _face_.

When he managed to calm down, he could hear Kate calling his name. Taking a deep breath, he once more placed the phone to his ear. Keeping his voice in check, he responded, "Yeah, I'm here."

"What was that?" she asked, her voice a little alarmed. "Sounded like an earthquake."

"It was nothing," Puck said calmly, soothing unconsciously at the sound of Kate's voice. "I just dropped the phone. No biggie."

"Actually, I think it _is_ a 'biggie'."

Puck frowned, _really_ not wanting to discuss this. However, he was still curious despite himself. "Why?"

She hummed thoughtfully, and Puck could imagine her titling her head cutely. She seemed to do it unconsciously when thinking about something.

"Noah," she began, using his first name which meant she was looking down on him. Usually, he would be annoyed, but this time it sent a small thrill through him. "It did not sound like you just 'dropped the phone'. It sounded like someone broke into your home and you had a wrestling match. Is something wrong?"

"No," Puck denied quickly.

"Okaaay," Kate drawled, clearly unconvinced. "Well, anyway, it turns out they've been dating for three weeks—"

"_Three weeks?!"_ Puck exploded, unable to help himself.

Finn was supposed to be his _boy_, yet he had never told him _anything_ about this. He had been jealous enough when they were 'just hanging out', but now it turns out that they had been _dating_ and Finn hadn't even _told_ him? Three weeks—Hashem! Using the Puckerman method Puck taught him, Finn and Quinn had no doubt had sex by now!

"Yes… three weeks. Puck, really, is something wrong?"

Still angry, Puck couldn't stop himself from exploding. "_No_, fuck, I _said_ everything's _peachy_ fucking _keen_! Can you cut the fucking third degree now, Veronica Mars?"

Breathing heavily through his nose, Puck instantly regretted snapping, but no matter how he felt, he still couldn't apologize.

"Fine," she sniffed in a prim and proper tone. He could literally hear the proverbial door closing in his face. "_You_ were the one who called me. I don't have to lay here and take you lashing out at me. Goodbye."

"Wait!" he called before she could hang up. "I… didn't mean it." That was as close as he could get to apologizing without feeling the immediate need to gag.

She didn't respond and he began to think that she had hung up anyway. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when her voice once more flitted through the phone. "I _would_ ask what brought about that outburst, but I've already seen how you react to concern."

He could feel a smidge up guilt creeping up, but he still refused to elaborate.

Sighing, she relented. "I guess I have no choice but to respect your secrecy."

She was giving him a way out and Puck hopped on it gratefully. Lowly, he mumbled, "Thanks."

"Can I at least ask why you've been avoiding Finn?"

Just her mentioning his name was almost enough to send him over the edge again, but with great force of will, he made himself take a deep breath. Honestly, he had only been planning on avoiding Finn until he could get over Kate. But that hadn't panned out so well and now there was the whole dating Quinn thing stacked on top of it.

Finn had _both_ girls Puck wanted, and he probably didn't even appreciate it. Kate already knew of his jealousy of Finn, but he still wasn't ready to admit it out loud.

"Does it… have anything to do with me?" Kate asked, voice meek.

"No," he sighed. It did, in a way, but it wasn't _all_ about her. It was more about his negative feelings toward Finn.

Damn, where had his badassness gone? He felt pathetic and the feeling only increased twofold when he thought of the reason he had called Kate in the first place.

After he had left Mrs. Johnson's house (_not_ Kate's), he had flown straight home and locked himself in his room. Determined to get the traitorous semen out of his body that was controlling him, he had finally just _gave in_ and decided to rub one out. He had watched a flick to make sure his thoughts didn't betray him, but all during the lesbian threesome his eyes kept drifting to the one girl who had light-brown hair, hardly any boobage, and—_oh shit, blue-green eyes!_ After that, he had_ almost_ lost it, Kate popping into the forefront of his mind.

Shit! Was he going to imagine her every time he saw a flat chested woman? A little disgusted with himself, he slammed his laptop shut and began pacing. Now on top of all his problems, he had a case of blue balls.

Finally fed up with it, he decided to just call Kate up, and here they were now.

This couldn't go on. He needed to bang Kate and get it out of his system, or, he could take the seemingly simple method and just _move on_! Since moving on wasn't as easy as planned, he needed to get in her pants (which was also, unfortunately, close to impossible).

"Then why are you avoiding Finn? I thought you guys were best friends."

"I thought we were," Puck muttered bitterly.

"What changed?"

"Hey, what happened to respecting my secrets or whatever?"

Once more she sighed. "Fine. I guess it's none of my business."

'Damn right' Puck wanted to say. Of course, he didn't. See, he was learning already.

Coughing, he made a split second decision. Finn was off the market, which meant Kate no longer had a chance with the teen. Hey, he wasn't above catching girls on the rebound. "So… with Finn seeing someone, I guess you're free now?"

"I've always been 'free'," she said slowly, sounding wary.

"Right, right." If he wanted to do this, it had to be done tactfully.

Mustering his surprisingly low amount of confidence, he queried, "So, wanna fuck?"

* * *

Kurt choked on air and broke out into a severe coughing fit. _Surely_ he hadn't heard what he just thought he heard. After flopping around on the bed and pounding his chest for a second, he sat up and looked at his own shocked face in the mirror.

"_Excuse_ me?"

When Puck spoke, Kurt could almost hear the insecurity in his voice, and it would have been _cute_ if his request hadn't been so… _outlandish_! "I asked if you wanted to fuck. You know, the horizontal tango, bumping uglies, sheath my sword—"

"Okay, okay!" Kurt cried, his face turning unimaginable shades of red. "I get it! Holy Versace …"

Instead of laughter like he had expected, Puck remained quiet on the other end.

Finally calming his wildly beating heart, Kurt asked hesitantly, "You aren't… serious, are you?"

"As a heart attack," Puck answered immediately.

Once more, Kurt blushed powerfully. If he were to be truthful, the idea did have a weird appeal, but… it was just too sudden! And with Puck of all people? Sure, he was flattered, but _Puck_? Kurt didn't want to be a virgin forever…but… it was freaking Puck! Then, the cold reality begin to creep in. Puck wanted _Kate_, not Kurt. If they did… 'bump uglies', it would become all too apparent that he didn't have the parts Puck were looking for.

That thought brought him back to earth. With a calming breath, Kurt fumbled, "Um, Puck, I… er… Wow, I don't know what to say. I never thought I'd get my first proposition like this…"

"Wait," Puck said, interrupting his almost panicked rambling, "you're a _virgin_?"

Kurt felt a little offended. "You don't have to sound so surprised…"

"No! That's… that's pretty hot," Puck said, his voice dropping an octave.

Unbidden, Kurt once more blushed all the way down to his chest. He would be the world's biggest liar if he said he didn't want to have sex. He did! He may act (and dress) like a girl, but he had the same impulses as a man. But at the same time, he didn't want his first time to be a random suggestion from a guy he didn't love.

Besides, there was still that whole 'thinks I have a vagina' thing.

"Er… thank you? Anyway, yeah… uh, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

"Why?" Puck demanded.

Because you would kill me once you realized I had a penis?

"Because I want my first time to be special."

"I know this spot in the woods we could go," Puck said, sounding almost desperate. "Girls like doing it outdoors, right? That special enough?"

"Uh," Kurt began, uncertain, "that's very… sweet of you, I guess? But, I mean, I want…" He blushed, looking down at his legs. He had never talked like this to anyone before, and he was too embarrassed to say it. _Especially_ to Noah Puckerman. He'd probably laugh at him.

"Tell me," Puck asked, voice anxious.

Sighing, Kurt bit his lip. What could it possibly hurt? Maybe it would even be enough to drive Puck away if he didn't die of laughter first. "Well… I want my first time to be romantic. I want... I want rose pedals to cover the room, and the lights to be low. There would be candles everywhere and the bed would be covered in velvet." The more Kurt spoke, the more his face flamed. He couldn't believe he was admitting this to _anyone_. Out loud, his fantasy sounded like something straight from a sappy romance novel. And to make matters worse, Puck wasn't interrupting _or_ laughing! "And—and, uhg, this is _so_ embarrassing, I can't say anymore!"

"No," Puck said lowly, "go on."

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

Kurt eyes widened in shock. Noah Puckerman _asking nicely_? He never thought he'd live to see the day.

"Well," Kurt breathed, "since you used the magic word…"

Closing his eyes, Kurt thought about what he wanted his first time to be like. Since he never dreamed it would actually happen, he spent most of his time imagining it. Lost in his own little fantasy, he began to speak again, "Um, okay… well, he would be sitting on the bed when I came into the room and he'd smile at my reaction when I looked around. Then he'd stand up and we'd kiss passionately before he gently lowered me onto the bed. Uuuh, then… we'd… _you know_."

Puck's voice was a little breathy on the other end of the phone, and Kurt licked his lips unconsciously upon hearing it. "Actually, I _don't_ know. Say it."

Kurt didn't think his face could get any redder. He felt like he was burning up.

"He'd uh, pleasure me…" Oh, he think he invented a new shade of red after saying that.

"How?"

"Well he'd… go down?"

"Ah, yeah, that's hot. Go on."

Puck sounded like he'd run a marathon, and Kurt looked at the phone with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, after he goes down I'd… return the favor, maybe. Then… he'd get me ready."

"Get you ready for what?" Puck panted.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"Keep going! Don't stop!"

"Fine, fine! Jeez…" Sighing, Kurt continued. Now that he was a little into it, the embarrassment had died down. Oh, he was still mortified, but now that he had already shared more than half of his fantasy, it felt much easier to continue. "Anyway, he'd get me ready for… you know… _intercourse…_"

"Oh, fuck yeah."

"Uh, right. Of course, I'd want to see his face when he… puts it in. So we'd do it in a position like that. Er, he'd be gentle of course. He'd kiss me while we were doing it and tell me I was beautiful. After a while, he'd start getting rougher."

Puck said harshly, "Smack your ass and call you his little lion."

Kurt blinked. "What?"

"Nothing. Keep going…"

"Okay," Kurt drawled uncertainly. "Well, there isn't much left to say. He'd… _you know_ and then we'd… _you know_ ."

"Say the words," Puck all but growled.

"Puck, seriously—"

"_Say the words_," Puck repeated, his tone of voice brooking no argument.

Just to be spiteful, Kurt said it as crudely as he could, "Fine! He'd screw me until I orgasm screaming his name loudly and scratching at his back like a caged animal."

"Oh shit, oh shit, shitshit_shitshit—" _

When all Kurt could hear was grunting sounds and harsh breathing, it slapped him in the face like a bucket of ice cold water. When Puck's breathing began to even out, he questioned innocently, a hint of danger lacing his tone.

"Noah?"

"Hnn… yeah?"

"Did you just do what I think you did?"

"That depends. Do you also need a cigarette after that story?"

"Oh my _god_!" Kurt burst out, unable to contain himself any longer. "You did not… you _did not _just do what I think you did!"

"You might as well say it," Puck chuckled breathlessly. "We both know the things that mouth of yours can do."

Kurt gaped in shocked outrage. "That… that was _not_ my intention!"

"I know."

"But still you—"

"I can do it."

Kurt felt himself flaring to even newer heights of outrage. "Listen here, Noah Puckerman, I will not—"

"Your fantasy, I can make it come true."

Kurt's heart thumped heavily.

* * *

A/N: If you managed to read through that... congratulations! My god, this chapter is easily in the top 3 "most risque things I've ever written", so naturally I'm kind of hesitant to upload this. My face was like Kurt's while writing this. I know it's not explicit (is it?) or anything, but I'm still wary at the type of reactions this chapter will get.

Also, I know that this chapter is like, 98% talking, but hopefully it didn't bore you. Ehh... yeah.

Review pl0x? ::hides::


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"W-What did you say?" Kurt asked. He felt like he was saying that a lot lately. Nonetheless, despite his best efforts, one Noah Puckerman kept finding new and surprising ways to catch him off guard.

"Your fantasy," Puck's voice husked from the other end of the phone. "I can do it for you."

Once more, Kurt's heart thumped in his chest. Never in his life had he ever expected anyone to say those words, and despite his best efforts a blush was working its way across his nose.

Puck wanted to make his fantasy a reality? That was… that was surprisingly _sweet._ Kurt could feel a foreign emotion rising in his chest and didn't know what to do about it. Actually, that was a lie. Kurt had felt this emotion before, but _never_ for _Puckerman_.

"N-Noah…" Kurt whispered, gripping the phone tightly.

"And then we can fuck, right?"

As quickly as it had come, the feeling was blown away. Puckerman just wanted in his pants! As sweet as the offer was, the intention behind it was what mattered, and right now, Puck had the _completely _wrong idea.

"No," Kurt snapped, any positive emotions he had vanishing in a fierce wind. All that remained behind was bitterness and a hint of disappointment.

A severe growl was Puck's response. "Why not?" he demanded harshly.

Kurt winced, holding the phone away long enough to rub his ear. "_Because_, you want to have sex with me for all the wrong reasons!"

"Huh? What other reason do I need besides that fact that you're hot!"

Although the compliment found its mark, Kurt was not so easily distracted. Shaking his head, he responded, "That's just it. That's not good enough for me."

"I knew you were high maintenance," Puck growled, "but this is ridiculous!"

"You just don't get it," Kurt said, sighing sadly. "Until you know why it's not enough, I will _never_ sleep with you." And even if you did learn, Kurt mused inside his head, I would still never sleep with you!

"If you don't _tell_ me—"

"Figure it out for yourself," Kurt interrupted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make dinner."

Without even giving the boy a chance to respond, Kurt promptly flipped his cell phone closed. He had _almost_ forgotten that Puckerman was nothing but a sex-crazed pig. It wouldn't do for such a lapse in judgment to happen again.

Before he could even get off the bed, his phone rang. Sighing in annoyance, he snatched it up and answered quickly.

"Puck, _please_."

"Huh? Ah—no, this is Finn. Did you just talk to Puck?"

"Oh." Kurt eyes widened in shock. "F-Finn! Yes, I just finished speaking with Puck."

"What'd he say? He say anything about me?" Finn asked in an apprehensive voice.

'_No, but he says he wants to screw me.'_

"N-No. He didn't say anything."

Finn's voice dropped in disappointment. "Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Finn sighed. "That's not why I called anyway."

Kurt perked up in interest.

* * *

Puck stared at his phone for several long moments before sighing and cleaning up the mess he'd spontaneously made. Seriously, when he had called up Kate that had _not_ been what he had in mind. However, now that he had taken care of one problem that had been plaguing him, his mind was a lot calmer.

Done cleaning, he collapsed face first onto his bed, groaning into his pillow. Puck knew girls (or at least, he liked to think he did), yet, for some reason, all the girls he wanted most, he was never able to figure out!

Kate told him that just _wanting_ her wasn't enough to get into her pants. What the hell had that meant? Quinn Fabray had at least outright told him that it would _never_ happen, but Kate had been so cryptic and confusing! Why couldn't chicks be like guys and just say shit straight out?!

Thinking of Quinn brought his focus back to Finn, but the anger he had felt previously was already slipping away. It had mostly been shock and jealously anyway. He was still pissed that Finn had managed to one-up him _again_, but he could also see the brighter side of things.

Golden boy Finn was now out of the way, which meant Kate was basically his for the taking.

* * *

Finn shifted nervously, the phone held up to his ear. "The reason I called was…"

"Yes?" Kate asked after he had paused for several moments.

Coughing, Finn pressed on, "I know we just saw each other at the mall, but… how would you like to go to the movies with me Friday night?"

Kate answered almost immediately, "Yes! I mean… yes! I would love to see a movie with you."

"Great," Finn smiled. "What do you want to see?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay. Um, what kind of movies do you like?"

Quietly, Kate responded, "Romance."

"R-Really?" Finn wanted to gulp. The way she had almost whispered the word was having a weird effect on him.

"Yes. I'm fine with a good musical as well."

"Eh? Like High School Musical?"

He had never seen it, but he had watched the commercials enough times to know the gist of it. If someone started randomly singing in the cafeteria at _his_ school, they would be covered in prison food before they could even belting out the first line.

"Uhg, no! That is _not_ a true musi_cal_," Kate said haughtily.

Finn chuckled. "Okay, but I don't think there are any musicals playing now anyway."

"That's alright… Going out on a date with you is enough."

With that innocuous comment, Finn was acutely aware of the attraction Kate had toward him. Really, how could he have forgotten? Blushing despite himself, he looked down at his lap. _Were _they going out on a date? She was a girl, he was a boy, and they were going to go see a movie together; didn't that mean it was a date?

He shook his head. Of course not! They were just going to hang out! As much as he _wanted_ to go out on a date with her, he had Quinn now! But hadn't he been hanging out with Quinn when they had actually been dating? Gah!

Before he could straighten her out, she spoke, "Sorry, but, I have to cook dinner before my dad returns home from work."

"Oh! Okay, sorry to hold you up."

"Bye, Finn."

"See ya."

With a pensive frown on his face, Finn hung up. It was possible for a guy and a girl to be just friends wasn't it? They could hang out and it wouldn't be a 'date', couldn't they? Why did people have to put labels on everything anyway? Couldn't he just do what he wanted and nobody would feel the need to put a name to it?

Thinking about this not-date and his complicated feelings regarding Kate, his focus shifted to Quinn. They were dating apparently… even though it wasn't exactly his decision. What did that mean? True, he thought she was hot, and he wanted in her pants, but what else did he feel about her?

He felt that… uh, she was hot? He liked how she… looked? While… doing stuff? Ah, there was one thing he liked! He liked how she was a good, religious girl… but that also sucked on numerous occasions.

The more Finn thought, the more he realized that he and Quinn honestly didn't _have_ much of a relationship. Yes, the physical attraction was there, but what did she make him _feel_? Horny, frustrated, angry… horny some more.

Thinking was beginning to make his head hurt, so he stopped. He could decide what to do about all of that other stuff later. Right now he just wanted one thing.

And that was a slice of pizza.

* * *

As the days passed, Kurt grew more and more excited. He was going on his first real date with Finn to the movies! He had _dreamed_ of this day, and it was finally here! What should he wear? Something that showed a lot of skin? Or something more conservative?

Kurt wanted to scream and dance and just frolic through the house like a prepubescent girl who just received her first kiss.

The date was tomorrow, and he was a mix of excitement and dread. While he hoped for the best, he also feared the worst as well. He had been going_ absolutely crazy_ these past few days, and in moments like these, he wished he had someone to talk to.

Unfortunately, only recently had he developed a social life, and even then it was a rather complicated one. As of now, he only had 3 people in his phone contacts, one of them being his father. Sighing, he decided to just go and watch some TV.

Smiling and singing softly to himself, he ascended the stairs, only to find the television already on and a person watching it.

"Dad! You're home early!"

Still excited, Kurt plopped down onto the couch and looked at the screen. Normally, he would _never_ watch something so… boorish, but right now he was so jittery and full of butterflies that he just didn't care.

"It's Thursday," Burt said simply, watching him closely, "my shows are on."

Nodding, Kurt settled more into the couch, a small smile still on his face.

"What's got you so excited?" his father asked.

"What?" A little startled, Kurt turned toward his dad, only to find himself pinned under his gaze. His father's stare _always_ managed to root him to the spot.

"You're happy about something; I can tell."

"Oh, um, I'm just going to see a movie tomorrow night." Trying not to blush, Kurt added shyly, "With a friend."

"Really? Tell me about this friend of yours."

Kurt's heartbeat began to speed up in trepidation. "Well, his name is Finn. We go to the same school and… yeah."

Humming, his father turned back to the TV and placed an arm around him. "Alright, have fun."

That was it? Kurt had thought he would have a myocardial infarction! Really, he was far too suspicious. He just needed to relax. Doing just that, he once more turned toward the television.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Be careful, okay?"

Confused, Kurt turned toward his father, but the man was glued to the flickering lights of the screen. "I will, dad, don't worry."

* * *

The next day, Kurt was up at the crack of dawn and at his window in seconds. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and tonight, he had a date with Finn Hudson. For once, he felt that life was good!

His father had already left for work at this point in time, so he had the entire house to himself. He himself was supposed to be at work as well, but he had made up a last minute excuse about having an appointment at a spa that he had paid for it in advance so he _had_ to be there. His father had looked at him oddly, but relented and said he'd cover for him.

The reason he had forgone work today was because for six hours, he would be covered in _grease_. It took him at least twelve-hours to reverse the damage to his skin every day after work, and he didn't think Finn would appreciate him showing up on their date wearing an avocado facemask.

Singing 'I Feel Good' by James Brown, Kurt picked out what he was going to wear as both Kate and Kurt. It was a little daunting having to pick out _two_ fantastic outfits, but in the end, he felt it was a challenge he could pull off.

After a slow shower, he sat himself in front of the mirror to begin a heavy facial. It wasn't exactly a day spa, but his bathroom was the next best thing.

Once his face was picture perfect, he slung a heavy bathrobe about himself and then went to his room to dress. That done, Kurt fixed himself a nutritious breakfast consisting of a low-fat yogurt, apple, and glass of orange juice. When he had finished his food, he looked hesitantly at the clock.

9:23 AM.

Uhg, it was still eleven hours before his date with Finn. What else could he do? Deciding to watch some TV, he propped himself on the couch and began channel surfing. After going through every channel (twice), he decided to just settle on E! Entertainment. They were showing the biggest stars on the red carpet and insulting what they wore, but today, Kurt couldn't get into it. Instead, he kept glancing at the clock, and instantly regretting it when the minute hand hadn't changed _at all_.

With his date with Puck, the effect had been opposite. Time hadn't seemed to slow down, it had actually seemed to _speed up_! Yet, waiting for his date with Finn, it felt as if every second was an eternity!

Once more, he looked at the clock and had to resist the urge to pull his hair. It had taken him almost thirty minutes to get it _just_ right, after all.

Sighing, he settled into the couch. It was going to be a _long_ wait.

* * *

"Mom! Where's my _good_ jersey!"

Finn's voice echoed through the house as he looked through the mountain of clothing stacked inside his room. Sometimes, it amazed even _him_ how clothes just managed to get everywhere. Even when his mother brought fresh laundered clothes into his room, the minute he looked for one thing, the entire place was a mess.

"Did you look in the drawer?" His mom called back, voice faint.

Finn looked in said drawer, but his jersey was nowhere to be found. "It's not here!" he shouted back.

"Where did you last see it?"

Thinking, Finn's eyebrows knitted. He had been bored one day, so he had balled up his jersey and then used it as a basketball by throwing it into the empty laundry hamper in his room. After searching in the hamper, Finn fished out a ball of fabric and shouted triumphantly, "I got it!"

Unfurling it, Finn smiled in happiness. It was one of his favorite pieces of clothing—a Colt's jersey he had gotten in middle school. Of course, the number on the back was eighteen, the number of his idol, Peyton Manning. Sniffing it, he reared back a little in disgust.

It smelled like boy sweat. He was pretty sure that was the _last_ thing Kate wanted to smell while on their date. Not the romantic kind of date, of course. The platonic kind! Really.

Sighing, Finn once more began hunting through his room for something decent to wear.

* * *

'_It's finally time!'_ Kurt thought in excitement as he drove his Mustang into the crowded parking lot of the movie theatre. Nighttime had finally fallen, and because the movie theatre was almost on the edge of town, stars seemed to litter the sky.

Kurt was once more dressed as Kate, only this time he was going for a casual look compared to the sophisticated clothing he wore before. He had always wanted to have a little sister to dress up, so he had decided to have some fun with the clothing 'Kate' wore.

Today he decided he was going to rock denim like it was going out of style! He wore a pair of tight denim jeans, a short sleeve denim jacket that didn't extend past his bellybutton, and underneath the jacket, a tight black tank top that when he moved _just_ right, hiked up to show a smooth expanse of skin, and to complete the look, a lacy pair of black heels adorned his feet.

All in all, Kurt called it 'sexy-casual'. It was designed specifically in mind to appeal to Finn, but Kurt wouldn't know the results until he ran into said boy.

Stepping out of the car, he slung his purse over his shoulder and scanned the parking lot. People were loitering around outside the theatre, talking and laughing, but with a quick glance, Kurt couldn't spot Finn. They had decided to meet up outside of the theatre so they could go in together.

Adjusting his wig once and smoothing his clothes, Kurt began the short walk up to the Cineplex. It was a tall building that reminded Kurt of a barn, and it was alight with names of all that was showing tonight. Curious, Kurt scanned the posters of all the movies, wondering what Finn would choose for them to watch.

"Hey, baby."

Kurt jumped in surprise, turning toward the person who spoke. It was a teenage boy, and the way he leered had Kurt instantly on guard. The teen was tall compared to Kurt, and honestly—he wasn't bad looking. It looked as if he came from Mexican descent, and that was only strengthened when Kurt heard his accent.

"You here by yourself?"

"No," Kurt said, turning away. He tried to appear unconcerned and distant, but his stomach was beginning to tighten in apprehension.

"I don't see nobody," the boy said, looking around. "Come on, what yo name is?"

Plastering a patronizing look on his face, Kurt replied, "I believe the word you meant was 'your', not 'yo'. And the reason you don't see them is because they aren't here yet."

The boy's eyes widened before he whistled lowly. "Aigh't, I see. So, he yo boyfriend or what?"

Kurt was growing annoyed by this random stranger who wouldn't leave him alone. Normally, he might have appreciated such advances, but the man of his dreams was taking him out on a date! Compared to Finn, this rather handsome boy was completely beneath his notice.

"No," Kurt snapped. "Now will you please leave me alone?"

Chuckling, the boy leaned forward, making Kurt back up reflexively. "I'm trying to be nice here. The least you can do is return the favor."

It was at that moment Kurt heard a familiar voice growl, "This guy bothering you, Kate?"

* * *

As soon as Finn stepped out of his mom's car (he'd practically had to beg to use it), the first thing he'd zeroed in on was Kate being backed into the theatre wall by some guy. Eyes narrowing, a violent emotion began to fill him.

Striding towards them quickly, his eyes narrowed further when he heard Kate tell the guy to leave her alone. If it turned out that guy had done _anything _to Kate, he'd—well, he didn't know _what _he would do, but it wouldn't be pretty.

"This guy bothering you, Kate?" he growled, grabbing the stranger by the shoulder and spinning him around so they were face to face.

Kate looked over the teens shoulder and her eyes seemed to shine in relief. Finn paused long enough to flash her a smile before once more turning toward the boy. The guy was tall, no doubt, but Finn was _taller_.

"Woh," the guy said, holding up his hands in surrender. He looked up at Finn with a nervous grin. "What's what the hostility? I didn't do nothing."

"She told you to leave her alone," Finn said, frowning.

"Ah, true… Meh, whatever." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he shouldered past Finn and began heading toward the theatre entrance. Under his breath, he muttered, "She was a bitch anyway."

Finn felt anger swirl through him and made a move to step forward. A soft hand on his arms stopped him.

Kate was smiling up at him, a twinkle in her green-blue eyes. "Don't worry about him. I _am_ a bitch, and proud of it."

Finn didn't know if he should laugh or be shocked. Instead, he just rubbed the back of his head, unsure. "You're not mad?"

She shrugged, unconcerned. "A childish thing like that doesn't bother me."

Honestly, Finn was amazed. If someone had insulted _him _that way, he would have wanted to smash their face in.

"Oh," he said, blinking. "Sorry for coming so late."

"I didn't wait long," she said, looking at the ground and blushing.

Now that Finn was calming down and his focus was once more on Kate, he looked at her outfit and couldn't help but admire the way those tight clothing just seemed to _stick_ to her. It was really no wonder that the guy had noticed her. You'd have to be blind not to!

"Wow, you look great."

"Oh?" Kate looked up at him through her bangs, cheeks still red. She looked him up and down carefully. "You look… presentable."

Finn wasn't one-hundred percent sure what that meant, but he assumed it was a compliment. He had wanted to dress nicely, but his clothes seemed to be only purely casual wear. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a New England Patriot's jersey.

"Thanks," he chirped. "…I think. Anyway, come on; let's go before the line gets any longer."

* * *

Kurt's face twisted as he stared up at the movie, laughter ringing throughout the entire theatre. He peered cautiously over at Finn, and the teen had a huge smile on his face as he happily shoved candy into his mouth.

If Kurt were to be frank, so far… this date sucked. They had managed to convince the ticket salesman that they were seventeen and procured tickets to see Br**ü**no. He had been a little curious by the commercials, so when Finn suggested it, he agreed easily.

This… hadn't been what he expected.

Br**ü**no once more did something blatantly gay on screen, and again, the crowd erupted in laughter. Sighing, he propped his face in his hands and stared blankly up at the screen. Yes, if he had been watching this movie alone he might have chuckled in shock, but with so many unashamed homophobes in the audience with him, he could only frown in displeasure.

"Hey." A whisper from his right drew his attention towards Finn. "This is a funny movie, huh?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Kurt tried to smile, but didn't know if he managed to succeed. He wanted to enjoy this date, but—uhg, the movie was just so rude and unapologetic! And the audience hooting loudly around him wasn't helping matters.

"Want some Sour Patch Kids?" Finn offered, once more absorbing himself into the movie.

Kurt denied the offer blandly. He should have chosen the movie after all. Hell, a scary movie would have been better than this! At least then he could burry himself into Finn's shoulder whenever anything particularly frightening happened.

Just as he was about to release another morose sigh, Finn raised his arm and deftly placed it over the back of his chair. Kurt instantly froze, feeling the heat from Finn's arm on the back of his neck. He hadn't placed his hand over Kurt's shoulder, but rather Kurt's chair, but the notion was the same, right?

Blushing, Kurt stared up at the screen, his heart racing. This was _far_ from a perfect movie date, but with that one little gesture from Finn, it all felt worth it.

When the scene with Brüno and his old assistant, Lutz, wrestling inside the ring was nearing its conclusion, Kurt perked up. They were standing awfully close… and it looked like they were going to… _Hello_!

Kurt was suddenly sitting up in his seat in staring in rapt attention as everyone in the theater and inside the movie watched with shocked disbelief. Looking over at Finn, Kurt had to hide a smile. The boy's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in shock.

Chuckling, Kurt leaned over and lifted Finn's chin so his mouth closed. The tall teen looked down at him, his eyes still wide.

* * *

Finn wasn't sure how he should feel. There had been a scene earlier in the movie which involved what appeared to be _real_ (hetero) sex, but this little man on man kiss…

He was honestly speechless.

When he felt a soft hand closing his mouth, he looked down at Kate in shock. She was staring up at him with an amused smile and her eyes seemed to glow as the film reflected off them. Shaking her head, she turned back toward the screen and Finn had to force himself too as well.

The only reason he wanted to see this movie _at all_ was because of Borat. Sacha Baron Cohen wasn't afraid to _go there_ and Finn loved that about him, but this—he felt like this might be a little too much for evenhim.

The crowd had finally broken free of their stupor and as Brüno and Lutz continued to wrestle across the floor (with their tongues), they began to boo. Angered southerners in the movie who had been expecting a good fight began to boo and throw things, and in the theatre it wasn't much different.

The fans who had previously been laughing were shifting uncomfortably in their seats, and the bolder fans (all male) were shouting their disgust to the rooftops.

Besides him, Kate giggled. "You know… I think I like this movie after all."

* * *

When the movie was finally over and they were standing outside the theatre, Finn looked up at the night sky, his hands in his pocket. All in all, it had been a good movie, but his view on homosexuality was still what it had always been. They could do whatever they wanted, as long as they kept _him_ out of it.

Beside him, Kate was staring up at the sky as well, and with a shrug, Finn looked down at her. "So, what did you think?"

"This was fun," Kate said, looking up at him with a smile.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief at her words. She had appeared a little upset inside the theatre, but toward the end of the movie she had perked up considerably.

"Cool," Finn grinned.

They lapsed into comfortable silence, each one retreating to their own thoughts.

Kate was the first to break the silence. "Finn?"

"Yeah?" he asked distractedly.

"What do you think about gay people?"

Finn frowned down at her, but her face was turned away. Shrugging lightly, he answered, "Well, I don't really want to do it… or see it, but I'm okay with it… I guess."

"Oh…" Kate sighed lightly. After a beat of silence, she asked, "Well then, what do you think about me?"

Once more, Finn had to frown. How had she gone from asking about his thoughts on gay people to his thoughts on her? Like he had done with her previous question, he shrugged and answered honestly. "I think you're cool. You're smart, funny, you dress nice." Moving his shoulders again, he concluded, "I like you."

She looked up at him through her lashes, and he could see color staining her face. Once more, realization slammed into him like a freight train. Crap! Really, she made him so comfortable that all of his problems just seemed to disappear when he looked at her.

A blush beginning to creep across his nose as well, but he kept eye contact.

"I like you too," she said lowly.

Heat spread through him at her simple words, and he didn't know _what_ to think anymore. All thoughts flew from his mind until only one remained: He _really_ liked Kate.

"I think I want to kiss you," he admitted without hesitation.

Her eyes went wide and she lifted her face to stare at him fully. Now that he had a good look, it seemed as if she flushed all the way down her neck. Nodding shyly, she stepped forward. "I think I want you to kiss me."

Breathing through his mouth, Finn's eyes flickered from her eyes to her mouth and back again. Gulping lightly, he took a step forward as well and caressed Kate's cheek gently. Her eyes fluttered at his touch and a small smiled appeared on his face.

Then, slowly, he leaned down and...

* * *

…their lips touched.

Kurt released a soft sigh against Finn's mouth at the sensation. He wanted to keep his eyes open, to stare into Finn's soulful brown eyes, but he found his eyes closing on their own accord. Electricity seemed to be sparking through him, and Kurt's hands itched to grab and touch Finn.

Giving in, he raised a hand and placed it on Finn's firm bicep. His free hand was clutching his purse to him as if it was the only thing that anchored him to the earth.

Thoughts swirled through his head in an incoherent blur. He couldn't believe this! It was a dream come true! He was not only having his first kiss, it was happening with the guy of his dreams!

Finn's hand that had been softly brushing his cheek slipped down and curled gently around the base of his neck. Tugging lightly, he slanted their mouths together and Kurt couldn't keep a startled breath from escaping him.

A burning fire began to build within him, starting in his chest and spreading lower. When Finn released a low hum, Kurt felt something twitch.

Ah...!

He was becoming turned on… and being a teen male, it was only natural that… well, _that_ would happen.

Breaking the kiss in shocked panic, Kurt turned away and shuffled awkwardly, his head bowed. This was _not_ good.

"Kate?" Finn asked, sounding a little dazed. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, tears of mixed feelings gathering in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he choked, trying not to sob.

Not turning around, he spirited through the dark parking lot toward his car, the sound of his own heels echoing loudly in his ears.

* * *

A/N: Hello people! I wonder what everyone thinks about this chapter? I know it was kind of... slow... and boring at places, but hopefully the last bit of this made up for it. ...Or did it just make you want to kill me...? Gah!

Fun fact about this chapter: At first, it wasn't going to exist at all! Chapter 10 was something else ENTIRELY, but I wanted Finn to have a date with Kate/Kurt since Puck had a date, and from there, the story veered into something COMPLETELY new. Well, not really. Lets just say the story took a left to get to the ending, when originally I had planned on going right. We're still going to the same place, but getting there in an entirely different way! So blame my muse!

I should also mention that from here on out... shit happens. If you've been waiting on stuff to finally progress... well, strap in!

Oh, and my beta has completely dissapeared off the face of the earth. I don't know why or how, but I seem to go through beta's like nobodies business, so from here on out, just assume that all chapters will be unbeta'd and that all errors and things are my own.

Uuh.. yeah! I think that's it. Review? :3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bruno._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Finn held out an outstretched hand toward Kate, but she had already disappeared into the dark parking lot.

"Kate," he whispered, lowering his hand and staring at the ground in confusion. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, able to taste Kate's pineapple lip gloss. His body was still on fire and his pants were a tad tighter than before.

They hadn't gotten to the part where he needed to think of the mail, but it had been awfully close.

As he wondered why she ran away from him, a slow pain was beginning to build in his chest. Placing a hand over it, he sighed and shook his head. Maybe this was for the best? He had a girlfriend… That kiss wasn't even supposed to happen! This _date_ shouldn't have happened.

But it had, and Finn couldn't just make that disappear—couldn't make his _feelings _disappear—and surprisingly, he didn't want to.

Still dazed, he shuffled off to find his own car before freezing.

Where had he parked again?

* * *

Kurt dashed as fast as he could in heels back to his car and growled when he realized it was locked. Fingers shaking, he dug into his purse and removed the key. It slipped from his quaking fingers and he sniffed as he picked it up. He tried to insert his key into the door, not caring in the slightest if he chipped the paint job. When the sound of the car unlocking touched his ears, he flung open the door and practically collapsed into the upholstery.

His emotions swirled within him violently, and with no outlet, they flowed down his cheeks in a steady stream. Looking at the bulge in his pants, he felt a little sick. He was… disgusted; not only with his body but with _himself_.

How much easier would his life be if he had been born a girl? The fact of the matter, however, was that he _wasn't_ a girl, and because of that single fact, what he was doing, being who he was—it was wrong. That was what hurt Kurt the most.

That he had to _hide_ like this and fear everything. Instead of sitting in his car in tears, he should be smiling and giddy that he had his first kiss!

Unfortunately, his body had almost given him away. Had Finn looked down and seen the lump growing in Kurt's pants… that would have ruined _everything_. Shaking his head and wiping he eyes, he tried to straighten himself out. There was no point in crying. He couldn't _change_ his gender, and although right now he cursed it—he liked being a boy.

He just didn't like what being a gay boy in a small town entailed.

His phone beeped, and with blurry eyes, he checked and saw that he had a new text message from Finn.

_U okay? Did I do something wrong?_

Kurt let out a choked laugh, a smile appearing on his face despite himself. He answered back quickly.

_No, you were wonderful. It's me; please don't worry about it. I really enjoyed our date… and our kiss._

Blushing, Kurt hesitated before sending the message. His face was still hot when once more his phone lit up.

_K, I thought I went too fast… but, yeah… I enjoyed it too. _

A warm feeling began to spread through Kurt, and he was half tempted to respond back with _'More than kissing Quinn?' _but thinking of Quinn made him feel a little bitter. Instead, he responded with:

_Thanks for checking up on me. It made me feel better._

_No prob. (sry I don't txt more, the buttons are too small for my fingers)_

Again Kurt laughed, amused at the thought of Finn fumbling around with a small phone trying to text him. Really, it was small things like those that made him so enamored with the tall teen.

Sighing, he closed the still open door and inserted his keys into the ignition. The car rumbled to life and with a watery smile on his face, he pulled off.

* * *

Finn sat outside on his back porch, simply looking up at the night sky. The sky was overcast, so even if stars would have been visible, he would be unable to see them.

He kept thinking back to his date (because that's what it became) with Kate, and couldn't help but be both shocked and confused by the kiss they shared. That kiss… it had been electric. Of all the girls he had kissed in his life, none of them have ever made him feel like that.

Quinn… well, she hadn't even kissed him herself yet, so there was nothing to compare there. And that was yet another thing that swirled through Finn's mind endlessly. Essentially, he had cheated on Quinn, and while he felt guilty, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

He had enjoyed kissing Kate, and if he had his way, there would be many more kisses to come. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. He shouldn't like kissing someone else—not when he had a girlfriend already, and what was more, he had promised his best friend that he wouldn't pursue her.

Puck liked Kate, Finn knew it, but it seemed as if Puck himself didn't. Finn wanted his friend to be happy, but Finn wanted to be happy as well.

What had Puck said to him, over a week ago? He always got what he wanted? Right now, Finn could say with certainty that wasn't true. He couldn't have Quinn and Kate, and he couldn't have Kate and Puck. To keep something, he would have to sacrifice another.

And Finn didn't like that at all.

"Finn? What are you doing out here, honey?"

The tall teen looked behind him at the voice. His mother stood in the doorway, concern clearly etched on her face as she wiped her hands with an old dishtowel.

"Nothing," he said, turning away. "Just… thinking."

Everyone who knew him would know that when he _thought_, it meant something was up. His mother was one of the few people who understood, so she discerned immediately that he had a problem.

Coming to sit beside him, she asked gently, "What's on your mind?"

"Girls," Finn said, shrugging. At his mom's slightly uncomfortable look, he added, "And friends."

"Okay," she intoned slowly. "What about them?"

He hesitated as he debated whether or not to tell his mother. It was a little pathetic to have to turn to your mom for advice on women (and friends). Sighing, he admitted, "I'm dating Quinn Fabray, but I like another girl…"

His mom 'ahh'd in understanding.

"And… Puck likes this other girl too, and I told him I wouldn't mess with her."

Once more, she made a sound of comprehension.

Ducking his head, he muttered, "But tonight… I took her on a date and… kissed her."

This time, his mother drew in a startled breath and Finn held his breath as well.

"Well," she began, searching for the right words, "sometimes, you can't have everything."

Finn nodded in resignation. "I know."

"But," she added, smiling softly when he looked up at her. "When it comes to personal happiness, maybe some days you have to step on a few toes and apologize when you do."

Listening seriously, Finn tried to break down what she said and make sense of it. "So I… shouldn't let anything stand in my way?"

Looking sheepish, she said uncertainly, "Well that's one way to look at it. What I'm saying is, do what makes you happy, but don't forget to consider everyone's feelings as well, okay?"

When she patted him on the shoulder and stood, Finn just stared ahead blankly. At the sound of the door closing, he asked aloud, "How is that different from what I've been doing?"

* * *

It was Saturday night, and instead of going out and getting wasted like he usually would; Puck was instead sitting in his room and strumming idly on his guitar.

All week he had been thinking about Kate, and today was no different. Her words from before circled his mind, yet they had not taken on a different meaning. Wanting to sex her up wasn't enough… He had to have something else as well… What could that possibly be? Financial security?

If this was any other girl (besides Quinn) he honestly wouldn't put in so much effort. But this was _Kate_ and he would be damned if he didn't get into her pants!

When his phone began to ring, he paused in his playing and stared at it as if it were an alien creature. The only people who called him were Finn, his teammates from school, and both cheerleaders and cougars alike looking for some sweet loving.

Right now, he wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with any of them.

Finn… well, at the moment he was just avoiding him out of spite. His teammates probably wanted to go to a party, but Puck just wasn't in a party mood. As for another conquest… he shivered. He didn't think he could handle another incident similar to what happened with Mrs. Johnson.

But, there was a new person who had entered his contacts. One Kate Hummer. If it was _her_ who was calling him, he didn't want to miss it.

Snatching up the phone, he frowned in disappointment when he realized it was only Finn. He was about to throw it back on the bed when he realized that it had been over a week since they had last spoke. Not only that, it had been days since the tall teen had last called him.

Scowling, Puck decided to just answer it.

"Sup?"

"Puck!" Finn's voice said in surprise, having not expected him to answer.

"The one and only," Puck said dryly.

"Look, Puck, I've been thinking—"

Snorting, Puck drawled, "Shocker."

Ignoring him, Finn continued. "Yesterday, my mom said something that made me realize... I want to be happy."

Puck looked at the phone held in his hand in blatant confusion. "Well _whoop _dee doo," he mocked flippantly. Really, what was Finn getting at with such an off the wall comment?

"I want you to be happy too," Finn said firmly, brushing off his sarcasm.

Again, Puck didn't know what Finn was trying to say. "Will you please get to the point before this conversation gets any gayer?"

"Don't overreact," the tall teen said from the other end, his voice faltering.

"Dude," Puck said, pausing in hesitation, "you're not coming out to me, are you?"

"No! Just listen and don't interrupt!" Taking a deep breath, Finn spoke. "Okay, about Kate…"

"…Yeah?"

"I think… we could share her."

At first, Puck waited for Finn to continue, but when he realized that that was the entire idea, he didn't know whether to laugh or slap his face in disappointment. "Finn," Puck began, as if he were talking to a slow child, "Kate isn't a pair of underpants."

"I know that!" Finn floundered. "But it's the only thing I could think of where we can both be happy!"

While Puck was touched at the sentiment, he couldn't help but shake his head. Finn was just too naïve for his own good.

"I don't think Kate would go for something like that, and the Puckerman _does not_ share. Besides," he added, voice hard, "aren't you _dating_ Quinn Fabray?"

"How do you—? Never mind, that doesn't matter. I think… I think I'm going to break up with her."

Puck's mouth flopped open in shocked disbelief. "You've been trying to get her to even _look_ at you since freshman year!"

Finn's voice was a little hesitant when he said, "Honestly… I don't think we have much in common. And, besides being hot, I don't think I really like her…"

Yet again, Puck was thrown for a loop. It seemed as if everything Puck had ever known was suddenly changing. "Dude, what—" He couldn't even find _words_ to express how shocked he was. Normally, this would have been a dream come true for him, but right now, picking up Quinn on the rebound was the _farthest_ thing from his mind.

"I won't let you have Kate," Puck growled, trying to find equilibrium somewhere in this new topsy-turvy world.

"I know," Finn said gently, "and I don't want to steal her from you. That's why I want us to share her."

"S-Share? How the fuck would that even work? We build a fucking schedule?" In a mocking voice he said, "_Oh, let me schedule in my BJ from Kate on Wednesday._" Snorting, he shook his head. "That won't work for me, Hudson!"

"I-I don't know! I want to be with Kate, Puck; I'm not going to lie to you. But I don't want to lose our friendship over a girl either."

Puck paused, his mouth frozen in the beginning of an angry tirade. Taking a calming breath, he ran a hand shakily through his mohawk, "Kate doesn't even like me…"

"How do you know?"

"Because she likes you!" Puck exploded, fists clenched.

"Then you'll have to make her like you," Finn supplied, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"The world doesn't work that way," Puck growled, a familiar anger returning. "Two people dating the same person, knowingly? That shit just doesn't work!"

"Why not?!" Finn asked heatedly, his voice rising in frustration. "Why can't it, huh? Who made up the rules of dating that said two best friends who like the same girl can't _both_ be with her!"

Sighing, Puck said sadly, "You just don't get it. Once more, Golden Boy Finn thinks he can just… _swoop in _and change the world to his liking!"

"Yeah," Finn said, his voice holding a hint of a challenge, "I _do_ think I change things. Listen Puck, you're like a brother to me and… I—I love you, dude. I want the best for you, but I also want the best for myself. If you're happy with what you have then… I guess there's nothing I can do about it, is there."

"Finn," Puck breathed, his eyes wide.

"I gotta go," Finn muttered. "I'll see you at practice, Monday, alright?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"See ya, man."

"...See ya…"

At Finn parting remarks, Puck hung up the phone and placed his guitar in the corner of the room, his mind in a daze. What Finn said pierced him to his very core, and he couldn't come up with anything to refute the boy's claims.

There really _were_ no 'rules of dating', just what everyone else accepted as normal. Him and Finn… _sharing_ Kate? Even as confounded as he was, he couldn't repress a snort. A human wasn't the same as a Power Rangers action figure. It just wasn't that easy.

Laying down on the bed, Puck placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"_Yeah, I _do_ think I can change things."_

While normally Puck was secretly proud when Finn asserted himself so strongly, he just couldn't agree with this. Puck _knew_ something like this couldn't work.

After all, he had seen the results of people who tried first hand…

* * *

Sunday morning found Finn up at the crack of dawn and already beginning to dress. While usually he would sleep in until _at least_ eleven AM, the reason he was up so early was simple: training. Football practice didn't _officially_ start until tomorrow, but he and Puck had made it a habit to run together every morning.

Because of recent circumstances, Finn had fallen off the wagon but today he was going to fix that. He dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a large t-shirt and on his feet were a pair of beat up trainers. Dressed, he grabbed an apple from the kitchen before leaving the house and inhaling the air.

There was something about nature that helped Finn relax. It probably had something do with spending so much time with Daren from Emerald Dreams when he was younger.

Drawing in the smell of fresh dew on the morning air, a smile began to hint at the corner of his lips.

What he had said last night to Puck had been plaguing his mind, but he was trying not to worry. He wasn't sure _at all_ if Kate would go for being shared, and even if she did, Finn didn't know if he would be able to keep his emotions in check. Could he just stand there and watch his best friend kiss the girl he liked?

He didn't know. It was all just so _complicated_.

But he wanted to. He _wanted_ them both to be able to share Kate, to both be able to kiss her and neither of them would feel possessive. It was a long shot—like, almost impossible—but he wanted it.

Beginning to jog, he wondered what he would do about Quinn. He had told Puck that he was thinking about dumping her, but that had been a spur of the moment admission. Truthfully, he had never actually _dated _anyone before, let alone broke up with them.

Yes, he had kissed and even felt up a fair share of the opposite sex, but he had never actually made them his girlfriend. Quinn was his first, so everything about being a boyfriend was brand new to him. The thought of just texting 'I'm breaking up with you' had crossed his mind, but he didn't want to be _that_ guy. He wanted to do it face to face, to just put her behind him so he could move forward. He wasn't going to church with her tonight on account of the pastor getting sick, but even if he _had_ gone, he couldn't break up with her at church! Besides, her father would watch him like a hawk, and if Quinn so much as _frowned_ the man would be on him instantly.

No, he was going to do it properly. Then he could worry about Kate and Puck without guilt.

Breathing a little easier, Finn smiled. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, and the sight of it made Finn's smile grow even wider.

He had a plan now. While that comforted him greatly, he knew the hardest part had yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Let me first start off by saying... wow! Lol, when I first started this story, I thought it would drown under all the Puckleberry, but its actually managing to stay afloat and its all thanks to you lovely reviewers. So, just thought I should say how much I appreciate all of you guys and your reviews.

Now, back to the story itself... Hm... I actually don't have much to say and its probably not helping that I'm tired. I'll just let the chapter speak for itself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

School began in a little over two weeks, and Kurt wasn't sure what to do anymore. After his… embarrassing episode outside the movie theatre, he had gone home and soaked himself in a nice bubble bath.

As he relaxed in the large tub, all of his worries melted away. Unfortunately, as soon as his wet foot touched tile and he draped a fluffy bathrobe about himself, all of his anxieties returned. He couldn't help but question every little thing that had brought him to this moment.

What was he doing? Why was he not only leading on Finn, but leading on Puckerman as well? Outside the movie theatre he and Finn had kissed… Even thinking about the feel of Finn's lips on his was enough to send electricity racing through him. The kiss had been, in a word, magical!

But… with the start of school looming so close over the horizon, what could possibly come of it?

He couldn't risk being "Kate" anymore once school began. If even _one_ person managed to connect the dots between Kate and Kurt, the repercussions could be fatal.

Puckerman...

The mohawked teen was obviously lusting after him, and Kurt hadn't exactly done anything to refute his advances… In fact, he might have just made it worse by telling him that Finn was dating someone else and dangling hope in his face in the form of sex.

In school, Puck and the other jocks were his personal tormenters. Could he face them in the hallways without doing or saying something that would give him away? He didn't know, but still the thought lingered in the back of his mind.

All of this secrecy and worrying was no doubt bad for his pores!

Yet, he had known what he was getting into when he started this, hadn't he? He had known that it would be painful to have a little taste of love, but be unable to have it all. It was not only impossible to have all of Finn because he himself was a boy, it was impossible because of all of the _lies_. A foundation of lies was a shaky foundation at best.

One single truth would be all it took to destroy it. So… maybe it was time to stop lying?

If it wouldn't have been unsightly, Kurt would have laughed out loud. He had been lying since he was twelve years old when he began to tell everyone he wasn't gay when he so _obviously_ was.

He was beginning to grow weary of it. He was _so_ tired of being afraid of the truth. But, there was one thing holding him back. Was he strong enough? Could he tell _anyone_ the secret he had kept (rather badly) for years?

Maybe… his father…

Kurt shook in terror. If he was rejected, _that_ would no doubt destroy him. A dismissal from his father would break him into pieces that couldn't possibly be put back together again.

Deep down, he knew his father would love him no matter what—but what if that wasn't the case? What if he was wrong?

Shaking, he collapsed weakly to his knees, struggling between two conflicting feelings. Finally, he stopped moving and came to a decision. Maybe… it was time to find out.

It was time to find out what was outside the closet he had trapped himself in.

* * *

Today was the first day of football practice, and for once, Puck was on time. While he enjoyed football, he wasn't too enthusiastic on the training and usually took his sweet time before arriving for practices. Coach Tanaka would bitch him out, but he never actually followed through on his threats to kick him off the team. He was too valuable and they both knew it.

This day, however, found him on the field before anyone else—hell, even _early_. The reason for this was simply because of the words Finn had said to him two nights ago. He wanted to talk to the boy _immediately_ and find out just what type of drugs he had been taking. Maybe they would sell for a pretty penny.

It put him in a bad mood to be on the football field before school even began, but with no one around to complain to, he could only glare at nothing and place his duffel bag by the side lines. Frowning, he kneeled down and began to stretch.

As he loosened his muscles for the training to come, he thought about Finn's proposition. A threesome with two guys and one girl? Puck snorted. That was too much sausage for his pizza, thank you very much, but still the idea was oddly… temping, despite knowing better.

He wanted Kate. There was no longer any doubt in his mind about that.

His lust for her had become something… more, but he still didn't quite know what yet.

The only problem he had of sharing Kate with Finn was of course: Finn being part of the equation at all.

When they had been younger, they had made a pet of a toad they found in a shallow creak behind Puck's home. They placed the amphibian in a small box, and after only an hour, Licky (even as a kid, Finn's name giving skills were atrocious) managed to run away. Finn was distraught, but Puck couldn't have cared less. The little toad had been boring.

While they had indeed shared Licky for only an hour, a human being was on a much grander scale than a toad. A human had free will, and like Licky, would not be forced into a box and contained. A human had their _own_ desires.

And Kate just didn't _want_ him. She wanted Finn. And she could _have_ Finn now that he was planning to break up with Quinn. Yet still Finn gave him an olive branch—a chance for him to be with Kate and not just watch from the sidelines. Puck just couldn't wrap his mind around that!

Still, it might be the only way he could have any part of Kate…

Puck sighed angrily and stared at nothing. While not only being completely implausible, it felt like a handout, and if it was one thing Puck didn't like it was being _pitied. _

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice someone else walking across the field. When a shadow fell across him, he looked up. There was only one person tall enough to cast a shadow _that _long.

"Sup?" Puck muttered, squinting up at the tall teen when he came to stand in front of him.

"Hey," Finn said, dropping the bag he was carrying and joining Puck in stretching with no further conversation.

Silence stretched between the two, and after a while, other members of the team begin to congregate as well. Done stretching, Puck stood up with Finn following moments after. The two best friends looked at each other, Puck with his eyes narrowed lightly and Finn trying not to shift uncomfortably.

"That shit you were talking last night," Puck began, looking away. "You mean it?"

"Y-Yeah, I do."

"What makes you think I need or _want_ your sloppy seconds?" Puck demanded, his brow knitting.

Finn reared back in shock, his eyes wide. "Dude, no, that's not what I meant!"

"That's what you made it _sound_ like," Puck growled. While he wanted to be with Kate and he appreciated the sentiment behind his friend's actions… The thought that Finn was only doing this out of pity for him…! He just couldn't accept that!

"Puck," Finn breathed, lost for words.

"You be with Kate. I… I'll give up on her, okay?"

Finn's eyes grew even wider, his mouth hanging open. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he declared resolutely, "No."

Now it was Puck's turn to rear back in shock. "What?"

"I see what you're trying to do, and I want you to know that I'm not doing this out of some… some sort of charity! I know it might seem that way now, but Puck, I promise you—I want to be with Kate and I want _you_ to be with her too. I want us _both_ to be with her."

Just like the conversation they had on the phone last night, Puck was once more thrown for a loop and left speechless. Finn_ wanted_ to share Kate? That just didn't make sense! No one _wanted_ to just… share girlfriends!

"Listen to yourself!" Puck snarled, unable to do anything but lash out in frustration. "I _told_ you that you could have Kate all to yourself! If you told me you were giving up on her, I would kick your sorry ass to the curb!"

"What's it going to take to show you that I'm serious?" Finn demanded, a displeased frown on his face.

Puck shook his head sadly. He was standing firm in his decision. _Nothing_ could change him mind.

Finn's eyes lit up. "Wait, I've got it."

Before Puck could make even a sound of inquiry, a loud whistle cut through the air, forestalling any additional conversation. Coach Tanaka was strutting across the field, his signature glare on his face and a silver whistle held between his lips.

"Meet me by your truck after practice," Finn said before walking away stubbornly, his shoulders squared.

* * *

After two hours of practicing, the sun was rising higher into the sky and it was growing steadily hotter. Fortunately, during summer, they weren't allowed to practice in full gear and because there was no school, practices were held in the morning when it was the coolest.

Finn was dripping with sweat after the workout Coach Tanaka put him through, and his teammates weren't much better. They were all a little out of shape after clowning around all summer, and Coach Tanaka seemed adamant on knocking the laziness out of them.

"Alright then," the coach said finally, eyeing them all with a mean curl to his lips. "Hit the showers and then get the hell outta here."

Finn had never been happier to hear those words in his life. Since hell week began nextweek, this would be the last week he had before school started where he would have free time. They would only be practicing Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday morning, so he would have plenty of spare time. When hell week started however, he would have to practice _every _day, _twice_ a day, and between extreme bouts of soreness and exhaustion, he wouldn't have time for _anything_.

Once freshly showered and changed into his spare clothes, he grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and chugged it like his life depended on it. When he swallowed a little _too _fast, he choked and sputtered harshly. Luckily, someone was there to pound him on the back.

His coughs dying down, Finn looked to the person who had helped him to find none other than Puck. He had obviously just finished his own shower for he was in nothing but a fluffy white towel, a second towel held in his hands which he used to dry his hair.

"Thanks," Finn muttered.

Puck didn't reply and his eyes were guarded. Finn shuffled awkwardly for a moment before speaking, wanting desperately to just relieve the tension in the air.

"I'll meet you by the truck," Finn said lowly, waiting long enough for Puck to nod before leaving the locker room and heading outside.

For some reason, Puck was being oddly opposed to this idea. He had expected a little resistance, sure, but he hadn't expected Puck to offer to back off from Kate. If it had been under any other circumstances, he would have jumped for joy. But, it was in that moment that Finn realized that Puck, in his own way, was telling Finn to be happy without compromising himself.

While Finn admitted he wasn't the smartest guy around, even _he_ knew how much Puck compromised just so Finn could be happy. Finn had never given up _anything_ that he truly wanted for the sake of his best friend's happiness, and now he felt as if it was time to return the favor.

* * *

When Puck finished changing clothes, he almost dreaded going out to meet Finn by his truck. This whole Kate thing was proving to be a lot more complicated than he had ever imagined, but today, he was going to just finally put an end to it. Puck felt as if his selfishness was putting a strain on he and Finn's friendship, and this latest development was doing nothing to dissuade him of that conclusion.

After Finn broke up with Quinn, Puck could be there for her. He would catch her on the rebound and maybe liquor her up a bit. Afterward, they'd go up to her room and…

Sighing, he ran a hand through his still damp hair.

That little fantasy had no appeal to him. The thought of getting into Quinn Fabray's pants now filled him with the same amount of excitement as shaving his mohawk. To put it simply, he was over Quinn.

It was Finn proposing sharing Kate that made him realize it. Just the thought having a small part of Kate made his heart thump faster than the idea of bedding Quinn ever did. The problem was, though, that they shouldn't have to resort to such matters at all. Kate had already rejected him. It was time for him to move on.

After exiting the locker rooms, he found Finn sitting on the hood of his truck, a determined frown etched on his face. Puck looked on from a distance, his brow furrowing as well. Whatever came of this, he still wanted to be Finn's friend. Come hell or high water, Puck just couldn't imagine his life without Finn in it.

The week he had been ignoring the loveable idiot had been filled with almost endless hours of boredom.

Drawing in a deep breath, Puck gathered himself and trekked the final steps up to his truck.

Finn spotted him and jumped off the hood. Puck glared lightly at the thought of Finn denting his baby, but his mind was preoccupied with more important things.

Deciding to just get this out of the way, Puck opened his mouth to speak.

"Stop," Finn said, striding up to him.

Puck frowned in disgruntlement, but he allowed Finn to speak first.

"I already know what you're going to say, and… you're wrong."

Puck glared up at Finn challengingly.

Sighing, the tall teen shook his head. "I guess the only way to do this is to show you."

"Oh yeah?" Puck asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Just how do you plan on doing that?"

When Finn grabbed the back of his mohawk and yanked him forward, Puck seriously thought the tall teen was going to punch him. A pair of chapped lips crashing into his own was the last thing he would have possibly suspected.

* * *

In preparation for what he was about to do, Kurt had done his best to prepare his father's favorite foods: venison roast, mashed potatoes and gravy, bread rolls, and for desert, apple pie. Kurt wasn't the best chef around, but he had bought a cook book and tried his vey best when he did cook. For today, he had decided to go all out and had done everything _perfectly._

Because his father was due to return home any more, Kurt switched on the TV to his father's favorite channel—Discovery Channel. His father liked to watch TV while he ate, and more than that, he enjoyed watching nature cause mass destruction. And for the final touch, in the freezer a bottle of Coors Light was chilling.

The sound of the door opening had him running toward the entryway to greet his father. Burt Hummel entered the house, the front of his clothes stained black and his hat firmly over his head. He removed his shoes from his feet before looking up and spotting Kurt.

Kurt smiled to the best of his ability. "Welcome back, dad. How was work?"

"Alright…"

"I cooked dinner," Kurt said, trying not to seem too anxious.

His father nodded before heading to the bathroom to clean up a little. While he was gone, Kurt took that opportunity to prepare a tray loaded with plates of the dinner he cooked. When his father came out of the bathroom, Kurt was already in the living room with the tray sat on the table in front of his father's favorite chair.

"Thank you, son," Burt said after several seconds of silence. He sat down and placed the tray on his lap, his eyebrows rising as he looked at the food.

"I made it myself," Kurt said, moving to sit across from his father on the loveseat. "Dig in."

His father looked at him before doing as told, picking up his knife and fork. Kurt watched in anticipation as his father placed the cut roast into his mouth.

"It's… good," his father said, looking up into Kurt's beaming face.

After that, his father ate his food in silence that was only interrupted by the random noises coming from the TV. When his father was done with his last piece of food, Kurt was already beside him offering the chilled beer.

"Alright," Burt said, taking the beer, "how much is it?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, twisting his hands behind his back nervously.

The man waved his hands at the beer in his hand then the dirtied plates. "All of… _this_. You want some new Jake Mark jacket or something, right?"

"Mark Jacob," Kurt corrected automatically. "And no, I don't want… money."

"Okay? Then what do you want?"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt looked anywhere but at his father's searching eyes. "I… wanted to tell you something."

His father didn't respond, simply waiting for him to continue. Steeling himself, Kurt did. "Lately, I've been lying… to myself and to a lot of other people. And, I've finally decided that… I'm getting tired of all the lies."

Gathering all of the courage he had, Kurt looked up and into his father's eyes. Tears were beginning to gather in them and his father stood up in concern.

"Kurt? What is it?"

"D-Dad," Kurt choked out, the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

Burt Hummel took a single step forward and embraced his son, his shirt absorbing the smaller boy's tears.

"Dad… I'm—I'm gay."

Kurt felt his father freeze against him.

Thinking the worse, he tried to pull back, but his father grabbed him tighter. Unable to escape, Kurt buried himself into his father's shirt and sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Kurt," his father soothed.

This time, Kurt froze. His father was running his hand across his back gently, and unconsciously, he began to relax.

Kurt could feel his father's inhale before he spoke. "I-I know…"

When Kurt leaned back, his father let him. He looked into his dad's eyes, confused. "You… knew?"

"Well, I didn't _know_, but I had a very strong… hunch."

Kurt fully untangled himself from his father's arms and wiped his eyes, feeling as if a huge weight was lifting off his shoulders. "R-Really?"

Shrugging, Burt adjusted his hat uncomfortably. "Well, the way you _acted_… and… I saw the clothes in your closet."

Kurt gaped. "You—you were in my _room_?"

Unapologetic, his dad elaborated, "Some of your clothes got mixed in with mine, and I was putting them back in your closet. At first, I was a little hopeful when I found a pair of women panties… but then I found the other clothes as well."

Everything seemed to have gone silent, the sound of the TV far away. Kurt couldn't look away from his father's piercing gaze.

"Dad… I can explain. They're… gifts! To a friend…"

"I found your mother's old dresses in there as well…"

A hint of accusation entered his father's tone, and Kurt couldn't help but wince. It seemed as if his sexuality wasn't the only secret he'd be revealing tonight.

* * *

A/N: Bum, bum, buuuum. All of our favorite guys have a little problem at the moment, huh?

Okay, shameless plug time: I wrote a Will/Kurt oneshot if anyone is interested. It's already up, so mosey on over and read it~!

Now, back to this story! Stuff is moving forward, and even I, the author, am sometimes swept off my feet by the situations these guys get into! And for what its worth, I'm actually reaaaally looking forward to when school starts up again! Hehehe, I have soo much planned for then!

Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Dad…" Kurt croaked feebly, his mind racing.

His father had found the women's clothing he hid in his closet! This was the _worst _possible outcome, and right now, he had no excuses as to why they were there. Besides, hadn't he _just _said that he was tired of all the lies? If he were to go back to making up things again, he would be right back where he started.

Inhaling through his noise, Kurt opened his mouth to speak. His father beat him to the punch.

"You… you don't have to explain." Face a little pained, his dad continued. "Just… put your mother's things back where you found them, okay? I don't know what I would do if something happened to them…"

A slow feeling like ice begin to settle in Kurt's stomach before slowly working its way upward and gripping his heart tightly. In that single instant, Kurt realized that by parading around in his mother's dresses, he might have hurt someone other than _himself_. Those dresses meant the _world_ to his father. They were reminders of all the places his father had gone with his mother and all the things they'd done together.

By Kurt wearing them, it was almost as if he was desecrating their cherished memories.

Once more, Kurt's vision began to blur from gathered tears and he rubbed his eyes harshly, a broken sob escaping him. "Dad, I am _so_ sorry."

"It's alright," his father said, lowering his cap to shadow his eyes. "Kurt… I don't know what you're doing, but just like today, I know that if you want to tell me, you will. I ain't got no problem with you being gay, you hear me? I don't understand it… but I hope you know that no matter what you do… I'll always love you."

Tears of mixed emotions began to run down Kurt's face, but he no longer attempt to stop them. His father's words were like a balm on his heart, and already he could feel wounds that he didn't even know existed beginning to heal themselves.

"I… I love you too, dad!" This time, it was Kurt who initiated the embrace.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he saw a single tear slide its way down the side of his father's face. He had _never_ seen his father cry, although some days he would hear him sobbing quietly in his room at night when he thought Kurt was downstairs.

In response to his father's tear, Kurt pressed himself deeper into the hug, his head buried under the taller man's chin.

"Kurt?" his father asked after a long moment of silence, face pressed against his hair.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I'm taking away your car."

Kurt reared back, stunned. "_What_?"

* * *

Puck's mind went completely blank as it tried to register just _what _was going on. A pair of lips were pressed to his own, but he was having a hard time figuring out what that meant. The lips were a little dry, but Puck couldn't say he found them unpleasant.

The mysterious lips began to move more insistently against his own and something scratchy rubbed against his chin. Something prickly like… hair. Hair…? That was weird. Why would the mystery lips have facial hair unless they were…

Finally reaching the correct conclusion, Puck's eyes widened in shock and with all of his might, he pushed the person connected to those lips away from him.

Finn stumbled back, caught off guard. The tall teen would have fallen down had Puck not rushed forward and grabbed him by the collar.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Puck snarled, fist reared back to deliver a punch. If this had been any other male besides his best friend, they would already be a bloody pile on the ground—no questions asked.

Finn's eyes were a little wide and his face was flushed, but he recovered from his surprise quickly. "I was showing you," he said, voice calm though a little shaky.

Puck shook the boy roughly and had Finn been shorter, he would have choked. As it was now, with Finn so tall, grabbing the boy by the collar made him lean his head downward. After that little surprise attack, Puck was wary of another kiss. Growling, he pushed Finn away in disgust.

"Showing me _what_? That you're actually a fag after all?!"

"No," Finn said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. "I was showing you how serious I am."

Glaring, Puck wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spat on the ground. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?! Uhg, gross! I need some freaking Listerine…!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "You didn't think I was serious when I was telling you about sharing Kate... but just now, I... I wanted to give you a little piece of Kate."

Although still disgusted and outraged, Puck stopped gagging long enough to frown as if the other boy were an idiot. Seeing his reaction, Finn continued, his face growing red.

"Well... just this Friday... me and Kate..."

Puck's eyes narrowed. Suspiciously, he asked, "What _about _you and Kate?"

Finn laughed awkwardly and looked away. By now, the redness extended past his neckline and that was doing nothing for the slow foreboding building within Puck.

"Just spit it out!" Puck growled, growing impatient.

"Me and Kate," Finn started, shuffling his feet, "well--we... kinda, sorta, not really..."

"Finn!"

"I kissed Kate," Finn admitted so quickly that it was almost an incoherent mess.

"You... did _what_?"

A guilty look bloomed on Finn's face, as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I took Kate to a movie, and afterwards... one thing led to another and... well." He finished with a shrug, a sheepish look on his face.

Conflicting emotions swirled within Puck, and he didn't know whether he wanted to smash Finn's face in or compliment the boy for being such a smooth operator. While he said he would give up on Kate, that didn't in any way mean he was over her! He felt a little betrayed that Finn had done what he couldn't, but he squashed down his feelings of jealously ruthlessly. If he started that up again, he'd be stuck in an endless loop.

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm the violent emotions that swirled just beneath the surface. "Well, it looks as if it's already settled. You have Kate."

Finn frowned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Puck, please. I just told you, I want both of us to have Kate. That was what that kiss meant! I kissed Kate and I kissed you, which means that you kissed Kate too!"

Puck rolled his eyes at Finn's elementary level logic.

"Besides," Finn added shyly, the blush that had previously left his face returning, "If we're going to be_ both_ be with Kate, that means that eventually we'd all be… y'know, _together_..."

Puck's eyes began to widen in horrified realization. "You… you would _do_ that? _Why_?"

Finn sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Do you remember when we were in third grade and my mom took us out for icecream?"

Puck's face twisted as he tried to remember. He had many memories involving Finn's mom taking them to Baskin Robbins; how was he possibly supposed to remember just one?

"Well," Finn continued, even though Puck seemed to have forgotten, "I remember. We both got a double scoop of vanilla covered in chocolate sprinkles. I was fooling around and dropped my icecream... and you know what happened next?"

Frowning, Puck shook his head.

"You gave me your icecream, and when I refused because you wouldn't have one... you picked up the gross icecream from the ground, tried to brush it off and ate a little of it--_just _so I wouldn't feel bad. Back then, I just laughed, but now when I think back on it, I can't help but be sad." A look of regret rose to Finn's face and he shook his head. "I was selfish, and that wasn't the only time I'd done it. I could have offered to share that icecream with you, Puck, but I didn't because you made me think you were happy with something you actually didn't want."

"It's just an icecream," Puck said, trying to brush his act under the rug, but Finn pinned him with a serious stare. Finn was hardly _ever_ serious, but when he was, you found yourself paying attention.

"It's the idea _behind_ it that matters! Puck, you've given up so much for me just so I could be happy! That wasn't the first time you've done it, and it definitely wasn't the last."

Puck glared, but it didn't have any heat behind it. "Name one time."

Finn sighed and stared at him sadly. "Fourth grade, before we thought school plays were gay, we both tried out for Aladdin. You got the part and I was the understudy. Guess what you did?"

Scowling, Puck said, "I didn't do jack. I just caught a cold on opening night and couldn't do the play. Besides, even in fourth grade I knew that school plays were gay."

"I went over to your house afterwards, and your mom said you quit because it was stupid and you didn't want to do it. Puck, you practiced so hard for that part! I hardly even knew the lines and you practically knew them by heart."

Puck crossed his arms and looked away. "So?"

"How about _right now_?" Finn pressed.

Puck remained silent, refusing to ask Finn to elaborate. Unfortunately, he continued on regardless. "You want Kate, but since I want her too, you're willing to give up on her. Don't you get it? Kate's the icecream! Only this time, instead of watching my best friend eat dirt, I'm going to share my icecream."

Even though the situation was serious, Puck laughed. Finn's analogy with Kate and icecream seemed a little ridiculous, but his laughter ground to a halt when Finn didn't join him.

"I'm not joking, Puck."

Silence descended over the two and Puck's amusement vanished. Seeing Finn so serious, Puck couldn't help but take the situation seriously as well. While Puck wouldn't admit it, in his own way, he had always watched out for Finn and done thing's he didn't necessarily want to for the other. That didn't mean he regretted any of it; there was just something about Finn's naive happiness that Puck wanted to protect. Finn was like some sort of adorable puppy you loved even after they destroyed your favorite pair of shoes.

However, this... This was on another level entirely.

Finn _truly_ wanted them to share a girl, and he was willing to do all the things that entailed judging by the random gay kiss he had initiated. Puck wanted Kate, but he wasn't sure if he could _handle_ something so… out of his comfort zone.

Puck didn't think he could _do_ a serious threesome. Yes, one of his fantasies had always been to have a threesome with two other girls, but those were just that, fantasy—and even if it did one day happen, it would only be a one night stand.

What Finn was proposing…

"I… I need some time to think," Puck said finally, his mind swirling with many opposing thoughts.

"I know," Finn agreed easily, looking at him in concern.

Him and Finn sharing Kate?_ Really? _

As soon as he got home, he was digging into his stash of booze.

* * *

After the heartfelt moment between he and his father, the last thing Kurt had _ever _expected was to be punished! True, he _had _messed with his mother's things and he was _pretty_ sure his father knew what he was doing with all of those women's clothing, but…

Okay, in the spirit of the newfound 'honesty' thing, he could admit that he had gotten off the hook rather easily. His father basically gave him a light slap on the wrist and told him to go on his way.

This had _not_ been what he expected to happen if _either_ of his secrets got out. He had to wonder what went through his father's head. The man didn't even like him wearing formfitting sweaters that stopped above the knee, let alone a _dress_. Maybe he _didn't_ know what Kurt was really up to? Or maybe he was just denying it to himself…?

Kurt sighed.

While a little chagrined that his car had been taken away, Kurt had done as his father asked and took the things he had borrowed from his mother and placed them back into the box where he had originally found him. Guilt ate away at him as he did so, and he had never been more grateful that he had decided to buy some women's clothing of his own.

When he was done, he looked around the room, lost in memories of the past. "Mom… I'm sorry."

Bowing his head, he stood like that for several moments before inhaling deeply and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him. His father had gone back to watching TV, so now Kurt didn't know what to do with himself.

Not wanting to be around his father just yet, he went back to his room and plugged his iPod into the speakers. After a short beep, the soft crooning of Maria Carey began to fill the room. Just as he was beginning to be lulled into sleep, the sound of his cell phone had him sitting up instantly.

Anticipation filling him, he grabbed the phone and his face twisted oddly when he saw Puck's name. Debating whether or not to answer it, he finally just flipped the phone open with a sigh.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, yawning lightly into the phone.

"Kate…" Puck's voice muttered.

Remembering what had happened the _last_ time he received a phone call from the mohawked boy, Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Noah," he greeted icily. "If you're calling for another quick fix, I'm afraid I won't be so indulgent."

Puck sighed. "No, that's not why I called, kitten, geez…"

"Really? So why did you call? Oh, and as a preemptive strike, _no_ I will not have sex with you."

Instead of another biting retort or witty comment like Kurt had been expecting, Puck released another forlorn sigh. Okay, _that_ wasn't like Puck, but Kurt was still wary of showing any kind of concern for the other boy. He didn't seem to take being cared about well.

When silence stretched between them uncomfortably for several long moments, Kurt finally rolled his eyes and asked, "What's wrong—if you don't mind me asking?"

Puck didn't answer.

His concern was quickly being replaced by annoyance. "Puck? Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

More silence.

Fed up, Kurt growled, "Why do you insist on calling me even though you having nothing to say? Even worse, why do you force me to create all of the conversation? If you don't answer at least _that_, I swear I'll hang up."

This time, Puck spoke. "Okay, okay, jeez." Again Puck sighed, causing Kurt to once more roll his eyes. And people called _him_ overdramatic. "The reason I called was just to… talk. Honest."

"Then talk," Kurt snapped. "And I don't mean one word answers or dramatic sighs. There's only room for one drama queen, and that's me."

Puck finally chuckled and Kurt's lips twitched upward. There was brief silence before Puck did as asked. "I… today… Fuck, this sucks!" Inhaling deeply, Puck proclaimed, "Okay, no more moping. Finn and me have been talking lately, and he's told me something very… interesting."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, perking up. He was a gossip hound at heart and was honestly curious about what the two best friends talked about that could be considered 'interesting'. "What?"

"I—can't tell you yet," Puck said, hesitating briefly. "Right now, it's just between me and Finn. Anyway, it got me to thinking about myself, about him, and about… you."

"Me?" Kurt wanted to slap himself. Now _he_ was the one giving one word responses.

"Yeah. Kate, I don't know how the fuck you did it, but… I can't stop thinking about you." Once more, Puck paused to mutter incoherently. Sighing, he admitted, "I-I really like you and… I want you to be my girl."

Kurt blinked. Then he blinked again. Finally, blood rushed to his face and he had to use both hands to hold onto the phone in his suddenly slippery fingers.

Frowning, Kurt swallowed dryly. "You want me to be… _what_?"

"My girlfriend," Puck clarified hesitantly. "I know I haven't been the most… gentlemanly guy like Finn or whatever, but I promise that I'll be a good boyfriend. Or… I'll try at least."

"P-Puck, I already told you—"

"Yeah, yeah, your heart belongs to another, I heard you the first time." Puck's voice sounded annoyed at the memory, but still he barreled forward. "But can't I change that? Can't I make you fall for me like I—"

Puck broke off suddenly, but he had spoken enough to cause Kurt's eyes to widen. What had he been about to say?

"L-Listen," Puck said, halting his thoughts about the half-finished sentence. "I just… I _know_ I can do it. If you hated me, you wouldn't even answer my phone calls!"

"I don't _hate _you," Kurt admitted reluctantly.

"Then give me a shot."

Kurt sighed. "I already gave you 'a shot', remember?"

"That doesn't count," Puck growled. "You didn't even take it seriously until I played you that song, and by then, the date was already over."

Kurt had to agree that Puck made a good point. He _had_ gone in with the mindset of not giving Puck the slightest of chances, and he _had_ finally opened his eyes to the boy underneath the mohawk when he heard him sing. But still… Kurt didn't know if he could or _should_ do it. This whole situation was starting to get out of control…

Biting his lip, he hesitated. "I-I don't think I can…"

"_Please_," Puck pleaded desperately, and Kurt could hear the deep emotions behind it. Puck was serious. He was truly serious about his intentions and Kurt couldn't help but be touched by his conviction.

Besides, he had said the magic word. Kurt just couldn't resist when asked so nicely. "Alright," he sighed. "But this time… if it doesn't work out, I don't think we should see or speak to each other anymore."

Total silence met his ultimatum, and Kurt was sure that Puck would refuse. He didn't seem the type to just give up, no matter how much you told him to stop or how many lawsuits were filed against him. While that seemed excessive and a tad bit scary, Kurt had to admire it—as well as be annoyed by it.

"…Okay."

Kurt gaped blankly. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Puck said, his voice firm. "Okay."

Kurt hadn't expected Puck to agree to his terms, and he wasn't sure how that action made him feel. Now that he had tasted a bit of the truth, he was growing increasingly tired at the thought of more lying—and in a way, that was exactly what he was doing to Puck. No matter how their date went, to become his 'girlfriend' would be a lie.

It would be better if he outright refused and simply told Puck that they _wouldn't work_. But, he just couldn't do that—not over the phone. That felt like he was hiding… and amazingly enough, he felt as if Puck deserved better than that.

"O-Okay," Kurt breathed, his eyes closed. This would be his final run as Kate, then he'd find a way for her to disappear without causing a stir. His eyes opened when he realized something.

"Puck… there is _one_ small problem with your proposition."

"And what's that?" Puck asked guardedly.

"I no longer have a car."

"What? What happened to it?"

Kurt's face twisted as it tried to decide on what emotion to display. It finally settled for a displeased frown. Sighing, he answered, "My dad took it away because… ah, I messed with some of my mom's old things."

He just _knew_ that Puck didn't understand, but wisely, the mohawked boy didn't ask him to elaborate.

"Alright, then," Puck began, "this time I can come pick you up at your house. Y'know, all proper and shit."

"Puck," Kurt stressed, "remember what I said last time about you arriving at my home?"

"What's the big deal?" Puck snorted. "If it's a dump, I don't give a fuck; my house is a dump too!"

Eyebrows rising, Kurt drawled, "No… My house is not a 'dump'."

"Again," Puck repeated, "what's the big deal?"

Kurt bit his lip and stared at the corner of the room. The _big deal_ was that he didn't want Puck or Finn to know where he lived! If they ever learned 'Kurt' lived there, they would probably grow suspicious. Or even worse, if they came over when Kurt wasn't home and met his father, asking for Kate…

Lies beget lies, and that was the sole reason Kurt was growing so tired of this. In just a month, he had lied to more people about more things than he would like to admit.

"I—can't you just accept this? Please?"

Silence stretched on from Puck's end of the phone, and Kurt held his breath in anticipation. Mercifully, Puck relented, "Alright… I guess I can."

Kurt sighed, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "Thank you, Puck."

"…Call me Noah," Puck requested, voice oddly low.

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"Just… my name. I want you to call me by my first name."

"Huh? Okay then, Nn—" Kurt paused.

For some reason, calling him by his first name when not trying to mock him seemed … intimate. In all of the conversations they'd had, Kurt could count on one hand the number of times he had referred to the boy as "Noah" while not being patronizing.

Noticing his pause, Puck needled, "Come on, am I gonna have to say the magic word again?"

"Eh?" Was Puck… was Puck _teasing_ him? "Just for that, _Noah_, I think I'll continue to call you whatever I please."

"I guess I'll settle for 'Stud'," Puck said humbly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but despite his best efforts, a smile was trying to work its way across his face. He genuinely enjoyed talking to Puck… but it was in _both_ of their best interest if… _this_ didn't continue.

Sobering, Kurt said, "So what are we going to do about my transport?"

"Ride the bus, catch a taxi… or, hey, I don't know, _walk_?"

"Noah Puckerman," Kurt said icily, eye twitching, "so far, you are off to a very poor start of trying to court me."

"Well what do you expect? You don't want me to give you a ride."

"Not exactly," Kurt began slowly, an idea forming in his mind. "I simply said I don't want you picking me up from home…"

"Yeah?" Puck asked, curious. "So, what do I do?"

The idea solidifying his head, Kurt told him.

* * *

A/N: Hello, hello! Again, I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and I appreciate each and every one of them. Keep em coming.

With that said, I have some bad news... From here on out, the rate of updates will be slowing again. But, don't fret! This doesn't mean I'm giving up on the story or anything like that.

Okay, um, usually this is the part where I give good news... but I don't have much. So, instead, I shall just talk about this chapter!

I got a review asking if the kiss between Puck and Finn was Finn "passing on" Kate's kiss, and since that was such a great idea, I had to write it into this chapter! So, since I don't want to take credit for such a lovely idea, I have to give my thanks to alexdemyx for putting it into my head in the first place. It was really fun to write and I think it contains the perfect level of Finn's naivety.

Puck's resistance to the idea is pretty damn high, and it will be a while before we learn exactly "why". As for Kurt and Puck... Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens between those two.

Oh, and I think pretty soon I will change the characters to just "Kurt". Having 3 mains characters but only 2 character slot thingies is a pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Puck hung up the phone with a sigh, his mind buzzing from both his thoughts and the booze he had drank. After his little… encounter with Finn at practice that day, he had needed something to distract himself, and his secret stash of booze served that perfect nicely. It tasted like horse piss, but it got the job done in only two cans.

Combine being tipsy with a troubled mind, and it was only natural that you'd get slightly drunken phone calls.

That conversation with Kate had dulled his buzz and the pleasant fog that had previously clouded his mind and tempered his emotions was lifting. Now that his senses were returning to him, he was beginning to regret some of the things he had said.

He had almost admitted that he… that he _felt_ things for her besides lust. Puck had _never_ been in… whatever he was in. He just didn't do the emotional attachment thing. The only people he would miss even remotely if they suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth were his mom, his sister, and Finn.

Needless to say, Kate had managed to sign her name onto that small list of people.

Kate made him feel like he was out of his mind! She sometimes reminded him of Quinn—and he admitted that was probably one of the things that had drawn him to her in the first place. If he couldn't have Quinn, maybe he could have the girl who made him think of her.

Pathetic? …Yes.

But… that was no longer the case. Kate had managed to break herself away from that mold of 'attractive bitchy girl' and eventually, he came to see the other qualities of her. Kate was indeed bitchy, but in a more amusing way than spiteful. Kate was emotional, intelligent, sophisticated, hot, and a million other little things that just made her _Kate_.

He wanted to know every single thing about her, and that scared him. He had never felt this way about another girl in his life. He wanted to run away from it as much as he wanted to embrace it and never let it go. That was probably why he had agreed to her rather severe condition for their date.

Puck snorted lightly. It was just like Kate to make things so melodramatic. But, despite thinking that, it did nothing to curve his anxiety.

While he still feared the outcome, no matter what happened, Puck would accept it.

If she was swept of her feet and _finally_ realized how much she wanted his hot body… Perfect! However, in the worst case scenario—if she determined that she felt _nothing_ for him, he would back down gracefully (or as gracefully as he could manage) and let her go to Finn.

…Finn.

It _all_ seemed to come back to the tall teen who was (unfortunately) his best friend. Finn wanted to share Kate, and Puck still couldn't wrap his mind around that. Yes, he _understood _it, but he just couldn't _accept _it!

Sharing? Yeah right.

Finn just didn't get it. He was far too naïve and gullible, and it seemed as if once more Puck would have to swoop in and save his sorry ass.

That thought made him chuckle.

…Trying to _save_ Finn was actually the opposite of what he was doing. If it turned out Kate wanted to be with _him_, there would be no 'sharing'. Still, if she rejected him, that just went to show that he and Kate wouldn't work anyway, threesome or no.

Ever since Finn had told him about his plan, Puck's thoughts just couldn't seem to leave it. Unfortunately, thinking of that also brought along the unwanted reminder of his father.

Puck's father… He was a despicable man who Puck wanted to be _nothing_ like. But it seemed no matter how he tried, he was doomed to be just like him.

Growling, Puck punched the wall angrily. He would end this ridiculous situation they found themselves in; if not for everyone else's sake, then for his _sanity._

* * *

The date was set for Saturday night, and Kurt bit his lip as he paced his room. While indeed Puck had agreed to his ultimatum, he still worried. Since the word of the month seemed to be honesty, he had to admit that he _did_ have a miniscule amount of feelings developing for the mohawked boy. On that night that seemed like so long ago when Puck had sung to him, a seed had been sown. Over the course of the weeks they spent conversing, that seed had managed to take root inside his heart in the form of a tentative bond.

It had happened suddenly and without warning, but… Puck was his friend.

If Finn didn't exist, Kurt could almost imagine himself growing closer to Puck and maybe (this was a big maybe) even developing something… more. As it stood now, the two boys _did_ have a piece of his heart—there was no use denying that—but Finn's share was easily the largest. Most of his heart already belonged to Finn, and as such, Kurt couldn't knowingly continue doing whatever it was he was doing with Puck.

Underneath that tough exterior he tried to display, Kurt was slowly beginning to see the sensitive little boy buried inside. Kurt didn't know anything about Puck's childhood, and he couldn't even begin to guess, but he could say with certainty that there were scars there that still hurt him to this day.

That was why Kurt wanted to just… end this. It was getting out of his control, and he was setting up more than just himself for heartbreak, and that was wrong of him. If Finn and Puck became too attached to Kate, it would only hurt them more in the end if they ever found out the truth.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and sighed in frustration. If he knew the situation would spiral out of control so, he never would have gone to the mall that fateful day in the first place!

But… if that were the case, he also would have never become closer to the pair of unlikely best friends.

Then again, his life _before_ those two was filled with much less drama and headaches.

It was also overflowing with more loneliness and sadness.

Groaning, Kurt sank to the floor and sat with his knees tucked under his chin. Days like these were the times he wished his mother were still alive and healthy. She _always_ knew what to say, no matter if the situation was completely mundane or something his young mind stressed over.

He could go to his father on the issue, but the man probably wouldn't know the first thing to say. In the end, they'd both just stumble awkwardly and Kurt's sexuality would be the giant elephant in room.

With his mother, he felt that wouldn't be the case. She would lovingly hold him in her arms and listen to his troubles patiently. As he talked, she would run her fingers through his hair, calming him so thoroughly he was only a step away from sleep. After he finished talking, she would have a piece of advice that was usually _exactly_ what he needed to hear. Then they would pop a movie into the VCR and giggle away together into the night.

Kurt didn't know when, but tears were beginning to leak out of his eyes.

Hugging himself, he asked feebly, "Mom… What should I do?"

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Finn found himself once more at the Fabray residence, watching a movie with Quinn while her parents were in another room talking quietly about something.

Quinn had called him up rather suddenly after giving him the silent treatment for nearly a week and asked him to come over. At first he had been a little hesitant to take her up on her offer, but then he remembered that _technically_ they were still seeing each other, and that was something he needed to resolve as soon as possible.

That was how he found himself watching "Bring It On" of all things in the Fabray's living room, sitting on their leather loveseat with Quinn curled against his arm. While usually he would revel in such a small pleasure (her boobs were pressing up against his arm!) he found that he just couldn't relax, too nervous with the knowledge of what he was planning to do.

"Popcorn?"

"W-what?!" Finn started violently, staring blankly down at Quinn who gave him a narrow eyed stare in return. In her hands was a bowl of popcorn, and she gestured to it obviously, a look on her face that said he was an idiot.

"O-Oh, popcorn! Yeah, sure. I _looove_ popcorn. Um, yeah." Shutting up, he grabbed a large handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, humming as if it were the best thing he ever tasted.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Quinn asked, taking the remote from the small table in front of the couch to pause the movie.

"I was watching that," he complained lamely.

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Finn, really. You've been spacing out since you got here—well, spacing out more than you usually do anyway." Eyes narrowing, she asked again, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Finn denied, looking away. Quinn always made him nervous, and it probably didn't help that she was doing that _stare_. That one that seemed to say he was an insignificant insect that would be crushed beneath her heel if he managed to upset her.

"Don't lie to me, Finn; you're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying," Finn lied.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

As if to refute her, Finn turned toward her and she now had her arms crossed, leaning away from him.

"_Nothing's_ wrong," he stressed. "Can we just watch the movie now?"

"…Alright," Quinn agreed after several moments of tense silence. Finn gave her a strained smile and moved to grab the remote.

"So, who is she?"

Finn's hands stopped inches from the plastic object. As if he knew a ravenous monster was right behind him, he turned his head slowly to face her, his throat suddenly dry.

Her expression seemed to become colder at his reaction. "Is it that Kate girl?"

Finn gulped, his brain scrambling furiously. No matter what lie he thought up, he just couldn't open his mouth to tell it. Usually, his mouth fired off things without his brain's input, but when he _did_ consult his brain, his mouth wanted to remain silent!

At his prolonged silence she shook her head. "It _is _her, isn't it?"

Seeing no other alternative, Finn could only nod his head weakly.

"Did you have sex with her?" Quinn asked, looking down her nose at him coldly.

Once more, Finn gulped but managed to shake his head no.

Quinn seemed to relax slightly, but her glare didn't lighten in the least. "So, what did you do?"

"We…" Finn inhaled deeply, his eyes squeezing shut. "We kissed…"

She watched him for several long moments, the air in the room almost suffocating. Finn's arm was still outstretched toward the remote, but he made no move to retract it. All he could think about was what Quinn was going to do to him.

Would she call him a pig and attack him with her bare hands? Would she give him a verbal lashing so severe he broke down into pitiful sobs? Or worse… Would she tell her harsh looking farther, who would proceed to personally show him Christian hell?

When he didn't feel or hear any of those things happening, he peeked open an eye curiously. She was still watching him, but her face had returned to its normal haughty look.

"Okay," she said finally, shrugging lightly.

Finn was finally able to regain control of his body and sat up in shock. "Wait—what?"

She once more resumed the movie and only regarded him long enough to glare. "You didn't have sex with her, so I don't mind… much. Just be sure it _doesn't_ happen again."

"That's… that's it?" Finn couldn't help but ask, still blinking in confusion.

Sighing flippantly, Quinn settled comfortably into the coach and popped a single piece of popcorn into her mouth. "As long as you keep it in your pants, I don't care _what _you do… as long as it's not with that _Kate_ girl."

Finn's mouth literally dropped open in shock. Right now, he didn't know _what_ he should be feeling. Should he be relieved? Disappointed? Happy? The only thing he felt was bewilderment. He could do what he wanted as long as it wasn't with Kate?

Tentatively, he questioned, "You aren't… mad?"

"No… Why?" She turned to him with a frown. "Should I be?"

"No!" he denied quickly. "Wait—yes!"

Quinn turned her attention completely on him. "You're off the hook," she began slowly, "so why aren't you happy?"

Inhaling through his nose, he decided it was now or never. "Quinn…"

He opened his mouth, but her narrowed eyed stare had even the words on his tongue fleeing in fright. Mind blank and heart hammering wildly, Finn blathered, "Y-You see… Quinn… I, _us_, we just… I just don't know what to do about—"

She held up her hand and he stilled immediately. "I can't believe these… you're breaking up with me!"

Quinn looked as if she had just heard a funny joke, but Finn had been around her long enough to know better. When dealing with Quinn Fabray, you don't read her _face_, you read her _eyes_. She was able to manipulate her expression into whatever she wanted—like now. Her face was an incredulous smile, but hey eyes spoke of the anger and shock she was truly feeling.

Gulping, Finn leaned away warily.

"Finn," Quinn bit out, her smile becoming more forced, "You're dating _the_ hottest and most popular girl in McKinley High. Think about what that does for your reputation. Now, think about what would _happen _to that rep if you broke up with me!"

Finn didn't know if that was a threat or not, but his reputation at school was the _farthest_ thing from his mind at the moment. Even though it was a little under two weeks away, school felt insignificant compared to other things he wanted to focus on, least of all his _rep_.

"I don't care," he said, frowning at her.

A scandalized look arose to her face, and he realized that it was probably the _first_ time he had stood up to her in the two months they had been "dating".

"You _will_ care," she glared, her phony nonchalant act disappearing to show the true frustration she felt. "We're no longer freshman, Finn. We can run the entire school if we wanted to—me as the cheerleading captain and you as the athletic star! Don't you want that?"

"Wait," Finn frowned, standing. "_That's_ the reason we started going out? So you could… 'run the school'?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and glared up at him. "Yes."

For some reason, that dug into him a little more than he would have liked. Face twisting, he asked, "You were just _using_ me?"

Once more, she snapped impatiently, "Yes. It's not like I was hiding it or anything! I don't see the big deal."

"The _big deal_," Finn cried, resisting the urge to gesture wildly, "is that I liked you! And I thought you liked _me_!" He looked at Quinn closely, hoping to see that his words were having some effect on her. She stared back at him with indifference.

Growling, he shook his head. "Jeez, I can't believe I was so_ stupid_!"

Quinn snorted, but Finn was in no mood to put up with her belittling comments. Not even bothering to spare her a glance, he began walking toward the exit. Quinn leapt off the couch and followed quickly, calling after him.

"Finn! Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Home," Finn said savagely, "We're _through._"

Just as he was passing through the living room, a masculine voice called from another room, "Quinn? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, daddy!" Her voice dropping into a harsh whisper, she ordered, "Finn, stop!"

He did, but only to s stare at her over his shoulder sadly from the threshold of the Fabray house. Behind him, the sun hung high in the sky but was beginning its downward descent as night drew near.

She sighed in relief and smoothed down her hair, eyeing him critically. "If this is about sex, then—"

"It's not," Finn interrupted, turning around to face her fully. "This isn't even about _you_. It's about me and my heart."

A look of disgust rose to Quinn's face. "You cannot be serious."

Finn frowned. "I am. Look, Quinn… even if you never told me any of that junk, I was going to break up with you anyway. I just… I just don't like you anymore." He shrugged apologetically, but that did nothing to dampen her returning anger.

"You'll regret this, Finn," she declared seriously.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think I will."

Without another word, he turned and left, Quinn staring gob smacked at his back. When he was halfway down the block, she finally broke free of her stupor. She gave a severe growl before slamming the door with all her might.

Finn continued to walk on, his shoulders feeling lighter than they had in weeks.

* * *

A/N: ...aaaand there you go.

This chapter has undergone so many revisions its not even funny. If you saw any grammar errors... I'm sorry. I have bad luck with beta's and am reluctant to get another one.

Anyway, I finally feel like I've done enough to actually justify that 'Drama' tag! Yay! Unfortunately, there is still a ways to go before we get some threesome loving.

I would love to hear what everyone's thinking so far! So, leave a little review pl0x!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It wasn't until Thursday afternoon that Finn finally told Kate about him breaking up with Quinn.

As was happening a lot lately, Puck was ignoring him completely, and Finn couldn't exactly complain about it because he had agreed to give Puck his space while he came to a decision. Finn had hoped his thinking wouldn't _take_ so long, but he wasn't going to rush him.

If Puck needed a week or even a month, Finn would give it to him.

Still, as he didn't have his best bud to clown around with, that left him with only his video games. Unfortunately, lately, he was growing a little tired of them. He already beaten most of them, and since he was always trying to distract himself from worrying about Kate or Puck, he had played through them a _second_ time.

A third time did _not_ sound enjoyable.

So, instead, he picked up his phone and called Kate.

Since their date barely a week ago, Finn hadn't talked to Kate at all. Not because he didn't want to—because he did. Like, all the time. But he didn't want to come across as clingy or too interested.

When he heard Kate's hesitant, "Hello?" he couldn't contain the explosion of butterflies that seemed to erupt in his stomach. Finn had never felt this way before, and he didn't know what it was about Kate's voice that did it to him. It wasn't exactly a 'sexy' voice, or 'sultry', but it belonged to Kate herself, and that seemed to be good enough for him.

"Hi, Kate," Finn replied, a smile blooming on his face.

"Finn," Kate breathed. Her voice sounded a little strained, and Finn's smile instantly dropped upon hearing it.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Nothing's wrong," she reassured immediately. However, it was undone when she gave a small sigh. "It's just that I've been… tired lately."

Finn frowned, sinking into a beanbag chair that sat in the corner of his room. "Are you not sleeping…? Or are you sick? My mom makes the best chicken noodle soup in existence; if you want, I can—"

Kate interrupted his concerned rambling with a giggle. Immediately, his face flushed, but it was more from pleasure at hearing her laugh than embarrassment.

"I'm fine, Finn, _really_. I'll feel better soon."

"Okay," Finn relented reluctantly.

He picked at a small hole in the beanbag chair idly, wondering what they should talk about. He wasn't exactly big on phone conversations as he preferred to talk face to face. He always wondered anxiously if the other person was secretly bored whenever he had a phone conversation.

"So," he began, "what's up?"

"Just playing scullery maid for my wicked father. If I don't get this place into tiptop shape before he returns home, he shall be _most_ displeased."

Finn blinked. "Oh… okay?"

Again, Kate laughed, but Finn didn't know what was funny. "I'm just doing chores."

"Oh! That's cool."

"Yes, its _buckets_ of fun," Kate droned. "So, to what do I owe the honor of you giving me a call?"

"Boredom," Finn supplied immediately.

Kate made a sound of understanding. Coyly, she asked, "So, what can I do to alleviate your boredom?"

All _sorts_ of naughty ideas flooded Finn's brain, but he didn't think Kate would be so welcoming of them. Even he himself thought it was rather juvenile that the first thing his mind conjured up was 'get naked'. Of course, after this, it only went downhill as his mind supplied increasingly risqué suggestions,

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his face hot. "How about… we hang out?"

Noise from Kate's end of the phone stilled. Finn felt himself stiffening (more than he already was) in response.

"Finn… I would love to, _but…_ I don't think we should."

Finn's hope had been sailing until that dreaded _but_. Weirdly, the word 'but' made him think about Kate's butt. And her butt was rather nice…

Shaking himself, he focused on the situation at hand. "Is it because of Quinn? If it is, I—I broke up with her."

There was the sound of shattering glass and Finn was on his feet instantly.

"Kate! Kate, are you okay? Are you—"

"I'm fine," Kate's rather dazed voice said finally. She cursed lightly about the plate she apparently dropped, and Finn found himself smiling upon hearing it. He hadn't heard Kate curse yet, and it was a little reassuring that she did something so… human.

Sometimes, Finn felt as if Kate was on an entirely different level from himself. She always dressed nice, she was smart, and she just seemed so… _refined_. Quinn tended to give off an aura of superiority as well, but with Kate—it just seemed everything _about_ her screamed class.

He himself didn't exactly care about fashion, he wasn't very bright, and he tripped over his own two feet more than he would like. He was the polar opposite of Kate, and he sometimes wondered what she saw in him. Sure, she called him funny on numerous occasions… but, was that all?

When he realized Kate was speaking, Finn pulled himself from his musings.

"—is going to _freak_!" Kate groaned and seemed to come back to herself. "Sorry, I dropped one of the plates I was washing. It's one of my dad's favorites, so—wait, never mind that, it's not important. What did you say about Quinn?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, suddenly unsure of himself. "I broke up with her."

Kate lapsed into silence and that was another thing Finn hated about phone conversations. You couldn't _see_ the person you were talking to, thus, you had no way of knowing what type of expression they had on their face.

After several tense moments, Kate spoke. "You… broke up with her? Why?"

Coughing, Finn looked up at the ceiling. Already, red was crawling across his nose and he wondered what Kate would think when he told her. "I broke up with her… for you."

"For me?" Kate parroted, but Finn could hear the shock and underlying happiness in her voice.

"Yeah," Finn admitted lowly, a smile growing on his face. "I did it because I really like you, Kate, and… honestly, Quinn was kind of a bitch."

Kate laughed and Finn joined her several beats later. When she calmed down, Kate chided playfully, "I could have told you that."

Finn shrugged, even if Kate couldn't see it. They lapsed into silence again, but this time Finn didn't mind. It was comfortable and almost soothing to just listen to the soft sound of Kate's breathing.

"So," Kate began hesitantly, "what happens next?"

"Next?"

Kate sighed. "Finn… you just admitted you broke up with your girlfriend for me. Not that I'm not happy—because believe me, I am—but… what do you expect to come of this?"

A frown formed on Finn's face when he heard how she said 'this'. He still didn't know what she meant exactly, but so far it wasn't sounding like anything he'd like. "I don't know… I thought that maybe we could just… hang out. You know, get to know each other better."

"Finn," Kate breathed, an almost longing note to her voice.

"Kate?" Finn questioned, now totally confused.

"I—I _can't,_ Finn… I just _can't_."

"I don't understand," Finn said quietly. He was always frustrated about being slow on the uptake—this moment being no different.

"I know," Kate croaked. Now it sounded as if she were on the verge of tears, yet Finn just couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong! She had just said that she was happy… but now she was near tears! Was it just her time of the month? When Quinn got like that, it was best to stay away from her for _at least_ a week.

"Kate, please," Finn said desperately, "just… tell me what's wrong."

Silence. And then a whispered, "I can't."

A hint of aggravation was starting to boil within him, but he crushed it down with prejudice. Kate was obviously upset about something, and if he was ever going to be a good boyfriend, instead of getting impatient, he should try to be understanding.

As honestly as he could, he said, "You can tell me anything."

"No, not this… Just… please understand."

"Okay," Finn agreed immediately, hearing the almost broken quality of Kate's voice. Whatever this was, it was seriously hurting her. Unsurprisingly, Finn found he didn't want to cause Kate pain at all—even if that pain would possibly help her in the long run.

Frowning, he asked, "Can you at least promise you'll tell me one day?"

For a moment, Finn thought that she would refuse. "I—I promise, Finn," Kate agreed quietly.

Warmth settled in Finn's chest and he was touched that she could allow him even that small amount of trust. Despite not know what was wrong, Finn knew that it wasn't something to be taken lightly. If there was even the slightest chance that she'd eventually confide in him, no matter how long it took, he would take it.

With that conviction in mind, he spoke, "If you ever need me, just call."

He wasn't the most patient guy, but still… he would wait, and no matter what she told him, he vowed that his feelings for her would remain the same.

* * *

Tonight was the night! It had finally arrived and Puck's stomach felt like it was churning. He hadn't felt this nervous since he was just a little kid starting school, and the reason for his upset nerves was none other than Kate. Seriously, ever since he met the chick it seemed like it'd be a good idea to have a bottle of Pepto-Bismal always ready.

Something about Kate just made his confidence disappear… and it was probably didn't help that she was beginning to see past him. She had seen more of his true self than maybe anyone else ever had—and that was rather frightening. The walls he built around himself were there for a reason, and to know someone had breached them…

It was unsettling.

Under the influence of alcohol, that little problem had disappeared and all the troubles of the world had seemed simple and easily figured out. But, stone cold sober… all of those feelings returned. Not only was he nervous of making an ass of himself on their first _real _date; the thought on never seeing Kate again… scared him. He had come too far only to lose her, and the idea ate away at him endlessly.

As the time for his date drew closer and closer, so did his intestines apparently. His stomach was in knots and he didn't know _how_ he was going to get through the night like this! He needed to relax! He needed to get into a state of mind that would allow him to be himself and not screw things up. If he screwed things up…

His heart twanged painfully and once more Puck couldn't help but release a groan of frustration.

His nerves were getting out of hand. He needed something to settle himself. That was how a can of Natty Light managed to find its way into his hands and down his throat. After just the first gulp he could feel his stomach beginning to unwind itself.

When the can was empty, he sighed pleasantly and felt as if he was once more in control. Well… if he was going to do what he planned to do tonight, he could have _no_ inhibitions.

Grabbing one more can for the road, Puck headed out.

* * *

It was another Friday night, and like the previous one, Kurt found himself dressed up as Kate for another date. While he _should_ be ecstatic that his social life was picking up, he just couldn't find anything positive about the situation he now found himself in.

In just a month his life had been filled with more excitement than he could stand in a _lifetime._ Not only did he have to worry about balancing all the lies he told, he had to control his warring feelings for both Puck and Finn.

He had thought it was bad enough that he had to have one more date with Puck, but then Finn had to go and add another burden on his plate by telling him he broke up with Quinn.

Kurt had been waiting on that to happen since he ran into Quinn at the mall two weeks ago. He should be happy, right? He won the diva-off. Finn was his.

But… he _didn't_ win. In fact, he was the loser. He 'got' Finn, but he couldn't _have_ him. All of the seemingly great things in Kurt life were being ever tainted by all of his lies and deception.

Sighing, Kurt shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about Finn. He would be meeting up with Puck soon.

He had told his father he was going out, and his father had agreed after merely giving him a raised eyebrow. The man had apparently noticed how much he'd been going out lately, and Kurt couldn't blame him. His recent night life _was _rather spontaneous.

Since Kurt couldn't have Puck coming to his home, they had decided to _improvise_. Seeing as Kurt was trying to be more honest, he told Puck to pick him up on the corner of his street. It was a rather risky move, but unless the mohawked boy decided to check every house on the block, Kurt felt as if he were safe.

Sitting at the end of his block on a bench situated under a streetlight, Kurt was beginning to feel like some sort of cheap hooker. He could only imagine what it would look like to someone watching once Puck pulled up in his old beat up truck and he slipped inside.

He checked his phone for the time and frowned when he realized Puck was late. The mohawked boy was _supposed_ to have picked him up ten minutes ago, and Kurt did _not_ want to be kept waiting alone in the dark, even if he _was_ in his own neighborhood.

As the minutes passed, Kurt found himself growing more and more annoyed. Already Puck had lost numerous amounts of brownie points with his tardiness, and with each minute that ticked away, it was another point that was subtracted from his total score.

When twenty minutes passed with _still_ no sign of Puck, he finally pulled out his phone to send a text.

_Puck, where are you? It's not good manners to keep a lady waiting!_

After hitting send almost angrily, he settled back into the bench to wait impatiently on a reply.

A reply never came.

Ten more minutes passed and this time, Kurt punched in Puck's cell phone number with more strength then was necessary and placed it to his ear.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Finally, Puck's voice spoke, "Wassup!"

"Puck!" Kurt said in surprised annoyance.

"You've reached the Puckerman's voice mail, and most likely… I'm doing your mom! If you're a hot girl and would like to be next, leave a message after the beep!"

Kurt stared ahead blankly as the beep sounded, a slow bubbling anger beginning to boil within him. Growling, Kurt snarled, "Puck, where the hell are you? I won't wait here forever! Oh, and by the way, you should change your voice message before I kill you."

Hanging up the phone with a huff, he began to tap his foot impatiently. The minutes continued to tick by slowly.

After forty-five minutes, Kurt was starting to get fed up. He sent both a text and another call, but both were ignored. When the clock announced that an_ entire hour_ had passed, Kurt stood and smoothed down his skirt primly. What a waste of a perfectly good outfit, and to think he had been about to waste it on an insensitive jerk like Noah Puckerman.

Even though he felt that way, he still waited, biting his lips in impatience as he checked up and down the street for a rusty pickup truck. He was getting rather fed up of having his hopes rise when he saw a pair of headlights, only to be disappointed when it _wasn't_ Puck.

Checking his phone once more, Kurt decided that time was officially up.

Puck had blown his one and only chance.

* * *

After being stood up, Kurt had transformed back into his normal self and locked himself in his room, still _waiting_ on Puck to contact him. The plan had been for him to let Puck down gently, and tell him 'Kate' was leaving. Technically, it wasn't a lie as Kate _would _leave.

Unfortunately, Puck didn't show up, so all Kurt felt was a sense of hurt disappointment. All sort of reasons for why Puck stoop him up flashed through his mind, and each one was dismissed quickly. Puck had seemed sincere in his desire for a date… so why hadn't he shown?

Kurt fell asleep with the phone still clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

It was the sound of that phone ringing that woke him up.

Startled, he looked around his darkened room in confusion, trying to find the source of the _grating _music. Groggily, he managed to deduce that it was coming from the phone in his hand. A look at the clock told him that it was almost seven AM Sunday morning.

Yawning and wondering who could _possibly_ be crazy enough to call him so early, he flipped the phone open and asked rudely, "Hello?"

"K-Kate…"

Kurt frowned, wondering who the hell Kate was and if they had the wrong number. It was with a start the he realized that he himself was 'Kate'! Sitting up in bed so he could think better, he asked sleepily, "Finn? Why the hell are you calling me so early?"

Normally, Kurt would never be so short with Finn, but the boy had ruined his beauty sleep, damn it!

"Kate," Finn said again, his voice oddly wobbly, "I'm at the hospital…"

All sleep vanished from Kurt instantly. "Hospital…?" Kurt raised a horrified hand to his mouth. "Oh my god; Finn, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Finn reassured and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. However, his relief was short lived. "But Puck…" A choked sound interrupted whatever he had been about to say. "P-Puck…" Finn sniffed, his voice watery.

Terror was beginning to grip at Kurt's heart. "Finn…? What's wrong with Puck…?"

"Puck, he—he's been in a car accident!" Finn sobbed.

* * *

A/N: ...

...

::peeks from around corner::

Why... hello there! *cough* Uhm... hehe... yeah. Don't hate me... hate my muse!

I know this is probably like... totally not the time or place but, I'm a beta reader now! If you're interested, check my beta profile.

Uhm, yeah. Back to the story... Well... That's that!

Leave a review, yeah? ::flees::


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Puck blinked and shook his head lightly, trying to focus on the road before him. With all of the partying he did, he wasn't exactly a stranger to drunk driving. Right now he was tipsy, but he was pretty sure he had driven home in worse conditions before. Key words being "pretty sure". On numerous occasions he had awoken in his car which was parked safely outside his home—no recollection of how he'd gotten there. After one wild party where he got totally smashed, he had actually _slept _in the back of his truck after he went through the trouble of driving home.

Even so, Puck was running late so his feet pressed a little harder on the gas pedal.

In his hands was a piece of paper with directions to Kate's street and his eyes flickered down to it every split second as he tried to peer at the signs through the darkness. The world blurred for a second and Puck sighed, once more shaking his head.

He probably would have been better off not have having that second can of booze, but it had served its purpose. His nervousness had disappeared; all that remained behind being a vague flame of hopeful expectation.

After more driving and him searching helplessly through the darkness—Puck admitted it. He was perhaps a tad bit lost. He gazed at the street sign as he passed and groaned when he didn't recognize the name at all.

Apparently Kate lived near the ritzier part of town, and that was an area Puck had never explored. Just as he was about to give up and retrace his path, his phone buzzed lightly from inside his pants pocket.

He stopped at the stop sign at the end of the four way street and removed the phone from his pocket. A small smile appeared on his face as he made out the name on the phone. Kate had texted him, most likely to bitch him out for not arriving five minutes early or something.

Flipping open the phone, he snorted when he read Kate's message. It said exactly what he expected:

_Puck, where are you? It's not good manners to keep a lady waiting!_

Glancing up at the road briefly, Puck pressed on the gas pedal to move forward. However, instead of looking both ways, his attention was instead on the phone in his right hand as he used his left to drive.

_Hold your horse's princess I'm on m_

Puck never got a chance to finish his message as he his car was rammed suddenly from the passenger side, his world becoming a twisted mess of shock, confusion, noise, and pain.

And then—darkness.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Finn's mother got the call.

"Finn! Finn, honey, wake up!"

Mumbling under his breath, he swatted her away, trying to get back to sleep. He had been having an _awesome_ dream that involved him and Kate… as space pilots as they explored the galaxy. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could continue it.

"Finn, you _need_ to wake up!"

"Five more minutes… or hours…" he requested, still half asleep.

Fed up with it, she reared forward and yanked the thin blankets covering him away, a serious frown on her face. Finn was instantly awake and sitting straight up, a scandalized look on his face.

"Mom! What if I had been naked?!"

"Well luckily you decided to wear boxers," his mother sniffed before sobering. "Listen Finn, I have some bad news."

Now that the excitement had passed, Finn already had one leg back in dream land. He stared up at her blankly as he rubbed his eyes. With a glance at the clock, he saw that it was almost three AM and a glare formed on his face from being woken up at such an ungodly hour. Thickly, he asked, "Yeah? What?"

"I got a call from Puck's mom," she began, watching his sleepy face carefully, "your friend Pucks been hurt. He's in the hospital…"

At first, Finn just blinked up at her owlishly, not comprehending. "Pucks been… hurt?" Then, understanding dawning, he exploded, "_Hospital?!_"

Scrambling to his feet only to trip over the jumbled covers, he began pulling on anything he could find. His floor was littered with unwashed clothing, and his mother watched him with a small frown of concern. When he was fully dressed, Finn turned to her with a desperate look on his face.

"Was he hurt bad? Is he okay?"

"I don't know," she answered, shaking her head.

"We have to go see him!" Finn demanded.

"Okay, honey, I'll go get my keys."

His mom paused in the doorway and watched with a worried glace as Finn began to pace jerkily. As soon as she heard the news from Puck's own mother, her reaction had been the same. Mrs. Puckerman had been hysterical, however, so she hadn't been able to get much information besides "Puck", "accident", and "hospital".

With one final look of worry, she left to grab her things so they could leave.

A deep pain began to bloom in Finn's chest, and it was all he could do not to break down in hysterical sobs. His best friend was in the _hospital_. Just that single thought caused tears to cloud his vision. If it was anything serious, he didn't know what he'd do. If Puck...died, it would destroy him.

"Finn," his mother called, once more standing at the doorway with her purse strapped around her shoulders. He noted dimly that she had changed clothes as well.

He looked up at her, tears starting to stream down his face and her expression softened. "Come on, I've got the keys."

Nodding mutely, he followed her into the car.

* * *

Kurt was in a similar state of panic as he grasped the phone tightly in his hand, not knowing what to do. Puck had been in a car accident? If this had been one month prior, he may have whooped aloud in joy. But he wasn't the same Kurt and that wasn't the same Noah who was _dying_ in a freaking hospital!

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed, terrified. "Is he…?"

"He's fine," Finn assured strongly, although he still broke off into another fit of pathetic sniffling. "I hope… He's unconscious right now, but he should wake up. No, he will. He'll wake up."

"I know he will," Kurt said lowly, wanting to be there to comfort Finn. Yet, more than that, he wanted to be there for Puck as well.

He was a little calmer now, but the panic and fear still hadn't left him. "Should I come visit?" Kurt asked carefully. He didn't think he could get through the day knowing Puck was in the hospital.

Finn agreed immediately. "Yes. Please… Oh god, Puck..!"

The pain in Finn's voice almost hurt Kurt physically. He could practically _feel_ the bond those two shared… And to think, once he had wanted to get between them and break them apart. The simple reminder made him feel like the lowest of scum.

"Okay, Finn," he said as calmly as he could. He was in a panic too, but he needed to be strong for Finn. Finn needed him.

'_Me, not Quinn.' _

For a terrible second, he allowed himself a small amount of satisfaction at that. Then, it was buried underneath a deep shame when he remembered the situation.

Now wasn't the time for things like that.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned toward the sound, his mouth open.

"Are you going to get ready for work or not?"

Oh crap! He had completely forgotten! Right now, with Finn on the phone, there was _no_ _way_ he could go to work. His mind would be so preoccupied with thoughts of Puck he'd possibly hurt himself over something completely innocent.

Holding his hand over the speaker, he spoke to his father.

"Dad… My friend…"

His father was looking at him in concern, so Kurt barreled forward. "My friend's been in a car accident. I…"

"I understand," his father said immediately.

"What?"

"I'll take you to the hospital."

A genuine smile of happiness began to settle on Kurt's face. Relief flooding him, he raced forward and embraced his father in a hug. When strong arms encircled him, his shoulders began to shake, and before he could stop them, hot tears began to flow down his face.

His father ran a hand through his hair, not talking.

When he finally had his emotions under control, Kurt stepped back and smiled the best smile he could. His father returned the smile before returning up the stairs.

Sighing, Kurt once more held the phone up to his ear. "Sorry, I'm on my way."

"Thank you… Please hurry."

* * *

Finn sat beside his unconscious best friend, his eyes glassy as he watched him. White gauze was wrapped around Puck's head, and various tools and instruments were attached to his body. If this had been in any less extreme circumstances, Finn would have found it cool—like Puck was some sort of high-tech android.

Instead, all those machines made him afraid. He was hooked up to so many things! Did that mean that the damage was worse than they said?!

Complicated emotions swirled within him as he studied Puck's face. He was happy that his friend was alive, but he was saddened at the state he was now in. Puck's mother and younger sister were in the room, and Finn could only watch in helplessness as the woman raved and shouted, shouting threats to no one and anyone.

Even though he and Puck were best friends, Puck wasn't exactly _close_ with his family, and as a result, Finn wasn't very close to them either. When Mrs. Puckerman had finally worn herself out and collapsed on the floor in sobs, Finn didn't know what he should do to help.

Puck's younger sister hugged her mother and began shedding silent tears of her own.

Finn couldn't stay in the room a second longer. It was all just too much for him! Where was Kate? He wanted… _needed_ Kate to be there.

He escaped into the hallway and pressed his back against the wall next to the open door. The sound of Mrs. Puckerman's quiet sobs could still be heard, and Finn just didn't know what to do.

He placed a hand over his eyes weakly, tears threatening to spill from him as well. His legs felt like jello and it took all of his willpower to remain standing.

"Finn?"

He looked up at his mother who was coming down the hallway, a styrofoam tray loaded with coffee held in her hands.

"Mom," he called, his voice pained.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing the warm cup of coffee into his hands.

He shook his head sadly and looked down, unable to even open his mouth.

"Hey," his mother said gently, making him look at her, "you can talk to me, you know that right?"

"I know."

A doctor walked down the hall and Finn watched him absentmindedly, lost in thought. A doctor had already informed them about Puck's condition, but knowing what was wrong didn't ease his mind at all.

It seems that Puck had been driving drunk, so he had missed completely the sight of the car speeding toward him. The driver of the other vehicle had been inebriated as well, so neither could press charges against the other, and for that Finn was grateful.

The doctor had said that Puck had hit his head during the crash and that he had a mild concussion, and that not only that, Puck's left arm was broken. They said that if Puck had only been wearing his seatbelt, a lot more damage could have been avoided.

When Finn heard that, despite himself, he had wanted to laugh morbidly. Puck _never_ wore his seatbelt, so whenever Finn did, the mohawked boy would always call him a pansy. Puck didn't know about 'the mailman' and Finn didn't plan on telling him anytime soon.

But… if only Puck hadn't been so bullheaded.

Finn sighed. Thinking like that wouldn't change things. He should just be thankful that things weren't worst.

While the boy's injuries didn't _sound_ bad, seeing Puck unconscious and hooked up to so many machines… it just made Finn's stomach roll.

Frowning, he sipped the coffee idly, not tasting it at all. His eyes began to drift again and he saw a brown-haired boy walking down the hall with a rather serious looking man. Suddenly, the boys eyes lit up and he sprinted down the hallway toward them.

"Finn!" the boy called. "I came as soon as I could!"

Finn raised an eyebrow before looking to his mother. She stared at him as well, the same question in her eyes that was in his.

Turning back to the boy, Finn asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"Um… Who are you?"

* * *

Kurt's heart froze and it was with dawning horror that he realized he had forgotten to dress up as Kate. He was a little insulted that Finn had forgotten all the pranks that had been pulled on him their freshman year, but right now, that didn't matter.

In his haste and fear, he hadn't even _thought_ of coming down dressed as Kate! Besides, with his father offering to drive him, he wouldn't have been able to pull it off anyway.

What was worse, Finn's eyes suddenly lit up in recognition. "Oh, I remember you. You're—"

"Kate's brother!" Kurt declared quickly, almost desperately. Realizing what he said, he bit the inside of his cheek painfully. More lies…

Luckily, he had rushed ahead, so his father hadn't yet caught up to him. He couldn't get his father entangled in his twisted web, no matter what.

"Huh?" Finn looked at him carefully, as if searching for the resemblance. When he found it, his eyes began to widen in horror.

Kurt wanted to smile unpleasantly, but managed to refrain himself.

"W-Where's Kate?" Finn asked, not meeting his eyes.

His father had finally reached them, so Kurt had to play it safely. "She's… uh…" What was he supposed to say?! He didn't want to make Kate (himself) look bad, but he couldn't (nor did he want to) come up with a plausible lie in front of his father.

Thankfully, a relieved voice shouted from a nearby room, "He—he's awake!"

Finn's eyes widened and he rushed into the room. Kurt's eyes followed after him and then returned to his father. "Dad, can you wait outside?"

His father nodded, and hesitantly, Kurt entered the room as well. When his eyes landed on Puck, once more his eyes began to fill with tears and his hand found its way over his mouth.

Puck had white gauze wrapped around his head, and Kurt's stomach dropped when he saw a splotch of red through the bandages. His face was littered with cuts and small bruises, and despite the pained smile he wore for his family, he appeared okay. His left arm was propped up and covered in a cast, but those two seemed to be his only injuries. Through with the examination, Kurt once more looked at Puck's face only to find glassy brown eyes staring back at him.

"Kate?" Puck slurred in a heavy voice.

Kurt's eyes flickered around the room, and his eyes lowered to the floor when he saw that all eyes were on him.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from saying "I'm here" and backed up slightly less he run forward to hug Puck or something else out of character for 'Kurt'. Happiness surged through him that Puck was awake, but… he couldn't _do_ anything.

"Kate," Puck repeated, a frown on his face.

Kurt gazed once more into Puck's eyes and was relieved to find a spark of something there. Kurt allowed a tender smile to cross his face and that seemed to be enough for the drugged up teen. He returned the smile brightly, despite how much pain he must have been in.

A quick peek at Finn showed that he was watching them interact with a thoughtful look on his face. Kurt knew Finn wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but with his slipup today, it might be possible for him to connect the dots.

Who Kurt assumed to be Puck's family just stared at him in confusion. Puck's strained voice once more gained everyone's attention.

"Where am I?"

As if some sort of spell was broke, Finn and Puck's family rushed toward the bedridden teen, smiling and hugging and Kurt wanted to be among them, laughing and relived and _happy—_but instead, he felt like a complete outsider, standing awkwardly by the doorway as everyone interacted, their joy palpable.

What was he doing here…?

Suddenly, Finn looked up at him with his signature happy grin that was just so _different _from the morose boy in the hallway that Kurt couldn't help himself but smile back. When Finn returned his attention once more to Puck, Kurt slipped out of the room quietly, leaving them to their reunion.

He found his father debating on what to buy in front of a vending machine down the hall. Smiling lightly, Kurt stood beside him. "Dad? My friend's fine… I think we should go home."

Burt looked down at him, a frown of confusion on his face. "Are you sure? We just got here."

Looking back toward the room he exited, he nodded once. "Yeah, I'm sure."

As much as it pained him, he had realized something today that should have been obvious to him from the start. He could no longer keep this up. That was _painfully_ clear to him now. Who was he? Kate, or Kurt?

Kate would have been laughing and joining in on the group hugs along with everyone else in that room had she been here.

But Kate didn't exist.

There was only Kurt, and he didn't belong.

* * *

A/N: *faints*

The later half of this chapter was so EASY to write, but the beginning kicked my ass all around the curb. I don't know why, but my inspiration decided it needed a vacation... so with that said, I can't set a date for the next chapter. Sorry! Hopefully the upcoming episodes of Glee will get my mojo going again. One can only hope...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie and I would love to hear what you think in a review.


End file.
